The Monkey and The Coyote 2
by pbow
Summary: A continuation of my other M & C story. You'll read of two weddings, a major plot to take over the world and a couple of parties.
1. The Visit

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all rights to the series _Kim Possible_ wrapped up so I receive nothing for this diminutive ditty but your comments, good or otherwise. I learn from both and laugh heartily at total flames.

Authors Notes: It's that time again; The time to unveil the sequel to my recent story _The Monkey and The Coyote_. In that one the gang had graduated from high school, Kim now has Mystical Coyote Powers and Ron received the rest of the MMP when Monkey Fist bought the farm. With all the references to that story it might be wise to read that fraction of fan fiction first before biting into this bit of fluff. This is mainly a Kim/Ron, life-goes-on-after-high-school story, but there will be some action and I'm trotting out my own villain, Blackout, again. Oh, and the gang will attend a "future" (Time Monkey don't you know) wedding, besides the nuptials of K & R. Whose? You can read the first chapter and find out. This tale will draw on and refer to many of the episodes of the series while disregarding the finale, _Graduation. _It will also draw from a few of my other stories. Jenny Wakeman from _My Life As A Teenage Robot _also has a cameo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MC 2

Chapter 1

The Visit

Ron Stoppable stepped into the Possible family kitchen where Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller and Tara Monroe had their books and things spread out on the table and were all deep into whatever they were doing. Ron smiled at the sight and chuckled softly to himself, "Man, this looks just like a study session. I bet I'll see a lot of this when we're off at college."

"Hmmm?" Kim intoned not looking up from the hardback novel she was reading, "did you say something Sweetie?"

"I'm going to the store to pick up a few things for your mom," Ron said aloud. "Would anyone like to join me for a walk?"

"No Ron Ron," Bonnie said as she typed furiously into her computer. "I want to get this email off to everyone while I have the chance. Tara and I just found out what our dorm address will be and Donnie, my cousin in New York, might come out to visit us in November so I'm writing to all my relatives."

"No Sweetie, thank you though," Kim said as she intently perused the open book, head in hands. "I'm just getting to the good part and I want to at least finish this chapter before taking a break. You go ahead."

Tara closed the _Cute Woodlands Critter_ magazine she was reading, stretched in her seat and looked over to Ron with a content smile. "Yes, I'll go with you. I need to stretch my legs a bit and a walk sounds keen."

"Do you two need anything?" Ron offered.

"Nope." Bonnie shook her head as she quickly re-read the line she had just written and started typing again.

"Yes!" Kim perked up from her book and nodded greedily. "Would you be a dear and get a couple of cans of tuna, some onions and more sweet pickle relish and mayo? We're almost out of everything and I'd like you to make some of your delicious tuna salad. I think we have enough onion and garlic powder. Oh, and some more of that ice cream you got the last time please and thank you!"

"Strawberry praline." Ron went over, kissed his fiancé on the top of the head and hugged her from behind. "You and your cravings," he chuckled. "You've only been pregnant for one month and you're already getting them. Anything else my dear?"

Rufus popped out of his cargo pants pocket home and cheered, "Cheese!"

Ron looked down at his little naked pink buddy. "I know you want cheese, I was asking Kim. I won't forget your cheese." The naked mole rat gave him a thumbs up and ducked back into the cargo pants pocket.

Kim reached up and pulled Ron's face down next to hers. "We don't know if I'm pregnant yet, but if what you learned during your trip to the future is right, I guess I am. I'm just hungry for your tuna salad with lots of sweet relish in it right now. Oh, if you see anything you think I might get a hankering for go ahead and get it." She gave Ron a peck on the cheek. "You know what I like."

"No not really." Ron broke from the embrace, stood up and walked Tara to the back door. "Not since you started to get your cravings. There's no telling what Ron Junior might want at three in the morning." Ron opened the door and let his blond friend go first.

"You realize it might not be a boy like in the future you saw," Kim said as she turned in her chair to face him. "We'll have to wait for my doctor's appointment in two weeks to see if I'm pregnant, then she'll do an ultrasound a little later."

"I know KP," Ron said over his shoulder as he stepped out the door. "I'll just get a few salty things and my mom says fruit always satisfies the cravings of a pregnant woman. Maybe I'll get something that's all sugar and spice and everything nice in case it's a little girl. Tara! Wait up!" Ron swiftly shut the door behind him

"_Grrrrrrrr!_" Kim growled. "Sometimes!"

"Yeah yeah," Bonnie nonchalanted with a flick of her hand as she typed with the other, "sometimes Ron's humor gets on your nerves, especially when you're swinging your moods around like right now."

"I am not experiencing mood swing yet B!" Kim denied vehemently as she picked up her book and almost ripped the hardback down the middle of the spine. "They normally don't start until the ninth week! I'm only in my fourth week at most!"

"OH NO K," Bonnie snarked sarcastically as she stopped typing and faced her new friend. "Just now you weren't all lovey dovey one minute and the next you growled at Ron when he got in the last word before he closed the door. That's definitely not a mood swing."

"I..." Kim started before it hit her. "You're right. Sorry Bonnie, it's only been a month since the first time Ron and I made love. When Ron came back from the future with the news that I became pregnant because of our little forays into adulthood, well, it put me a bit on edge. I hope you haven't been the target of any of my high anxiety and building hormones."

"I have K," Bonnie dismissed, "but Ron's humor is a bit irritating at times and I've been reading up on pregnancy so I understand what might be happening to you, hormone-wise. As you always say, no big." Bonnie looked down at the keyboard and started typing again. "Besides, if it gets too bad I can always bail and head home."

"Just don't leave Tara in the line of fire," the two girls heard from the refrigerator in Bonnie's own voice as a red swirling vortex appeared in front of the appliance. A slightly older version of Bonnie dressed in a form fitting, three piece navy pin-stripped business suit carrying the Time Monkey stepped through the portal and smirked at the two. "Not like you will next week."

"Who?" Bonnie uttered as she stared and pointed at the teal-eyed brunette that looked almost like her.

"Hi President Rockwaller," Kim slyly chimed as she leaned back in her seat. "Ron just stepped out to the store so if you're here for a little grope-fest with him you'll have to wait."

"I know Ron Ron isn't here right now," the older Bonnie said as she walked over to the table. "I just dropped by to visit with you and myself."

"You're me when I'm like, eighty!?" the younger Bonnie marveled and pointed at their guest. "Damn I look good!"

"Thanks," the older woman said with a wry smile as she looked around the room. "I forgot how spacious your parent's kitchen was K. You're just so lucky to have grown up with the family you have. You and Ron still are."

"Does that mean Ron is alive in the year 2073?" Kim smugly queried as she folded her arms behind her head and smirked. "That was one of the variables Wade told me to worry about after Ron came back from your time."

"My advisers told me not to divulge too much," the elder Bonnie said as she sat in Tara's seat with the Time Monkey in her lap and casually flipped through the magazine the blond had been reading. "I can only tell you everyone is alive and well in my time and..."

"So I'm going to be President for five terms!?!" Bonnie excitedly cut in.

The older brunette looked at her younger self for a nonce then let out with a familiar cackling laugh. "I actually forgot how career driven I was back in this time."

"Well, well?" younger Bonnie prodded.

"Actually," the older Bonnie paused as a barracuda smile spread across her lips, "I'm from the year 2080 and I'm just finishing up my sixth term. I plan to retire after this one, although they want me to continue for another two or three more." She turned to the auburn-haired girl in the room. "No, I came back to invite you all to my wedding."

"Why would you want to invite us to your future wedding?" Kim queried.

"Well K, you, Ron, Tara and Wade have been a major part of my life for so long I thought it would be nice to treat the younger yous to a view of the future. My only stipulation is you must come in disguise. That way you can walk around without drawing too much attention. Beside, I promised Jen Jen a rematch with Ron."

"Do you mean Jenny Wakeman, the teenage robot?" Kim questioned. "Ron told us about her."

"Yes, I know he told you all about his trip to my time," President Bonnie laughed. "Just remember it might be different. Although, if it has changed I wouldn't know about it."

"Why's that?" the younger Bonnie begged, totally getting into the conversation and forgetting her computer email.

"Well, according to the director of my two Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer research teams," the older Bonnie answered, "I wouldn't know about any changes that happen in the time line."

The younger Bonnie thought about it for a few seconds and turned to Kim. "I still don't get what I'm... what she's saying."

"What President B is saying," Kim interpreted, "is any small changes that happen in this time line would automatically change her thoughts and memories and she'd forget the things that were changed. The things Ron told us about in the future would be erased and she wouldn't know about it. An example would be if RJ got married."

"RJ?" President Rockwaller begged. "Who's RJ?"

"My future son, Ron Junior," Kim answered before it hit her. "Do you mean I'm not pregnant with a boy right now?" She absentmindedly rubbed the little pooch of a stomach that she thought was starting to show. Of course Kim knew she wouldn't really start showing until week seven or eight.

"Oh you mean Paul," the older Bonnie laughed. "Your first son's name is Paul and his fraternal sister is Patricia."

"I'm pregnant with twins!" Kim shouted as she stood up in shock.

"Oops!" older Bonnie giggled with a hand covering her mouth. "I guess you won't know about them until the ultrasound."

"Twins," Kim uttered as she plopped down in her chair. She slowly shook her head and smiled. "Well, that's an example of the different time lines I guess. Ron told me I had one son that never got married. The difference is probably due to Ron not disappearing from this time line."

"Oh I get it," younger Bonnie said with a smile to her older self. "Things can change in the future that Ron told us about and you would only know the changes, forgetting the other stuff. But... what if I get married before you do? Wouldn't that make you, ah me, er us...a bigamist?"

"That or we'd be very lucky," older Bonnie laughed and shrugged. "No, if you get married then I'll suddenly be married to your guy and live out my life with him, not knowing anything was different. But in my time line I guess you'll get so wrapped up in your career you'll totally forgot to have a private life. Ergo, I'm ninety-one and still single."

"But all the major incidents should remain the same," Kim posed. "The First Galactic Invasion will still happen in the year 2033 and everyone in Middleton will mistakenly get sprayed by the aliens with a life extending mist, right? I mean otherwise the chain of events that lead to you becoming President for six terms would fall apart and you'd look a lot older. You wouldn't be standing here in your past either, not having chased after the Time Monkey."

"That's what my advisers told me," President Rockwaller agreed and nodded.

"So what's my first elected office?" younger Bonnie begged, "and what was Tara's strategy?"

"Tara!" older Bonnie growled in revulsion. "That little weasel isn't..." She slapped a hand over her mouth when she suddenly realized she was about to reveal some information that the younger Bonnie wouldn't know about and maybe shouldn't know in the first place.

"Are you saying Tara isn't your Vice President?" Kim slyly asked. "Did you two have a falling out in our future?"

Older Bonnie thought for a few seconds and smiled wickedly. "Well, since I consider it a minor event time-line-wise, and doesn't really count, I guess I can tell you and change that." She turned to her younger self. "T and I had an major argument in our senior year at college and she became so vindictive she opposed me for every office I ran for. If you want to avoid the situation don't ever call her a bubble-headed blond."

"I never would!" younger Bonnie denied vehemently.

"Yes you would and I did," older Bonnie countered. "Just... just never debate Tara in class during your senior year. That's what led to the argument."

"Never debate Tara or call her a bubble-headed blond," younger Bonnie said to herself and nodded. "Right!"

"I really should get going before I totally screw up my time line," the older Bonnie sighed and stood up. "Just be ready next Sunday at noon when the vortex opens. Don't worry, you'll only be gone for a few minutes in this time." She stroked the Time Monkey in her hand and the portal opened behind her. A sly barracuda smile escaped her lips before she turned and said over her shoulder, "See you next weekend Kim "Coyote" Stoppable... Governor Rockwaller."

"Wait!" Kim yelled and the President stopped half way into the vortex. "Who are you getting married to and what would you like for a wedding present?"

"Your century's cash would do nicely for a wedding gift since it will be so valuable in the future," the older Bonnie laughed as she stepped through the vortex, "and I'm marrying the previous President." The jagged red portal swiftly closed.

"The previous President?" Bonnie wondered. "Who would that be?"

"That's right," Kim said in realization, "Ron never told you about that. He said General Brick Flagg was the President before you."

"My Bricky?" Bonnie squealed in delight.


	2. PWJ

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all rights to the series _Kim Possible_ wrapped up so I receive nothing for this small whimsy but your reviews, good or bad, and a sly smile for getting it written.

MC 2

Chapter 2

PWJ

Kim paced the deck next to the pool where the rest of the cheer squad was frolicking and splashing in the water. She worriedly rubbed her oh so slightly swollen belly again through the one-piece, blue with yellow thunderbolts swimsuit for a few seconds before she was brought out of her deep thoughts.

"K, are you coming in or what?" Bonnie yelled as she climbed on to the diving board. Her skimpy two piece, teal hued lamé bikini sparkled in the outdoor floodlights reflecting off the pool. "This is your Bachelorette party and right now you're the death of it!" Bonnie performed a perfect jackknife with very little splash and surfaced at the edge of the pool next to the auburn-haired girl. "What's your damage K?" Bonnie splashed a big wave of water at Kim with her arm before she readjusted her top which had slipped to the side exposing her upper naughty bits.

"Bonnie!" Kim squealed and quickly backpedaled away from the wave of water, "don't do that!"

"Don't do what, flash my tits at you or splash?" The teal-eyed brunette grabbed the bra top with both hands, lifted the cups for all of five seconds and stuck out her tongue before she replaced the material over her breasts. Getting no reaction from the flash of flesh Bonnie kicked up, twisted her body to sit on the edge of the pool and patted the area next to her. She sighed, "Come on, sit down and talk to me. Tell Auntie B what's wrong."

"Bonnie, it's nothing major," Kim exhaled as she took a single step toward the pool and stopped. "It's just... ooooh I don't know. I guess I don't like being the center of attention with this party and all."

"You?" Bonnie laughed, rolled over onto her stomach to lay half way out of the pool so she could talk with Kim and leisurely swim-kick her legs in the water. "You don't like being the center of attention? Kim Possible, you're always the center of attention! You strive to be the center of attention! You were head cheerleader and in charge of the yearbook, prom and numerous other committees in school and you still had time to save the world garnering tons of media attention. Why do all those things except to focus the spotlight on you?"

"Because those things needed to be done and I could do them," Kim said sternly to her new friend as she finally sat down on the edge of the pool next to Bonnie.

"And like I couldn't?" Bonnie muttered sarcastically, still not getting an rise out of Kim. She spotted Monique coming out of the house carrying a large tray of finger foods. "Monique!" Bonnie waved Kim's friend over and swiveled around to sit down.

"Thanks for letting me throw this party at your house Bonnie," Monique said as she set the tray down on the refreshment table and walked over to join them. "My parent's house is way too small for any kinda shindig with this many girls attending." She tested the water with a toe before tossing her extra large tee shirt aside revealing an immodest, two piece, jet black swimsuit. (Would that be a LBB, a Little Black Bikini?)

"You're welcome Monique," Bonnie waved it off, "but I'll need to do a whole lot more to atone for all I put K and Ron Ron through in school. Right now I have a question for you since you know Kim better than me. Something's going on with her and I can't put my finger on it. You wanna take a shot?"

Monique scanned Kim for all of one second before she sat down at the pools edge next to Bonnie and smugly smiled. "She's suffering from PWJ."

"What's PWJ?" Kim begged and leaned to one side then the other as she tried to look around Bonnie at Monique.

"You know, you're right!" Bonnie said as it dawned on her as she focused on the dark-skinned girl on her right with Kim behind her.

"PWJ?" Kim pondered quietly to herself and stared at the shimmering surface of the pool. "What would that stand for?"

"Yep," Monique chimed as her smile amped up a notch. "My cousin suffered from PWJ but her bout was only a day or two before."

"I've never met your cousin, Monique," Kim pleaded to her friend while trying to look around Bonnie again. "A day or two before what?"

"It does usually happen the day of or a few days prior to," Bonnie said to Monique completely ignoring the party's guest of honor. "I've never heard of a case of PWJ happening a whole week before the wedding."

"Aha!" Kim cried. "It has something to do with the wedding. W stands for wedding! But..."

"But it might not be Pre Wedding Jitters," Bonnie postulated. "When Ron came back from the future he said K conceived a son with him before he got zapped. This could be about her being pregnant."

"Pre wedding jitters," Kim groaned in realization as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "Of course!"

"Ron got zapped... to the future?" Monique said in shock. "I go on vacation with the folks for a few weeks and all heck breaks loose! What happened?"

"I am anxious about being pregnant," Kim offered and rubbed her stomach, mesmerized by the little waves in the pool created by the cheer squad's activity. "Especially since we just found out I might be pregnant with twins."

"Kim and Ron went after that Doctor Demental guy," Bonnie went on, "and Ron got hit by a Pan Dimensional something-or-other and was sent to the year 2073."

"It was a laser cannon loaded with the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer," Kim informed Monique, "and it was attached to an Atomic Clock."

"What happened while he was there?" Monique asked the teal-eyed brunette.

"And B, I keep telling you it's Professor Dementor," Kim playfully harshed as she splash a little water onto Bonnie's butt and legs.

"Well," Bonnie brushed off her legs absentmindedly, "Ron met all of our future selves and guess what!" she excitedly enthused and continued after only a beat, "I'm going to be President of the United States! For six terms!"

"Get out," Monique quickly denied in disbelief.

"Yep," Bonnie proudly chirped as she sat up straight and folded her arms across her puffed out chest. "President Bonnie Rockwaller!"

"It's true," Kim affirmed as she finally got up to speed with the conversation, "and you'll be a big time fashion designer Monique."

Monique leaned back onto the deck to see around Bonnie and squealed to her auburn-haired friend in delighted astonishment, "Get, OUT!"

"Yes, but I'm gonna be President!"

"And you'll be married to Felix whose a video game designer slash tycoon and you two will have a couple of kids," Kim added.

"GET, OUT!"

"Six Terms!"

"And Felix was out of his wheelchair and walking when Ron met him."

"GET, THE HELL, OUT!"

"COUNT EM, SIX!"

"And you just became pregnant again, when you're in your eighties!"

"PRESIDENT!"

"GIRLFRIEND GET OUTTA HERE!"

All three girls froze in place before they slowly turned around to see the whole squad anxiously huddled on the deck behind them.

"Uh... I didn't mean for you girls to get out of the pool," Monique sheepishly said and cringed.

"We didn't think so," red-headed Liz stated.

"We all want to hear about Ron's trip to the future," Marcella explained.

"Really?" Kim giggled and stood up. She walked over to the poolside tables and sat down as she spoke. "Well, here's how it all started. Ron and I got a call to take care of one of DNAmy's creatures in Los Angeles."

"We heard about that," Blond-haired Jessica said as everyone joined Kim at the tables and she pointed to the other brunette from the cheer squad. "Crystal and I were watching a movie on TV when they cut in with breaking news. They showed Ron riding on the back of that monstrosity."

"This aughta be good," Monique squealed in delight as she leaned back in her chair and grabbed a soda off the refreshment table. She leaned back in and roared with laughter when Kim told the group about Ron's scream when he got picked up by the huge Pandaroo. "Yep, that sounds like our Ron!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...and that's what happened to us on our trip to L.A.," Kim said as she finished up her recap of the mission, his slightly bizarre side trip and their meeting with the old Native American on the way home. "But you should remember, some of the future events might not happen or get changed a little now that Ron is back with me in this time."

"And I'm gonna be President of the U.S. of A. for six terms!" Bonnie reiterated again holding up one hand with her fingers spread wide and her other hand with a single digit pointing to the night sky.

"We all got that Bonnie," Tara sighed, "the seventeenth time you told us."

"Since both you and Ron have Mystical Powers now," Hope begged, nodding her head eagerly and bouncing in her chair, "can you demonstrate some of them for us?" The rest of the girls chimed in that they all wanted to see a demonstration too.

"Only if you keep what you're about to see a secret," Kim said sternly to the group of girls sitting around the poolside tables. "I think the future me is right in wearing a mask to hide her identity. If anyone in the Villainous Community found out you know who The Coyote is, you could be in serious danger. I'll have to talk with Ron about hiding his identity too."

The girls all crossed their heart or raised a hand and solemnly swore they'd keep the secret no matter what.

An all to familiar voice came from the darkness beyond the pool. "Is this Bachelorette party just for your high school friends or can any of your female acquaintances join in?"

"Shego!" Kim growled and swiftly leapt and somersaulted over the tables to take up a Martial Arts stance between the green-skinned woman and the girls.

"Settle down Princess," Shego said with a casual wave of the hand as she strolled around the deep end of the pool and approached the group. "I'm just here for the party and to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding. I never thought you'd actually go through with marrying the Buffoon but it looks like it's really gonna happen."

"Ron is not a Buffoon," Kim harshed at her foe and constant thorn in her side, "and you're not invited to the wedding or this party!"

"You wound me Kimmie," Shego said in mock shock as she stopped short and crossed her arms. "I thought you would accept the truce offer that I'll personally enforce until after your honeymoon is over."

"Truce offer?" Kim warily asked as she eased out of her stance just a tad. "Why would you be offering me a truce?"

"Oh it's not just me Princess," the woman in the green and black catsuit said with a wry smile. "All of the members of the Villainous Community are going to delay any plans they have for now. Call it a kinda wedding present from us to you."

"I won't get tricked by your lies and the question still stands," Kim sternly said as she shifted her bare foot forward and snapped her hands into a defensive pose again. "Why!"

"Believe it or not, we all respect you Kimmie," Shego shrugged as she grabbed a cookie off the refreshment table and inspected it as she went on. "I mean Dr. D, Motor Ed, Dementor and the rest of us spend way too much time behind bars because of you and Stoppable. You two have earned a break from our chicanery." She took a bite of the cookie and her face lit up in delight. "Ummm, homemade!"

"I don't think we should let her stay," Tara spoke up to the group. "Not unless she brought her swimsuit and something to eat like the rest of us."

Shego let out with a long cackling laugh. "You really think so Blondie?"

"My name is Tara!" the blue-eyed blond snapped at the intruder.

"Whatever," Shego growled and shot her a viscous look that withered the blue-eyed blond who quickly ducked behind a few of the other girls. That brought a wicked, satisfied grin to the green and black clad woman.

The light green skinned Villainess kicked off her boots and pulled off her gloves exposing her black polished finger and toenails. "Never let it be said that I'm not prepared." Shego yanked the diagonal zipper across her chest and slunk out of her catsuit. Beneath it she wore a black Tanga twist top with the same color micro bikini bottom. "I didn't know I had to bring a towel or something to eat. What-da-ya-say, truce?"

"Well..." Kim pondered as she looked to the group of girls who all shrugged or meekly nodded. Kim turned back to the older female. "Okay, but no tricks or fighting!"

"Hey, I just got a manicure and I could use a day off from you ruining my nails while you try to kick my ass." Shego laughed as she went over to the diving board and performed a perfect back jackknife with no splash. The girls applauded when Shego surfaced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So there we were wrestling in the mud bath when Ronnie landed on a cart that went flying across the deck and crashed into a table." Shego laughed. "The Buffoon skittered across the table clearing it off and then _BAM_, flew headlong into the sauna."

"Ron is not a Buffoon!" Kim harshed low to no one in particular for the fifth time as she stood at the back fringes of the attentive group with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Hey Princess, your sidekick/boy toy trips and stumbles his way through all of your missions," Shego sassed as she leaned back on the rear two legs of the deck chair. "You gotta admit that's some sorta buffoonery."

"You and Ron have never fought outright, have you?" Kim queried as a wry smirk flitted across her face.

"Nope," Shego admitted. "He wisely runs whenever I face off with him or his pants fall down and I'm laughing so hard I can't attack. He is fast on his feet."

"Well I got Ron a belt for our halfa-versary so he doesn't drop his drawers unless he wants to," Kim said as she casually walked between the girls and up to Shego's side. "I bet he can take you down now that he doesn't need to worry about that problem anymore."

Shego turned in her chair and the front legs slammed the deck. She stared at Kim for a few seconds before she let out a long loud laugh. When she finally caught her breath she said, "I very much doubt that Princess. I don't think you could take me on right now since you look like you're way out of shape. What happened? Is Ronnie's cooking getting to you?"

Kim looked down at the little pooch of a stomach showing and rubbed it gently. "Yeah, Ron is responsible." She faced her foe again. "But I still say you couldn't get close to me right now. I may have gains a pound or two because you haven't been causing trouble lately but I'm still better than you any day of the week."

"That sounds like a challenge," Shego said as her face brightened, got up and stood toe-to-toe with the auburn-haired girl. "What say we postpone the truce for like, ten or fifteen minutes and go a few rounds."

"I could stand a little workout right about now," Kim said as she led the way to the sparsely lit grassy area on the other side of the pool. She sassed, "What about you manicure?"

"Forget my manicure but, ah, wouldn't you like to get dressed if we're gonna fight?" Shego casually asked.

"Are you afraid of fighting in that thing you call a swimsuit," Kim queried, "or do you think I'll go all AC/DC on you and grope your tiny titties?"

"Listen A cup Annie," Shego growled loudly, "if you wanna cop a feel it's okay by me but what would your sweet, naive Ronnie-kins think of you then?"

"Let's just do this!" Kim harshed low but with an evil grin barely showing.

"Do you need some lights out there?" Bonnie yelled to the pair from the safety of the other side of the pool with the rest of the guests. "I can turn on a few of our golf course light for you."

"You got a private golf course in your backyard Queenie?" Shego snarked and turned to the group of girls as she tried to get into the right mindset for the fight.

"It's only a nine hole course," Bonnie answered back, "but it's made me a two handicap."

"Lights aren't necessary B," Kim growled aloud as she crouched and Powered up her Mystical Coyote Powers. Her normally emerald green eyes turned black as a raven at midnight with vaporous gray-blue flames around them that danced and licked at her eyebrows. She tugged the back of her bathing suit aside to allow her tail to emerge unimpeded which also exposed half of her butt in the process. Kim concentrated hard and the fiery flames extinguished from her eyes, a trick she learned from Ron and had been practicing. "I think it would be more interesting if we can play around in the shadows." She took two steps back into the inky blackness and virtually disappeared.

"Fine by me," Shego growled as she finally turned to her opponent and took a stance. She glanced around into the darkness and shouted, "Wait a minute! Where'd you go?"

Kim crouched low and started to circle her foe as she softly whispered, "I'm right here Shego. What's the matter, are you night blind?"

"I don't need to see in the dark," the green-skinned woman snickered as she ignited her hands in a blaze of plasma. "With my Plasma Powers I got my own night light."

"That's not going to help much," Kim hushed as she came in from the side and snap kicked Shego, sending her to the ground. Kim swiftly backed into the pitch black shadows of the golf course. Shego quickly stood and spun on her heels firing a plasma blast to where Kim had attacked from. "You missed," Kim hissed and continued stalking her prey like a wild canine. The auburn-haired girl smiled and bared her Coyote fangs as she taunted, "I can see you. Can't you see me?"

"No I can't!" Shego yelled at the darkness, her eyes darted about trying to hone in on Kim's soft voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. "What is this, some kinda ninja trick?"

"Nothing so pedestrian," Kim cooed. "Did you hear Monkey Fist bought the farm down in Brazil a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah I heard about that," Shego growled and spun to where she thought Kim's voice came from. "It was the same day you and the Buffoon took on DNAmy's Pandaroo creature out in Los Angeles. What does that have to do with our fight?"

With blinding speed, Kim leapt from a shadow and landed a flying, straight double leg kick to Shego's chest knocking her back ten feet as she yelled, "Ron's not a Buffoon and all of Fist's Powers got transferred to him!" Kim swiftly ducked back into the dark.

"So?" Shego hollered as she stood and rubbed her sore chest. She growled loudly as she fired off three quick green blasts into the darkness in random directions.

"So... Ron now has the full Mystical Monkey Powers," Kim said softly as she again circled to the right in the darkness. "On our way home we met an old Native American who gave me a gift; Mystical Coyote Powers."

"What?" Shego begged as she stood up out of her Martial Arts crouch and her plasma flames extinguished. "So you're a magical dog now?"

"I'm not a dog!" Kim harshed aloud before she caught herself and hissed, "Coyote." She swiftly changed directions and circled to the left. "I can hear, smell, taste and see better than any human. I'm also a lot faster and more agile than you could ever be." Kim let her eyes flame up as she casually stood, stepped from the shadows and slyly announced, "I think I have another trick or two for you also."

"Your eyes!" Shego marveled as she took a step back in shock. "And you got a tail!" The green-hued woman quickly reined in her astonishment as her hands lit up again. "It doesn't matter how fast you are, I can still hit a moving target!" Shego overhanded a plasma ball at Kim.

Kim squeezed her eyes shut tight and held her hands out to block the shot. Her gray-blue energy sphere swiftly surrounded her and the plasma ball bounced off the orb and ricocheted into the night sky. It exploded twenty yards above in a brilliant blast. The cheer squad oohed and aahed at the impromptu fireworks display.

Kim slowly lifted her legs into the Lotus Position in her sphere and floated over to Shego. A wicked little smile emerged as Kim opened her eyes and said, "You can't touch me now Shego and Ron has similar Powers so he can take you down too."

"We'll see about that," Shego growled as she launched herself at Kim. The enraged Villainess punched, scratched, kicked and clawed at the orb with plasma enshrouded hand for over a minute before she stepped back, panting heavily. "Damn, that's one tough shield you got there Kimmie. Maybe I'll just amp up my attack." Shego put her hands together at her hip and formed a plasma ball that grew and grew until it was the size of a beach ball.

"I would do that if I were you," Kim sang with a smirk.

"Scared Princess?" Shego growled as she shoved the plasma ball at Kim. The massive green energy ball exploded on contact with the sphere and the ensuing concussion knocked Shego backward twenty feet into the pool.

"I told you so," Kim smugly said as she levitated back to her feet and let the orb dissipate. She walked over to the pool.

The green Villainess surfaced gasping for air and swiftly shook out her raven mane. "Whoa! Is that how you feel after getting blasted by me all these years?"

"Probably," Kim laughed and offered a hand out of the water. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Shego said as she looked down at her hands, "but I chipped a nail on your damn shield, orb, sphere thingie!"

"Come on Shego," Kim said as she reached out further. "Let's sit down and I'll give you a little history lesson on the Mystic Powers."

Shego swam over and accepted the helpful hand out of the water. She took two steps toward the group of girls before she spun around, grabbed Kim by the waist and launched them both into the pool.

"Shego!" Kim howled as she surface. The rest of the gathered screamed with joy as they all jumped in to continue their wet fun.

"Ewww!" Shego shrieked and comically held her nose. "Wet dog hair smell!"

Kim playfully splashed water at Shego. "What can I say, Ron loves it!"

"Kim, something's been bothering me." Tara walked to the edge of the pool. "I have a question about your Powers."

"Yes Tara?" Kim said as she swam over to her blond friend and rested at the edge of the pool on folded arms.

"Well, Ron got Rufus because of his dad's allergies, right?" Tara questioned, looking a little more than perplexed.

"Yeah, so?"

"So... you both have fur now. Does that mean Mr. Stoppable is allergic to you and Ron when you use your Powers?"


	3. The Other Party

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all right to the series _Kim Possible_ under lock and key. I receive nothing for this story except your good and bad reviews. Nothing more, nothing less.

MC2

Chapter 3

The Other Party

"Thanks for throwing me this Bachelor party Felix," Ron yelled above the pounding classic rock music that accompanied the almost naked girl on the stage in front of them. "I never knew Middleton had a strip club."

"You're welcome Ron but technically, we're in Lowerton," Felix said in Ron's ear before he took a swig of his beer. "We're just over the city line."

"The divider between Lowerton and Middleton is the yellow line running down the middle of the street outside," Wade informed his blond friend as he leaned across Felix, "and it was Brick's idea to come here."

Ron nodded to the two boys on his left before he leaned over to the person on his right. "How was your first year in college Brick?" he asked the big blond. When he got no response Ron gave the former Middleton High quarterback a nudge. "Brick?"

"What'd you say," Brick hollered, not taking his eyes off the red haired girl who had her thumbs hooked in her sparkling blue sequined, G-string bikini bottom testing its elasticity to the limits and giving a few tantalizing peeks of the treasure beneath. "She does have a fine looking body Ron-Man."

"Brick, I was asking how your..." Ron started before he was interrupted by a muscular arm circling his neck and yanking him back into his stage-side chair.

"Leave the boy alone Skinny Dude! Seriously, he's in the zone!"

"Motor Ed?" Ron begged in total surprise as he slyly slipped out of the headlock, turned around and saw the criminal he and Kim had brought in to justice four and a half weeks prior.

"Exactamundo Dude," the mullet-topped, mechanically-inclined maniac chimed loudly as he sat down behind Ron and Felix, threw his arms around the pair and leaned on the boys. "I heard you and Auburn were getting hitched so I thought I'd crash your Bachelor's bash. Seriously. So when do the lap dances start Dude? Seriously-now-I-mean-it."

"Lap dances?" Ron questioned totally confused as he looked down at the front of his pants.

"Aren't you suppose to be in prison?" Felix asked as he tried to physically remove the muscular arm from around his neck, to no avail.

"I am do'in my time Wheels, seriously," Motor Ed said in offense, then broke out in a big cheesy grin. "I'm on furlough. My two watch dogs are over there by the door." The three teens looked over to the front entrance where two uniformed prison guards were cavorting with a couple of scantily clad women draped on each arm and had a drink in each hand. "Woof Woof!" Ed barked at the two guards which got their attention. He pointed to Ron and then at his right ring finger. The guards each toasted the blond boy with a raised glass. Ron meekly waved back and went back to staring at his crotch.

"How do you dance with only your lap?" Ron questioned to no one in particular, still not sure what the automotive menace meant. He bounced his hips around in his chair for a few seconds and shook his head. "That can't be it."

"Hey!" Rufus grumbled as he popped out of his pocket home and shook a balled up paw at Ron. "Sleeping!"

"Sorry Buddy," Ron apologized and sat back quietly.

Rufus took one look at the gyrating woman on the stage and turned back to his Big Buddy. "No big." He yawned, put a pair of earmuffs over his ears and ducked back in to the cargo pants pocket.

"Drop it Ron, we're not getting lap dances tonight," Felix said nudging his blond friend and finally activating his robotic arms to remove Motor Ed from his back.

"No lap dances!" Motor Ed sat up and asked in disappointment. "Seriously?"

"Seriously Dude!" Felix mocked the guy who helped Dr. Drakken steal his wheelchair two years prior, and got trounced by Felix, Ron and Kim shortly thereafter.

"If that's the case," Ed said as he kicked back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, "I guess I'll just haveta enjoy the show. Seriously, we don't get nothin like this in The Pen... cept the monthly swimsuit show the guys in Cell Block D put on." He started to hum along to the music, tap his toe and play his imaginary air guitar for a few chords as he watched the stage show.

"What is a lap dance?" Ron asked Wade, leaning across Felix to talk to his under aged friend.

"I'm not sure either Ron," Wade said wide-eyed as he too watched the girl on the stage forgetting the soda he held in his hand with the straw hanging, unused, next to his mouth. "Remember, I'm only fourteen years old and shouldn't be in here. The only naked girls I ever see are the ones on the Internet I run across when I accidentally mistype an address, or my next door neighbor."

"Do you mean that willowy blond?" Ron asked in surprise. "Isn't she like, older than me?"

"Yes, but she leaves the blinds in her bedroom open all the time when she changes," Wade said with a big smile as he finally turned to his friend. "And she knows I'm watching her get undressed. She occasionally waves to me, totally naked."

"You Lucky Dog!" Felix enthused before a thought crossed his mind. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I am a genius," Wade said waggling his eyebrows. "How hard do you think it is for me to make a perfect fake I.D.?"

"So what are we suppose to be doing in here?" Ron asked before he drained the rest of his beer.

"This is your last fling before you get hitched to Kim. We're here to watch naked women dance and get you drunk," Felix said as he finished off his beer and signaled for another round. "When you pass out we're gonna pull some kinda prank on you, like leave you naked on Kim's front doorstep."

"Then we ring the doorbell and run Dude. Seriously," Motor Ed added before he returned his attention to the now totally naked redhead on stage.

"You mean this is suppose to get me drunk?" Ron asked as he accepted a new bottle of beer from the waitress and laid a ten dollar tip on her tray. "This isn't doing anything to me, except maybe make me want to go to the restroom a lot."

"But I told the waitress to spike your beer with whiskey," Felix said in disbelief. He swiftly snatched Ron's fresh beer bottle from the blond's hand and sniffed. Felix reeled back from the container with a very sour face. "Whew, this is more than spiked, this is straight whiskey!"

"I had a feeling something like that would happen," Wade said with a chuckle while slowly shaking his head. "Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers are metabolizing the alcohol and won't allow him to get drunk."

"His Mystical what?" Felix asked the young genius seated beside him.

"My Monkey Powers," Ron said with a huge goofy grin. When he got a blank looked from Felix he looked around the room and, seeing nowhere quiet enough to really talk, added, "Let's go someplace where we can talk." Everyone else in the room started clapping as the music paused for a few seconds before it kicked up in volume with a new song and a different dancer taking the stage. "I can tell you all about my badical new crime fighting Powers!"

"What about the girls?" Felix begged as he pointed to the brunette now on stage dress as a nurse. "Don't you want to watch the naked girls dance?"

Ron laughed as he glanced up at the brunette girl who was swaying her hips to the music while seductively sucking on a candy cane thermometer and shrugged before he turned back to his two friends. "No not really, I got KP. Why would I want to look at any other girl?" Felix thought about it for a few seconds and conceded the point with a shrug and a nod. Ron turned to Brick. "Hey Brickster, we're going somewhere to talk. Do you want to come along?"

"She does have a fine body Ron-Man," the college football star said as he reached up and swiftly tucked a one dollar bill down the front of the dancer's bikini bottom. She slapped his hand away, giggled and wagged a finger at him before she held up both hands with fingers spread wide. Brick picked up a twenty dollar bill from in front of him and held it out to her. The dancer squealed with delight as she hopped off the stage into his lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you Dudes don't seriously wanna beer?" Motor Ed asked the two prison guards who were seated cross-legged on the floor in front of the television in the Renton's living room. They both shook their head as they continued to intensely focus on the video game they were playing. Ed retracted the can he was holding out to them, popped the top and downed half its contents. "Whoa, that's some serious stuff Dudes. Seriously!"

"So you got the rest of your Mystical Monkey Powers when Fist died in Brazil," Felix recapped the tale Ron had told them over the last twenty minutes. "What about Rufus? You said he got some of the Powers when you first went up against Fist."

"I'll be testing the little guy when Ron goes on his honeymoon with Kim," Wade said as he took a sip of his soda and they all looked over to Rufus who was fast asleep, sprawled atop a half eaten wheel of cheese that had been a whole two feet in diameter before the mighty mole rat started his assault. "Rufus is staying with me and I want to run a few scans anyway to see why he's so animated and talkative. I'll compare those scans to the ones I'm getting from a Internet friend of mine who has access to normal naked mole rats. I'll also compare them to the scans I'll get from Ron and Kim tomorrow while they are Powered up."

"So, what can you do with your Powers Dude?" Ed asked. "Seriously."

"I'm a whole lot stronger, faster and more agile for one thing," Ron chuckled. "That means I'm a better fighter. I bet I can even take down Shego right now."

"My fav night time fantasy?" Motor Ed marveled. "Whoa, that Green Goddess can really pack a punch! Seriously, she's my kinda babe! Seriously-now-I-wouldn't-lie-to-you-about-a-thing-like-that."

"I can't throw plasma around like she can," Ron informed everyone, "but I can probably block it now with my energy orb. The next time Kim and I go up against Drakken I'll let KP fight Shego, but I'll toss a few nasty comments her way to see if I can get her riled up enough to shoot at me too. It should make for an interesting mission."

"Skinny Dude, you're talkin a lot better than I remember," Motor Ed observed. "Seriously, do you think it's part of your Powers?"

"I'm not sure," Ron said scratching his head, "but that's the only reason Kim and I came up with."

"Well I don't believe a word your sayin," Motor Ed said as he leaned onto the table and plunked his right elbow down. "Seriously. How about we arm wrestle Dude. Seriously now."

"I don't know," Ron hedged as he shifted nervously in his chair.

"What, are you chicken Dude?" Ed taunted as he sat up. "Seriously?"

"No no, it's not that," Ron blanched and sat back in his chair. "It's just that you haven't done anything wrong so there's no reason to fight you."

"Ron, it's only a test of strength," Wade reasoned to his friend. "Why don't you Power up and see how strong you are? I was in total shock when Kim called after you got zapped to the future and I saw her eyes and tail."

"Wellll," Ron hemmed and hawed and scratched the back of his head for a minute before he leaned forward and Powered up. His tail snaked out through the homemade flap in the back of his cargo shorts and wrapped around his waist as his goofy grin grew. Ron's eyes changed from their normal chocolate brown to a robin's egg hue and flamed a bit. "Okay, you're on."

"Whoa Dude," Motor Ed marveled, "you really got a tail! Seriously!"

"And your eyes!" Felix gawked.

"Yeah, neat isn't it?" Ron laughed as he plopped his right elbow on the table and flexed his fingers. "Let's do this."

Motor Ed leaned in and clasped hands with Ron. Felix extended a mechanical arm from his chair and held the two hands steady. "When I let go, the match begins," Felix said in a serious tone and both contestants nodded in understanding. "Ready... set... go!"

Felix released his mechanical hold and Ed immediately tensed and grunted. Ron's smile grew slightly as he looked over to the two guards still focused on their video game. He turned to Wade and asked, "What's the aim of this game, to pin the other guy's arm to the table?"

"Yes Ron, why?" Wade answered. "Don't you think you can do it?"

"Oh no, but..." Ron said as he became serious for a minute, "couldn't Ed get hurt if I bend his arm the wrong way?"

"It has happened in competition," Felix acknowledged. "Either of you could tear up a muscle or tendon badly. There have also been cases of broken bones."

Perspiration started to bead above Motor Ed's brow as he growled and tried to exert more force on Ron's arm, "Come on Dude, seriously! This is to see how strong your arm muscles are. Mono on mono! You can't hurt me Dude, seriously!"

"If you say so," Ron shrugged as his eye's flamed up with vaporous fire. Ed's arm bent back slowly and his whole body went with it until his knuckles were almost touching the table.

"Whoa Skinny Dude, I give, I give! SERIOUSLY!" Motor Ed yelled as he yanked his arm off the tabletop. He clutched the slightly trembling arm to his chest and rubbed the length of it.

"I'm sorry Ed," Ron sincerely apologized. "I was trying to go slow so I wouldn't injure you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah man, seriously," Motor Ed said as he shook out the arm. "It's just like, I ain't never been beat at arm wrestling since like grade school Dude. Seriously!"

Ron flexed his fingers and shook out his arm to get the blood circulation back into his hand. "If it's any consolation, you still got a wicked-mad grip."

Say, you know what I wanna see?" Motor Ed said with a growing grin as he sat back down. "Seriously. I'd like to see you take on Wheel's mechanical arm. Seriously Dude."

"That wouldn't be fair," Ron protested in a bit of a panic as he turned to Felix. "I've seen you spot some of the weightlifters in the gym at school. When Charlie Mapps was benching four hundred fifty pounds and couldn't finish his reps you picked it up like it was nothing."

"That was using both robotic arms Ron," Felix said. "You'd only be wrestling with one arm here."

"Still," Ron muttered as he got up and paced for a few seconds. His tail uncoiled from around his body and nervously twitched back and forth. "That's like three hundred pounds each. I could barely bench eighty in school."

"If you're worried about getting injured I can keep the arm steady and only increase the amount of pressure to match what you're exerting," Felix offered. He opened a panel on the wheelchair's arm and pointed at a digital readout. "Wade can keep track of the pressure with this guage."

"It would be a way to find out how strong you are with your Powers," Wade stated as he walked over so he could view the guage. "It would also help with my research."

"I promise I won't hurt you Ron," Felix said as he crossed his heart. "I'll stop the second you tell me to and I won't try to pin your arm. I'll only keep the robotic arm steady and match the amount of force you put out."

"Come on Dude," Motor Ed enthused. "If you want I'll go first. Seriously. I've always wanted to know how strong I am."

"Wellll, if Ed goes first," Ron said as his tail wound around his waist again and he sat down in his chair to watch.

Felix extended a robotic arm over to Ed and the contest began. Ron watched the competition while Felix manipulated the controls and Wade kept an eye on the readout. "Fifty... sixty... eighty... one hundred pounds of pressure," Wade called out.

"Come on Wheels," Motor Ed growled. "You can do better than that. Seriously."

"One twenty... one forty..." Wade chimed. Ron and Felix saw beads of perspiration on Ed's brow as his arm started to shiver and quake. "One fifty... one sixty... one sixty five." Motor Ed suddenly released his grip and stood up. "One hundred sixty-nine."

"You're next," Felix said as he moved the metallic arm over to Ron.

"I don't know about this," Ron balked a bit before he took a grip on the claw hand. He set himself and grimaced. "Okay Felix, let 'er rip!"

"Fifty... eighty... one hundred," Wade read out.

"How you doing?" Felix asked with a small grin and laugh. "I can see you're not even working at it yet."

"More," Ron said with a goofy grin.

"One thirty... one fifty... one seventy-five!" Wade exhaled loudly.

"More!" Ron said as his tail slowly snaked from around his body and lazily swished back and forth.

"One ninety! TWO HUNDRED TWENTY!"

Ron's brow furrowed as his tail stuck straight out and his eye's started to flare blue flames that extended almost to his hairline.

"TWO EIGHTY RON!" Wade shouted, "KEEP GOING!"

"WHOA DUDE," Motor Ed howled with his eyes bugging out. "SERIOUSLY!"

A throaty growl emanated from Ron as he sank lower in his chair. The growl grew in intensity for twelve seconds before he swiftly jumped up, knocked his chair from beneath him and grabbed his arm. "Ow OW **OW**!"

"Well?" Motor Ed begged.

Wade let out a long low whistle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls all jumped and cheered at the edge of the pool as four contestants raced the length freestyle. Well, two were far in the lead while two more girls lagged behind doing their best.

_Beep Beep BeBeep_

Kim pulled up three feet from the wall and victory to turn on her wrist Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch Wade? I thought you were out on the town for Ron's Bachelor party."

"We were Kim," Wade said from the small screen, "but we decided to finish our night at Felix' house. I have your website messages forwarded to the Ronunicator and I just received one from Drakken."

"What does Doctor D want?" Shego harshed as she leaned over Kim's shoulder into camera range and held her fingers centimeters apart. "And I was this close to beating you Kimmie!"

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," Kim joked over her shoulder. "Or nuclear bombs."

"Anyway," Wade said shaking his head and laughing, "Shego hasn't been answering any of Drakken's calls to her cell phone

and he wants to know if she can pick up some milk on her way back to the lair."

"Oh no," Shego groaned as she slapped her forehead in dread, "don't tell me it's Karaoke Coco Moo Night! Tell him I'm staying here for a sleepover."

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why Shego is standing behind me?" Kim asked her Web Guru.

"No not really," Wade casually answered. He swiveled Kim's old blue communicator around to show Motor Ed, Felix and Ron sitting around a card table as Ron dealt out a hand. "Motor Ed told us about the truce and that Shego was meeting with you."

"Hey Brains, it's your bid," Motor Ed yelled to Wade from the card table. "Seriously Dude, are you gonna play cards or talk on that little blue gizmo? Seriously."

"I'll be right there," Wade shouted and turned back to Kim. "Ron wasn't interested in the strip club so we came over to Felix' house. Ron beat Motor Ed in arm wrestling twice and now were playing Contract Bridge. Gotta go."

"Wait wait," Shego said totally perplexed as she peered at the now blank screen. "Don't you have to be able to think to play Contract Bridge?"

"Ron has a pretty good mind," Kim said in defense of her future husband as they got out of the pool and toweled off, "at least while playing cards."

"No, I'm talking about that idiot hentai Motor Ed."

An extremely buff, young, blond, handsome Police Officer came in through the gate from the front yard and walked directly over to Kim. He towered over her petite frame as he asked, "Are you Kim Possible?"

"Yes, I'm Kim Possible," she answered slightly confused. "How can I help you Officer..." she looked at his name tag, "...Hugh G. Wadd?"

The Police Officer slapped handcuffs onto one of Kim's wrist and attached the other end to his as Bonnie turned on some loud Techno-dance music. He grabbed his shirt with his free hand and yanked at the tear-away fabric exposing his bare chest. "I'm here to make sure you get a chance to misbehave before your wedding night." Officer Wadd's groin shot out as he reached down and ripped off his pants so all could see he was only wearing a pair of tight red Speedos. He kicked off his shoes and grinned at Kim. The fake Officer raised his free hand in the air and bounced to the music, his only item of attire thrusting closer and closer to the embarrassed auburn-haired girl with each step.

"Bonnie!" Kim yelled as she tried to turn to her new brunette friend, quickly becoming an irritating enemy again, "a Stripper? This is beyond so not funny!"

"Sure it is K!" Bonnie hollered back with glee. "Come on, just one dance!"

Kim yanked down hard on the handcuffs bringing the man's face to her and she grabbed a fistful of his short spiky haircut. "If you want me to misbehave I suppose I could break the law by kicking your butt... unless you take these darn handcuffs off, NOW!"

"Ow!" the fake Officer squealed in a shrill girly voice. "Settle down girlfriend, you're not my type anyway. Although..." he reached down and fished the keys out of his pants pocket, "... I could be persuaded to make room in my bed for your boyfriend Ronnie. I think he is H.O.T. Hot!" Officer Wadd squealed in delight like a little girl as he pranced in place and clapped.

"Hey Chippy," Shego purred as she stepped up to the man and wrapped an arm around his neck, "do you like Karaoke and chocolate milk?"

"Coco Moo and Karaoke, I love em! But why do you ask?"

Shego picked up their clothes and walked him to the gate. "I think you and Dr. D will get along famously."

"A doctor?" The fake Police Officer let out a huge sigh. "My mother's always wanted me to marry a doctor."

"Riiiight," Shego laughed. "We need to make one quick stop on the way to pick up some milk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's nice to know our tail fur is actually human hair so Papa S isn't allergic to either Ron or I when we're Powered up," Kim said in relief. "But did you say Ron beat Motor Ed in arm wrestling last night? Twice?" Kim watch Wade scan her fiancé from head to toe as he hovered in his energy sphere above the genius' bed in full Power up mode.

"Ron was awesome!" Wade enthused as he looked over the readouts streaming across his computer screen. "Ron beat Motor Ed hands down then went up against Felix' mechanical arm." Wade signaled the blond that he was finished with the scan.

"Yeah, but Ed went first," Ron said, a tad chagrined as his orb dissipated and he walked over to Kim. "He got up to a pressure of one hundred sixty-nine pounds before he quit."

"And how did you do Sweetie?" Kim questioned her soon-to-be husband in only six days as she enfolded him in a hug.

"I..." Ron started and blushed as he almost pulled out of Kim's strong grasp while he shied away. He humbly mumbled something unintelligible.

"Roooon?" Kim queried in a slightly miffed but curious tone.

"Three hundred _mumble mumble."_

"ThreehundredwhatRon"Kim said in a totally miffed tone this time. She looked over to Wade who had just scanned Rufus. "Wade?"

"Ron more than doubled Motor Ed's numbers before he let go," Wade informed his auburn-haired friend. He stood up from his computer and practically beamed. "Three hundred Eighty-Five pounds of pressure! Then Ron took on Ed with his tail!" The two boys broke out in an all-out fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kim queried trying to picture Ron's tail taking on the big blond mechanic in arm wrestling.

"Ron not only beat Motor Ed with his tail," Wade continued to laugh, "but he tossed Ed clear across the room!"

"Hey," Ron said defensively with his cheeks a fiery red, "I still have a few problems controlling my tail, especially when I concentrate on using it!"


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all right to the series _Kim Possible_ under lock and key. I don't have the key so I receive nothing for this story except your good or bad reviews. So, hit me!

MC 2

Chapter 4

Arrival

Kim and Ron got out of her small sporty car in the vast, short term parking lot and started toward the Middleton International Airport's terminal for foreign arrivals. "What flight are Master Sensei and Yori coming in on?" Kim queried her beau as she linked hands with Ron and gave a little squeeze.

"I'm not sure KP," Ron answered. "Yori only told me to meet them here at eleven PM tonight. I didn't think there were any flights that run this late but you never know when you're dealing with a secret ninja travel agency. Do you remember when Yori and I left school to rescue Master Sensei from DNAmy last year? I looked at the departure board and saw all the flights to South America were booked and suddenly a ninja appeared from out of nowhere and handed me two tickets."

"That is true Stoppable-sama." The baritone voice came from behind them. "We do have our ways to get around normal airline protocol." The couple turned to see an old Japanese man in an ornate oriental kimono sporting a long white, Fu Manchu mustache and goatee standing beside a lithe, dark-haired girl clad in a ankle length, slinky black dress decorated with a light blue dragon snaking down one side and a waist high slit up the other.

"Master Sensei, Yori," Ron cheerfully chimed as he bowed to his friends and instructors from the secret ninja academy atop Mount Yamanouchi. "We are honored by your attendance of our wedding."

"Yes, we feel greatly honored," Kim echoed as she bowed to the oriental couple. "Ron and I also deeply appreciate the trouble you went through to get the Lotus Blossoms for our wedding. It's most gracious of you to help us in that way but, isn't the honorific sama reserved for someone of superior ability?"

"It is Possible-sama," Sensei said with a sincere bow. "Since you both have the Mystic Powers now, you far surpass my humble abilities."

"Mine too Kim-sama," Yori added with an equally deep bow.

Both Kim and Ron returned the gesture. "Arigatō," they said in unison.

Kim noticed five Porters each wheeling a very large crate toward them. "Are those the flowers? I don't think we can fit all 250 Lotus Blossoms in my car." They looked over to the sporty but compact Roth SL Coupe and saw most of the crates were as large or larger than the car itself.

"That will not be necessary," Master Sensei said as he held out the luggage claim tickets and a black hooded ninja suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, took the stub and vanished in a puff of smoke. "The flowers will be delivered to the synagogue and reception hall by our secret ninja delivery service. All will be ready on time."

"The Florist delivered the bowls this afternoon," Ron informed his teacher and friend, "but that looks to be a lot more than 250 flowers."

"There are over 250 blossoms in each container," Yori said with a mouth covered titter. "I did not think five or six would be enough for each table and the Synagogue and Reception Hall should be decorated as well. There will also be a special corsage for each of your Mothers along with the bridal bouquet."

"Do we owe you anything for the Lotus flowers?" Ron asked as he took out his wallet and held it open. "I mean they're expensive flowers and with the transportation costs and all..."

Master Sensei held up his hand to stop Ron. "That is not necessary. The gathering and transportation of the blossoms was treated as a training exercise for the younger students. An exercise in strategic planning, stealth and covertness that was carried off with efficiency. And, it was for a very worthy cause. Consider it our humble wedding present along with our sincere congratulations." Master Sensei and Yori bowed deeply to the young Middleton couple who promptly returned the honor.

Kim and Ron escorted their guests to Kim's car and Ron got in the back seat with Yori while Master Sensei sat in front with Kim. "You must be tired after the long flight. Where can we drop you off?" Kim asked as she started the car and drove out of the lot.

"We have a few things to do in the area and will be staying with... friends," Yori said hesitantly but with a giggle. "We know it is late but Master Sensei is most anxious to talk with you about your Powers and the important position you have in the world now."

"I am a little eager to hear what you have to tell us Master Sensei. We didn't get a chance to talk much to Dakota before he..." Kim's voice trailed off as tears welled up and she paused a little too long at a stop sign before she turned the corner. "We can go to my house and talk," she said softly.

"That is acceptable," the old Japanese man said quietly. "I had not talked my old friend for a few years when he suddenly appeared at the school last month. Dakota told me he found a cave where he would transfer his Coyote Powers to you and that he planned to do it as soon as possible. We both knew when the transfer occurred, he would not be long for this world." Master Sensei drew in a big breath and sighed. "Now, what I have to tell you may be a bit disturbing so it is advisable for you to be seated and attentive when you hear it."

"That sounds ominous," Kim worried as she checked her side mirrors. "Is it save the world serious or just keeping busy with the bad guys serious?"

"You and Stoppable-sama have saved the world many times Possible-sama," Master Sensei said with a smile that swiftly turned upside down, "but soon you may face the biggest fight of your lives."

"So we got our full respective Powers in the nick of time," Ron laughed. "Isn't that always the case?"

"Yes, almost as if your lives were an animated television series," Yori half joked but continued in a serious tone. "But at least in an animated show you know the heroes always win in the end. This may not be the case here."

Kim worriedly looked at her fiancé in her rear view mirror and saw Ron sitting back in his seat with his goofy grin plastered all over his face. "Ron, aren't you worried about the events yet to come?"

"Not really KP," Ron happily chimed. "Neither of us have had any premo-notions yet." He turned to Yori to explain. "We both had a bad feeling that something major would happen and we'd never see each other again just before I got zapped by the Pan Can Cannon and sent into the future. I got back okay and I'm here now. Whatever comes our way, I know KP and I can cope."

Master Sensei folded his hands in his lap and sighed. "I only wish I had your youthful confidence Stoppable-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you and Dakota just happened to square off against each other on the battlefield and went at it like cats and dogs for a few minutes before the stalemate. Of course the fighting was still going on all around you," Ron asked as a statement while anxiously sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Of course Stoppable-sama, We each parried many blows and were so focused on our personal battle neither of us would have know if another warrior was coming at us at the time. So we stood there, toe-to-toe," Master Sensei said solemnly as he gazed at the far wall of the Possible living room and his eyes narrowed, "my katana and his tomahawk and knife, grinding against each other, trying to gain some small advantage."

Silence filled the Possible living room for a full minute before Ron exploded. "SO WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Master Sensei turned, looked directly at the blond boy and warmly smiled. "My strength was quickly leaving me so I did the only thing I could do."

"What What!" Ron almost yelled as he calmed down a bit. "I know both you and Dakota survived your fight and became friends. How did you break the stalemate?"

"I asked Dakota if he had ever tried Saki," Master Sensei said with a shrug. "Dakota told me he had not sampled the local firewater so we left the field of battle. We ended up at a tavern in a nearby town and... I believe the expression is, got drunk to the gills. That evening we drunkenly stumbled into the mountains, found the jade deposit and, the next day, started to carve our statues to praise our good fortune and friendship."

"You two got plastered?" Ron laughed out loud. "I can see how that would make you two close friends. I hear there's a real bond between drinking buddies."

"Where would you hear such information Ron-sama?" Yori asked. "I did not think you drank."

"Yes Ron-sama!" Kim begged slightly miffed at her beau. "Where would you possibly hear anything like that about alcohol?"

"Hirotaka," Ron said nonchalantly then withered under Kim's intense stare. "Hiro and a few of the other older students took me out on the town the last time I trained at Yamanouchi. He said if I wanted to be accepted I should go out with them to the bars so they could get to know me better. Hiro told me drinking buddies become close friends and if we got drunk, we would bond."

"Oh, so that's when you got the tattoo." Kim nodded in understanding. "I love the sentiment but the location is somewhat... questionable."

"What is the sentiment Possible-sama, if you don't mind my asking?" Master Sensei politely asked.

"It says _KP & RS_ _4_-_EVER_," Kim tittered with a ruby red face. "It's in emerald green, to match my eyes."

"And where is the tattoo?" Yori slyly begged her blond friend. "May I see it?"

"Wellll," Ron looked down at his lap and sheepishly scratched the back of his head as his face turned a fire engine red, "I'd rather not say where it is. It's for Kim's eyes only."

"It is on your..." Yori started as her eyes followed Ron and Kim's gaze to the zipper of his cargo pants. "Oh... OH! It must have been extremely painful when you got it." Yori turned a dark shade of red matched only by a perfectly ripe tomato.

"I really couldn't say," Ron said as he nervously shifted in his seat. "I was drunk and almost out of it at the time so I don't remember much but it was sore for a few days. Luckily KP didn't see it until much later, long the swelling had gone down."

"Ron-sama," Yori said in amazement at the experience, "all I can say is... Ouch!"

"Pain isn't anything new to me," Ron nonchalanted with a terse wave of the hand. "You should remember I've been getting knocked around big time by all the henchmen and bad guys and assorted laser cannons Kim and I have gone up against over the years. Pain means nothing to me now. I simply ignore it and it doesn't bother me."

"I am pleased you have learned that lesson Stoppable-sama. A true warrior ignores any and all pain in order to accomplish his task," the old Japanese man said as he leaned forward in his chair. "You have changed since you trained during your winter school break. I have noticed your vocabulary and grammar have improved greatly, as has your confidence."

"I told Ron the same thing," Kim said as she bounced over on the couch and sat on her blond boy's lap. "His improvements began right after Monkey Fist perished and the full Mystical Monkey Powers transfered to Ron."

"The Mystical Powers should not have improved his mental abilities," Master Sensei informed the Middleton couple. "The Powers should only have increase Stoppable-sama's physical prowess and abilities. It did only that for my friend Dakota and I after we discovered the jade deposit and made our statues."

"But Dakota told us the Powers affect everyone differently," Kim informed the old man. "Monkey Fist knew Tai Zing Peq Quar and Ron didn't. When Ron first got his partial Powers he was able to defeat Fist on several occasions. Shouldn't Fist's abilities have improved when he got the Powers?"

"Monkey Fist did not know Martial Arts before he received his Mystic Powers," Yori informed the pair of teens with a little venom and disgust showing in her voice. "He had read about them but he never practiced the Arts until shortly before he got his Powers."

"But Fist always bragged about being a master of Tai Zing Peq Quar," Ron said taken aback.

"All Bravado," Master Sensei huffed. "He may have been a British Lord but Monkey Fist lied to everyone. Like a dead goldfish floating in his small bowl, Fist's yellow belly showed his true, deceitful color to all who would care to take a closer look."

Silence fell over the room for a minute before Ron softly spoke up. "So now that I have the full MMP can you teach me all about them?" Ron continued quietly as he held his hands out and his MMP glow surrounded his fingers for a few seconds before it quickly extinguishing. "I mean I've discovered a lot about them but there may be more and you've been using the MMP for quite a while, Toshimu-sama." Ron bowed his head in respect.

"I have only kept enough of the Mystics to keep me alive Stoppable-sama," Master Sensei said as his head fell to his chest with fatigue, "and that is slowly ebbing from me so please, only honor me with the suffix san. I am afraid I do not have the strength to teach and do not deserve the honor of sama... or the title of Master Sensei for that matter. Yori-chan will take my place at Yamanouchi if you, Stoppable-sama, do not want the position."

Ron nervously glanced between Yori and Master Sensei. "Are you asking me to teach and run the school?" Ron's old habits of self doubt and panic set in and he waved his hands in front of him defensively. He backpedaled into the rear cushions of the sofa as far as he could, "No No No I am NOT a teacher. I've barely learned enough to keep me alive. KP would be a better Sensei." He pointed to his fiancé.

Three people looked to Kim. "Me? No thank you. I enjoy learning and using all the Martial Arts styles but I don't think I'd have the patience to teach. If I came across a student like Ron, I'm afraid I'd get so frustrated I'd literally tear his head off." She turned to her boyfriend. "You don't catch on to anything very quickly Sweetie, but we've been together forever and I know a few special techniques to get through to you that I couldn't use on anyone else."

"What are those techniques?" Yori asked out of curiosity. Kim leaned over and whispered in Yori's ear. The female ninja's eyes widened in shock then she broke into a titter. "Oh! I guess you could not use those on anyone other than your beloved Ron-chan."

"Then it is settled. Yori will take over as Master Sensei." Toshimu pulled a scroll from the sleeve of his ornately decorated kimono and handed it to Ron. "This will inform you of all I have learned about the Powers over the centuries. It will not be long before I join my dear friend Dakota, but at least I know you two have what it takes to carry on in our absence."

Kim got off Ron's lap and knelt in front of the old Japanese man. She laid her hands on his knees and bowed her head between her arms. "I haven't known you as long as Ron has Toshimu-san, but I feel highly honored to have known you for the little time I have."

"Absolutely," Ron chimed as he knelt beside Kim, gently folded his hands together around the scroll and bowed all the way to the floor. "It has been more than a great honor to study under your tutelage and I hope and pray you stick around long enough to attend our wedding next week." A glint of his goofy grin arose as he sat back on his heels and slyly winked, "You may be 1700 years old but always remember, you're only as young as you feel."

"I will remember," Toshimu said with a small laugh. "And I too hope to witness your nuptials... Ron-kun, Kim-chan." A tear rolled down his cheek as he laid a loving hand on Kim's. "It has been my great honor to watch you two grow and mature into the fine warriors you have each become. But, in the near future you will face a consortium of criminals you know all to well and their plot will no doubt be insidious and ruthless." Toshimu immediately recognized the inquisitive looks on Kim and Ron's faces and held up a hand to stop the barrage of questions he knew was coming. "We have heard of a gathering of all the major villains and there will be but one single evil plot. I am afraid that is all we know at this time. Now, Master Sensei Yori and I must leave. It is late and we must rest."

The couple from Japan got up and the Middleton couple walked them to the front door. Kim and Ron stopped on the front porch and waved as Toshimu and Yori proceeded to the curb. A big, sleek black SUV pulled up and Toshimu bowed slightly to the pair before he slowly climbed in. Yori bowed and waved before she hopped into the vehicle and it sped away.

Ron turned in Kim's one-armed embrace and kissed her briefly on the lips. "It's late so I better head for home. That is unless you want to go over the scroll Toshimu-san gave us."

"It is late Sweetie," Kim cooed as she nestled into his arms. "We can look over the scroll tomorrow after you come by and we finish our morning run."

"You got it KP," Ron said and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he spun from the hug and headed down the sidewalk. "I'll see you in my dreams."

"Good Night Sweetie," Kim sang and blew him one more kiss as she leaned in the doorway and contently watched him disappear into the night.

Ron happily walked the few blocks to his home and stealthily snuck upstairs to his attic room so as not to disturb Hanna or his parents. He grabbed his travel toothbrush out of his mission backpack and ran it over his teeth foregoing his usual trip to the second floor bathroom. Ron stripped out of his cargo pants and hockey jersey and, just as his head hit the pillow, he sat up in shock. "No," was the only whispered word to escape Ron's lips as his head hit his chest and he began to sob.

Only eight seconds passed before his cell phone rang. Acting purely on instinct and autopilot, Ron dug it out of his pants and flipped it open. "Yeah KP I know. I felt it too." He paused as Kim said something to him. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that. I'll meet you at the front door." Ron slowly got out of bed, put on a tee shirt and sweat pants and wearily trudged down the stairs.

When Ron opened the door Kim came running onto the porch and leapt onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his hips. "I'm so sorry Ron," Kim squeaked as she snuggled her face into his neck.

"I know KP," Ron choked out. "He... we..." Ron buried his face in Kim's hair as his shoulders started to heave violently.

Kim let her lower grasp around her beau slip as she stepped down, still holding him in her arms. She led him back into the house and headed for the kitchen.

"Ronnie, is that you down there?" only Kim heard from the top of the stairs. "Was someone at the door?"

"Yes Mama S it's me," Kim answered softly as she watched her future mother-in-law descend the steps. "We just got some bad news. One of our teachers just passed away. Master Sensei from..." the rest of the sentence caught in her throat.

"Oh my," Mrs. Stoppable gasped and cinched her robe before she quickly descended the rest of the steps and wrapped her arms around the couple. "I know this must be devastating Ronnie, you've always talked about him like a second father." After a minute of silence she help Kim almost carry Ron into the kitchen turning on the light as they entered. The two women set Ron down in a chair and his head immediately collapsed onto the tabletop covered by his arms. "I'll put the coffee pot on," Jan softly muttered and went to one of the kitchen counters.

The telephone rang and the two women looked at each other. "Who would be calling at this time of night?" Janette Stoppable queried aloud to her future daughter-in-law.

"I think I know," Kim said as she went to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Stoppable residence. Yori!" Kim cried when she recognized the voice. "Yes, Ron and I know. We both sensed when it happened so I came right over. We are so sorry for your loss." Kim listened for a minute, looked over to Mrs. Stoppable and nodded as she said, "If you'd like, you can come over here and stay with us. I know Ron and I won't be able to sleep tonight and we can talk some more." Jan Stoppable smiled and nodded her approval to Kim before she returned her attention to making the coffee. Kim returned to the phone call with Yori. "No that's okay, we understand. You have a safe flight and let us know about the funeral arrangements when they're set." Kim's eyes lit up in shock. "No funeral, not even a memorial service? Well, okay. If we can help with anything let us know and thank you again for the Lotus Blossoms. Yes. Good Bye, Master Sensei Yori." Kim slowly hung up the receiver while she stared into space in deep thought.

"When will Yori get here dear," Jan Stoppable asked as she turned around from starting the coffee pot.

"She's not coming over Mama S," Kim said shaking her head to come out of her revelry. "Yori will be taking Master Sensei back to Japan right away."

"Did I hear you say there won't be a funeral?" Mrs. Stoppable asked her soon-to-be daughter by marriage.

"Yes," Kim answered as she went over to Ron and gently rubbed his back, "it was his last wish. Master Sensei and Yori were talking in the car and he said he didn't want anything to interrupt our wedding plans so he didn't want a funeral or any other service. Yori said he laid back and closed his eyes to rest during the drive and, when they got to their destination, she couldn't wake him. Master Sensei passed away in the car after talking with Ron and I over at my house."


	5. Kiss Kiss

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all right to the series _Kim Possible_ sewn up like a well tailored suit; Much too nice to try and pull at the threads to tear it apart. I receive nothing for this story except your good and bad review. I'll accept either. After one and a half years of writing and 24 stories, I'm still learning.

MC2

Chapter 5

Kiss Kiss

Kim swiftly but silently descended the steps from Ron's attic room and almost ran into Mr. Stoppable in the second floor hall as he came out of Hanna's room. "Kim. I didn't hear either you or Ronald come in this evening. Is everything alright?" the concerned father asked.

"No, not really Papa S," Kim answered as she looked down at the scroll held in her two hands. "Ron and I just found out Master Sensei passed away after talking with us and Ron is a little, distraught. I thought he might like to go over the scroll Sensei gave him to, you know, try to get his head back in the game."

"That should work," Dean Stoppable nodded solemnly. "I was just checking on Hanna. It's amazing that she's sleeping through the night already."

"Yes, Hanna is something special," Kim giggled softly. She held the scroll over her head and waggled it as she started for the stairs to the first floor. "Well, if this doesn't work I'll bring Ron up to check on his baby sister. Hanna always brings a smile to Ron's face."

"You do that," Dean said with a knowing grin. "And tell my wife everything is okay up here."

"I will," Kim softly said as she padded barefoot down the steps and made her way back to the kitchen. She saw Ron sitting up at the table talking to his mother. "Are you feeling better Ron?" Kim queried as she walked over to them, sat down next to her future husband and took his hands in hers. "Your father said Hanna is still asleep and everything is alright upstairs."

"Yeah, I'm better KP," Ron sighed and smiled weakly. "I was just telling Mom about Toshimu and his history."

"It's hard to believe one of your teachers was almost 1700 years old," Jan Stoppable lightly laughed as she got up and started to pour coffee into three mugs, "but I guess not really considering what you two usually go through on a typical mission. And just think, now that Ronnie has the full Mystical Powers he'll live to be that old too."

"Barring any fatal accidents," Kim said with a nod. She unrolled the scroll and started to peruse it's contents. "According to this, the Mystic Power draw on nature itself for its energy. As long as we keep fit and active and as long as the Earth stays relatively sound, I don't see any reason for us to pass on until we lose our Powers."

"But we can still get hurt or die," Ron said solemnly, "just like Monkey Fist did when he went to steal the Monkey Shine Amulet in Brazil." He turned to his mother. "Monkey Fist and his monkey minions were killed by the various traps they tripped that were guarding the amulet."

Jan Stoppable set her coffee mug down, got up from the table and went to the refrigerator. She reached into the cabinet above the fridge and pulled out a spiral bound notebook. Jan sat down and methodically paged through the book until she came to the page she was looking for. "Oh yes, Monkey Fist. Formerly known as Lord Montgomery Fiske before being spliced with monkey DNA by Amy Hall. Note, see DNAmy. Hmmm. English Lord, archaeologist and explorer." She ran her finger down the page and muttered to herself, "Got his Mystical Powers from four jade monkey statues on the same day as Ron, defeated... defeated... in space with Fredrick and defeated..." Jan retrieved the pen clipped to the top of the notebook and wrote at the bottom of the page as she read aloud, "Died, when, trying to, retrieve, Monkey, Shine, Amulet, in Brazil. All, Powers, to Ron."

"Mom?" Ron questioned.

Jan clipped the pen to the top of the spiral bound notebook and closed it before she looked up at the two teens. "You two battle so many villainous foes I need a scorecard to keep them all straight in my mind. Now Kim, you used the terms we and our. What special Mystical Powers do you have and when did you get them?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you like some more coffee Ronnie?" Jan Stoppable asked as she poured herself a half cup more and held the pot out.

"No Mom I'm fine," Ron said as he shook his head, looked out the window and yawned. "The Sun's almost up and we've talked the night away. I think I'll get a few hours of sleep now."

"Sleep sounds fine and dandy to me too right about now," Kim yawned also. "Ron and I were going out for a run this morning before we'd go over the scroll but we can put those two things off."

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Jan said as she sat down at the table, "your annual Naco royalty check came in the mail yesterday. The direct deposit receipt is on the television."

"Did you see how much it was for this time?" Ron asked as he got up and headed for the kitchen door.

"No dear but your father was talking with the bank when it came in. They told him the deposit was for one hundred seven million."

Ron stopped half way through the door. "A hundred seven million dollars?" he questioned as he turned and faced the two women sitting at the table. "What are we going to do with another hundred mil KP?"

Kim got up, walked over and embraced Ron. "Well, we've already set aside a few million dollars for your restaurant and a house after graduation, paid the hangar fees for both here and Berkley for the next four years and prepaid the fuel costs for our plane. Oh, and the wedding and honeymoon are paid for too. We can give some of it to charity."

"I suppose we could buy a new plane," Ron said in thought. "The one I bought you with the first royalty check is three years old now."

"We don't need a new plane," Kim huffed as she snuggled further into his arms. "I don't know why you can't leave the money in the bank and let it accrue interest."

"KP, between the interest and Dad's wicked investing skills we've accrued enough from the last two checks to buy most of Middleton," Ron said in disgust as he threw his hands in the air and almost broke from her hug. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sick of all the money we have."

"Then don't worry about it Sweetie," Kim cooed and gently stroked his cheek to calm him down. "As long as we have enough to get by on you don't have to worry about anything else. As long as the balance in the accounts don't go below say, one hundred dollars, we'll survive."

"You're right KP," Ron chuckled and his goofy grin reappeared.

Jan got up from the kitchen table and gently pushed the two teens through the kitchen door toward the stairs. "Why don't you two go up to Ron's room and get some sleep, we can all talk about it tonight at dinner. I'll invite your parents over Kim."

Ron wearily walked up the stairs. "You're right Mom. Good night... or morning... or whatever." He yawned again and his eyes remained closed as he went into autopilot walking up the steps to his attic room.

"I'll be up in a minute Sweetie," Kim said as she turned to her future mother-in-law. "You don't mind if Ron and I sleep together in the same room?"

"No Kim, I don't mind at all," Jan smiled sweetly as she gently placed her hands on Kim's shoulders. "You and Ron are adults now. You'll be married in less than a week and then you're off to college. Dean and I agree with your parents that we don't want you living in sin in the apartment but that's just the way we were brought up. I'm trying to be more modern in my thinking because I understand you two love each other so..." her smile warmly grew, "...I don't mind if you fudge your honeymoon date by a few days. I know you and Ron will be together for a long long time so I think you can share a bed, starting this morning."

"To be honest Mama S, Ron and I have already shared a bed... two or three times. We both had a premonition that something major would happen to one of us, so we consummated our friendship, just in case. That was just before we faced off against Dementor and Ron got zapped into the future. Did Ron tell you everything when he got back?" Kim queried with a worried look but hoping for the best in Ron's discretion of the sitch.

"Yes Kim," the older woman quietly said with a smirking, all knowing smile. "Ron told me and your mother all about his premo-notion and his trip to the future; Including the fact that you may be pregnant with a boy." The smirk morphed into a kind, motherly smile on Jan's face. "I think it's wonderful and so does your mom. Even Dean is pleased as punch at the prospects of a grandchild, but I don't think your father knows yet. Having a baby boy and Hanna around may make things a little hectic but I think it'll be great. I'm not too thrilled with the prospects of President Rockwaller popping in from time to time to make out with Ronnie while he's also trying to keep you and our Bonnie happy. That could complicate your marriage quite a bit and place extra strain on him."

"I'm not too thrilled with the sitch myself Mama S," Kim said with a frown, "although I can see where President Rockwaller is coming from. I thought the incident from back before high school was buried and forgotten, but when Bonnie told us the reason she had been so harsh to me and Ron, well... If the situation was reversed I might have become a bitter Queen Kim all throughout high school, Ron is just that good."

"Just like his father. And please, call me Jan." Mrs. Stoppable laughed lightly as she placed both hands on Kim's shoulders, spun her around toward the steps and gave a little shove. "Now go upstairs and get some sleep. Ron still needs some comforting and so do you. You both had some major drama last night and you're tired."

"Thank you... Jan," Kim said with a smile over her shoulder as she ascended the steps, "especially for sitting up with us half the night." She stopped part way up the stairs and turned. "Oh, did you know President Rockwaller came for a visit and invited us to her wedding this Sunday?"

"Yes, Ronnie had mentioned it."

"But I didn't tell him that President Bonnie let it slip out that I might be pregnant with twins." Kim turned and softly ascended the stairs not seeing the shock and surprise that morphed into a huge beaming smile on Janette Stoppable's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim partially awoke to someone giggling and patting her face. "Ron," she grumbled and tried to swat away the persistent pats, "it's summer and we don't have to get up for school." Kim heard Ron mumble something incoherent as the slaps and giggles continued. "I'm not in the mood right now so this better be ultra important to wake me up," Kim muttered to herself before she opened her eyes and was greeted by a cherub face with a jet black mop of hair above an adorable broad smile.

"A-ha," Hanna squealed with delight as she patted Kim's face again.

"Hanna, how did you get up here? I thought I shut and locked the bedroom door," Kim murmured to her future sister-in-law before she closed her eyes to nod off again.

Hanna rolled over and patted her brother on the back of the head. "Ron!" she blurted out.

"Yeah Han it's me and I'm fast asleep," Ron mumbled as he rolled over toward the small distraction and tried to pull the sheets over his head.

Hanna would have no part of either of the two teens falling back to sleep. She deftly swiped the bed sheet aside, grabbed Ron's cowlick and pulled him closer to Kim. The small child reached out and latched onto Kim's nose with her other hand and pulled the auburn-haired girl toward Ron. "Kim!" she squealed and let go with both hands.

"When did Hanna start talking Ron?" Kim queried still half asleep as she brushed at her nose and snuggled closer to her beau.

"Han's not speaking yet KP," Ron uttered as he slung an arm over Kim's waist. "She has gotten into the habit of crawling into bed with me in the morning."

"Kim! Ron! Kiss!" the rave-haired baby clearly said with a giggle and hand clap.

The two teens eye's slowly opened wide in stunned amazement as they stared at Hanna.

"K-KP, Hanna just..." Ron stuttered.

"I know Ron," Kim said flabbergasted.

The tiny tyke sat slightly above and between Kim and Ron's heads and patted each of them as she squealed, "Kim, Ron!"

"That's right Han," Ron said now fully awake as he smiled proudly at his sister, "she's Kim and I'm Ron! And who are you?"

The baby squealed, clapped and bounced once on the first syllables, "Hanna!"

"That's very good Hanna," Kim enthused as she propped herself on one elbow and lovingly ran a hand through the infant's dark hair. "Ron, your sister is simply amazing. Your dad told me she's sleeping through the night already and now to be able to talk like this before she's even ten months old, it's fantastic! She should only be saying mama and papa at this stage and still need an occasional midnight feeding!"

"Well, she is a super ninja baby who can walk on walls and ceilings and occasionally save the world," Ron shrugged, but beamed with brotherly pride at his sister. He leaned in, gave Hanna a kiss on the cheek and cooed, "And I love my little sister too, did you know that Hanna?"

"Kiss," Hanna laughed and bounced while patting her brother's mouth.

"That's right Hanna. I just gave you a kiss," Ron beamed brighter.

Hanna looked over to Kim with questioning eyes. "Kiss?"

"Sure Hanna, I'll give my sister-in-law a kiss." Kim said leaned in and gave the tyke a lingering buss on the forehead.

"Tanks." Hanna's smile amped up then twisted slightly as her unsure look returned and bore into Kim. "Kiss Ron?" She grabbed Ron's hair again with her left hand and Kim's lower lip with her right. With super baby strength she pulled the two teens together until they were an inch apart then let go. "Kiss."

"I think Hanna wants to see us kiss KP," Ron said with a slightly red face. "Not that I don't mind kissing my badical wife-to-be after waking up."

"I think I have a spare kiss on me somewhere for my bon-diggity husband-to-be," Kim giggled. "We don't want The Han to go all Flippie-Style on us now, do we?" She leaned in and gave Ron a peck on the lips. Kim swiftly followed up and gave him another and another. The brief kisses quickly turned into a deep passionate one.

"Kiss, kiss KISS!" Hanna excitedly yelled and bounced on the bed bringing the two love birds out of their blissful, post-sleep osculation.

As their lips parted Ron blushed and mutter, "Talk about a PDA. We have our own personal cheer squad rooting us on."

Kim reached up and pulled the infant between her and Ron and stated to tickle Hanna. "You don't have to urge Ron and me to kiss like that," she cooed to the laughing baby. "And I think with an attitude like that you'll be Middleton High's head cheerleader before you get into grade school."

Kim let up on her tickle attack and Hanna looked over to her brother. "Kiss Kim?"

"Yeah Hanna, Kim and I will kiss some more," Ron said as he smiled. "Maybe later."

"And we may do a bit more, if and when we can get a little privacy," Kim hungrily growled with a wicked smile as she coyly eyed her blond boy.

Hanna looked at Kim, then at Ron and again at Kim. Her little smile broadened as she stood between the two teens. "Kay." Hanna bounced once on the bed before she flipped over Kim, bounced once more on the edge of the bed and did a double somersault landing on her feet on the floor. She toddled over to the door and turned to face them hanging on the door frame. "Kiss kiss," Hanna giggled before she disappeared. Kim and Ron could hear her steadily take the steps one at a time.

Kim looked over to the battered old alarm clock on the nightstand. "Both of your parents have gone to work by this time. I suppose we should get up and keep an eye on Hanna."

"That's not necessary," Ron said as he folded his arms behind his head and laid back on the bed. He nodded to a box on the nightstand next to the alarm. They saw a red indicator light up and the small TV next to it came on and showed a picture of Hanna's room. "Wade helped me design and install a motion and voice activated baby monitor system for the house. Hanna just crawled back into her crib. Jeez KP, Hanna's still a few months short of her first birthday and she's talking up a storm already. Imagine what she'll be like in a couple of years. Maybe we should get her a cell phone with unlimited minutes for her first birthday."

"Maybe," Kim purred and leaned in as her hand disappeared beneath Ron's boxer shorts, "but at least she understood me and can take a hint."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a half hour of Powered Up sexual playtime between the sheets Kim and Ron got dressed and headed down the stairs only to find Hanna fast asleep in her crib. They watched her peacefully doze for a few minutes before they turned to leave. As they reached the bedroom door they heard, "Kiss kay?"

Kim returned to the crib, picked up Hanna and sat down in the old rocking chair that had been in the Stoppable family for decades. Kim place Hanna on her lap facing her and stroked the wavy black hair as she said, "Yes Hanna, the kiss was wonderful. Thank you for giving us some alone time."

Hanna tapped Kim's stomach and giggled, "Pat, Pat!"

"Do you want to play Patty Cake?" Ron queried as he walked over and knelt beside Kim.

"Pat, Pat," Hanna giggled as she patted Kim's stomach again. She moved her tiny hand over a few inches and tapped again. "Paul, Paul!"

Kim's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped into her lap.

"Who's Paul?" Ron asked his auburn-haired fiancé.

"I, I told you President Rockwaller came by the other day while you and Tara were out shopping," Kim hesitantly uttered in slight shock.

"Yeah, you said she invited us to her wedding," Ron confirmed.

"Wellll," Kim started as she practically glowed, "she let it slip that instead of just one boy, I'm pregnant with twins. She called them Paul and Patricia."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ronald," Dean Stoppable started as he spooned some peas onto his plate and passed the bowl to his left, "I know you probably haven't thought about it much but... Kim's father and I have been talking."

"Talking about what dad?" Ron queried as he took a large meatball, placed it on his pile of spaghetti and moved the platter over to Kim.

"Well, to be honest," Dean rubbed the back of his neck before he accepted the bowl of mashed potatoes from his wife, "we think the housing market is soft right now so it might be a good time to start searching."

"You mean for a house of our own," Kim said as she started to pass the bowl of spaghetti and meatballs on to Ron's mother. "I'll be in college for at least four years and then we're not sure where we'll be living after we graduate."

"S'ghetti!" Hanna reached for the bowl and tried to intercept the pass.

Kim deftly maneuvered the bowl around the grasping hands of the small child. "I don't think so Hanna. You probably can't digest this yet."

"That's true Kimmie-Cub," James Possible said as he picked up his utensils and rested his hands on either side of his plate, "but Dean and I think there are a few good reasons for you to buy a house now. As he just said, the market is soft so you'll be able to negotiate a better price and have more choices since the number of available houses on the market is at a all time high."

"Plus the fact is owning your own home is financially sound for you," Dean said as he cut into his meatball. "It will firmly establish your credit history and a house normally accrues equity so it's just like a solid investment. If you decide to live in another town you can always sell it for more than you paid since the market will surely turn around and you can always wait for a good price. Otherwise, you can keep the house for the times you bring the kids to visit their grandparents."

"That's really interesting dad," Ron said before he forked a helping of peas into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "It's something to consider."

"Ron, I believe our fathers have done more than think about it," Kim said as she put down her knife and fork and folded her hands in her lap. A knowing, wicked smile played across her lips. "I think they've found a house for us to buy."

The forkful of spaghetti stopped half way to Ron's mouth. He swallowed hard and looked at the two adult men. "Is that true?"

"Wellll," James Possible said stalling a bit. "We've been thinking you'll need a place of your own when you come home during your breaks at college so..."

"You two won't get much privacy when you're home for the holidays because we always have relatives staying with us," Dean added as he peered down at his plate, "so we've done a little... research."

"You two are so busted," Jan chimed in with a laugh. "Come on, out with it. You've found the perfect house for the kids to buy haven't you!"

"Did you finally decide between the three houses you've been looking at?" Ann Possible asked smugly. She saw the surprised look on her husband's face. "Honey, I know you've narrowed it down to three. I know where your secret hiding place is in your study. That's where you keep all of your important papers."

"I can't keep a secret from you," James sheepishly grinned and chuckled.

"Actually, we've narrowed it down to two," Dean said as he got up and left the table. He ducked into the next room and swiftly emerged with a file folder. "I talked to my contractor friend Jim. He said he's familiar with the house on Aspen Street and it need a whole lotta work to even be habitable." Mr. Stoppable laid open the folder on the table and spread out a few 8 x 10 photos and some papers filled with facts and figures. He pushed two photos toward Kim and Ron. "There's a brand new, two-story house with four bedrooms and two and a half baths over in the new development on the other side of town, and then there's the old Johnson place just a few blocks from here."

Kim immediately snatched up the picture of the old three story house and stared at it with wide misty eyes and trembling lower lip.

"I know the new development," Ron said perking up as he shuffled a few papers and pulled the photo of the new house to him. "It has a community pool and playground in the middle of it and it's turning out to be a nice quiet neighborhood. What do you think KP?"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Kim screamed and clutched the photo to her bosom.

"Kimmie-Cub, you realize it is an older house and may need some work done on it," her father warily warned. "Dean and I haven't had it checked out yet." He glanced over to Ron's father who nodded his confirmation.

"I don't care what work it needs! I've been dreaming of a house exactly like this my entire life!" Kim turned to Ron and continued her rant. "It's THE house I've been dreaming of ever since, well, ever since I could cross the street by myself! It's perfect for us! It has a huge back yard for the kids and there's the warm oak paneling throughout and the extra large kitchen and big fireplace in the library and and and..."

"It's okay KP," Ron kindly cooed as he wrapped his arms around Kim and she collapsed into his embrace and started to cry, "we'll buy the place if you want to." Ron turned to his father. "What do we need to do dad?"

"Jim and I have already contacted the real estate agent," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. "He told us someone else is interested in the property but I've worked with the seller's attorney and he told me we have a few days to make a decision." He pulled a fact sheet out of the folder and looked it over. "I'll get an inspector out there tomorrow and put in a bid for the place as soon as I get his report. We don't want to pay extra for the place if any repairs need to be done."

"I don't care what it costs," Kim hollered as she sat up and stared at her future father-in-law. "I don't care what work needs to be done to it. We'll gut the place and start over if we have to!" She turned to Ron again. "We'll build a playground in the backyard next to a pool and cabana... then we can put in a landing pad out back so we can land our plane there... and build a hangar to put it in and..."

Ron place a finger on Kim's lips to calm her down. "Of course we can do all that KP," he coolly cooed and she again collapsed into his arms. "Dad, I don't think you need to worry about the other buyer."

"Why's that Ronald?"

"Well, I should be getting an inspection report tomorrow," Ron said in slight embarrassment. Kim's head shot up and she stared at him wide-eyed. "KP, I've seen the way you look at the place every time we jog by. When I saw the for sale sign go up a few days ago I checked it out and, well, started the ball rolling. I didn't make any commitments though, at least not until I got a chance to talk to you and dad."

Kim tackled Ron out of his chair, landed on him and planted kisses all over his face. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she squealed between busses.

Ron laughed. "And to think I was wondering what we'd do with another one hundred seven mil this morning."

"Kiss Kiss!" Hanna squealed from her highchair as she pointed to the two teens making out on the floor.


	6. Let's Buy A House

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all right to the series _Kim Possible_ under lock and key. (I know how to pick a lock but...) I receive nothing for this story except your good or bad reviews so, review me why don't ya. Seriously-now-I-mean-it-Dudes-and-Dudettes.

The Monkey and The Coyote 2

Chapter 6

Let's Buy A House

The next morning Kim and Ron patiently sat on the Stoppable front lawn and waited. Well, Kim patiently sat. Well... she sat at least. Ron was constantly fidgeting and whenever a car or truck would drive by he would quickly get up and rush to the curb only to be disappointed when it didn't turn out to be the person they were expecting. Kim would perk up and almost crouch into a starting position as if she were participating in a sixty yard dash but she didn't run to the curb with Ron. (At least not after the first and second times.)

Ron slumped back to Kim for the twelveth time that morning and plopped down beside her. "That wasn't him either," he whined.

"He'll be here shortly Sweetie," Kim cooed, "just be patient and calm down. I'm as anxious as you are to get the inspection report on the Johnson house but you're going to give yourself a coronary if you keep this up."

"Maybe we should go over to the house," Ron harrumphed as he restlessly shifted on the ground like he was sitting in the middle of an anthill, "then we can get the report right away." His head swiftly pivoted looking down the street then up to see if any more vehicles were coming by soon.

"Mr. Eire isn't coming from the house," Kim reasoned. "Last night he said he'd be driving here from his home as soon as he finished writing up the report." Kim leaned in and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for being so gung ho about buying the house for me Sweetie. I'd really love to move in as soon as possible."

Ron brightened considerately with the kiss. "Like I said last night at dinner, I've seen the way you practically drool over the place whenever we pass by. I thought I could surprise you by having everything set to go if you said you wanted to buy the place. You know, make it a little wedding present from me to you."

"Is that why you've been leading me down another street during our morning jog, to prevent me from seeing the for sale sign? Oh Ron!" Kim cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck from the side, "that is the sweetest, most thoughtful, most loving gift I could ever receive!" She swung around and planted a huge, slobbery French kiss that melted him back, flat on the ground.

The kiss was so intense, so passionate that neither of them saw the white pick up truck pull up to the curb or heard the driver get out and close the door with a resounding _bang._ They also didn't see the tall, slim, dark-haired man walk over to them and stand there, looking down on them for almost a minute, before he cleared his throat. "_Ahem_! Are you Ron Stoppable?"

Kim rolled off of Ron and they both quickly stood up while wiping their mouths and blushing furiously at being caught in the act. "Yes, I'm Ron and this is my fiancé Kim," the blond boy stated as he extended his hand in greeting. "Are you Mr. Eire, the House Inspector?"

"That I am Ron," the man said taking the proffered hand, "and you can call me John. Sorry I'm a little late. I stopped to give Mr. Lott, the Real Estate Agent, a copy of the report."

"So what do you think!?" Kim asked with way to much enthusiasm but also a little trepidation mixed in.

John Eire chuckled to himself having seen such eagerness from someone buying their first home before. He pulled a piece of paper out of a folder and handed it to Ron. "I think you got yourselves a real gem of a home there. The foundation and structure are both sound, the wiring and pipes are up to or better than code and it appears to have been kept up extremely well. I couldn't find any flaws in it except..."

"EXCEPT WHAT!" Kim yelled cutting him off. She swiftly snatched the report from Ron's hands and started to read it. "What's wrong with my new house!"

Both men looked at Kim with a somewhat shocked expression. Ron thought to himself, "_And Kim thinks __I'm__ going to have a heart attack over this?_"

"I was going to say it's extremely dusty in there," Mr. Eire chuckled. "The house has been sitting empty for a few years because when Mrs. Johnson died, she left it to some distant relative and it took that long to track the person down. I was told the Grandniece doesn't want the property and decided to put it on the market."

"Can we meet the Grandniece?" Kim queried as her eyes lit up and she bounced giddily on her heels. She swiftly took hold on Ron's arm for support. (Both mental and physical support.) "I'd really like to thank her for putting the house up for sale. It's been a fantasy of mine for the longest time to live in that particular house."

The inspector paged through the folder's contents for a few seconds before he looked up at the couple. "Well, the name of the Grandniece isn't listed here but sometimes they show up at the closing. Mr. Lott told me she works in acquisitions and takeovers and travels quite a bit so... I very much doubt if she'll be there for the final signing."

"No," Ron uttered low as he stared blankly into the street.

"What is it Ron?" Kim queried the love of her life.

"I just got a really weird feeling KP," Ron said as his voice cracked and he appeared to be shaken by the sitch. "For some strange reason, I think we already know the Grandniece."

"Now that you mention it," Kim said as it hit her like a ton of bricks and she too stared off at nothing, "I have the same feeling. Acquisitions and takeovers... Who do we know that obtains things for someone else and wants to take... over..."

Their heads suddenly snapped around to stare at each other. "No Way!" they yelled in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleven people crowded into the real estate agent's small conference room and finally, with a little wrangling and a quick raiding foray to the next room to snag some additional chairs, found seats for everyone. The agent stood at the head of the table and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon all, my name is Michael Thomas Lott."

Ron failed to suppress a snicker and spoke up when everybody looked at him queerly. "I'm sorry Mr. Lott but, has anyone ever mentions the strangeness of your first two initials? I mean a Real Estate guy named M. T. Lott?" Kim gave Ron a wicked elbow to the ribs and growled low at him.

"No, no one ever has. I don't get what you mean," Mr. Lott said to the young couple on his right before he shrugged, turned back to the group and started his oft-used spiel. "Anyway, we are all here to sign the deed for your new home. I think it's wonderful you both have your families with you for this very special occasion. Oh, and congratulations on your upcoming wedding."

"Thank you Mr. Lott," Kim sincerely said as she practically beamed and couldn't sit still in her chair. "How soon can we take possession after we sign?"

"As soon as you put your John and Jane Hancock on the dotted line and give Mr. Lawless a check for the house," he indicated the man sitting to his left, "John will take it to his client for her to sign. Then all we need to do is take the deed to the Registrar of Deeds and you own your very own home."

"When will you meet with your client John?" Dean Stoppable asked the seller's attorney as he bounced a laughing Hanna on his knee. "The kids want to move in soon, before they go on their honeymoon if possible."

"I sent word to my client last night Dean, but I haven't heard back from her yet," Attorney John Lawless said. "As soon as I locate her I can zip the papers off to be sign, if she doesn't just pop in to my office without warning. It could be today, tomorrow, next week or a month from now. She moves around so much I never know when she'll show up or send back the papers I do get to her." He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. "I suppose... since it seems to be urgent and I do have Power of Attorney for special cases, I could sign for Ms. Go... for a slight fee."

Ron and Kim froze at the name, eyes wide and their mouths shaped like a small O.

"What's the matter Kimmie-Cub?" James Possible begged when he saw their reaction. "You two look like you've just seen a ghost."

"K-K-KP," Ron stuttered, "could it really be her?"

"I don't care," Kim stated with sheer determination after snapping out of her slight shock. "I want the house no matter who owned it before." She grabbed the deed and quickly scanned it. "Where do we sign?"

"One moment Kim dear," Janette Stoppable said as she got up and took a position across the table from Kim and Ron. She pulled a camera out of her purse and snapped a picture. "I want to get some photos of this. Ronnie, could you please lean in and look over the document with Kim."

Ron opened his cargo shorts pocket and said, "Rufus, it's show time."

The naked mole rat quickly climbed out of the pocket and hopped onto the tabletop with a thumbs up and a "Woo Hoo" before he preened a bit. The two leaned over into frame as Jan took a few more shots.

Ann Possible got up and stood beside Jan. "I'd like some pictures too kids." She retrieved her camera from the big pocket of her white lab coat and started snapping away.

Mr. Lott leaned across the corner of the table and pointed to the bottom of the page. Strobe lights flashed as the cameras clicked, buzzed and whirled. "You just need to sign at the bottom of the last page where it says buyer."

Kim quickly flipped to the last page and grabbed the pen she had ready, hidden inside the collar of her tee shirt. She hunched over the document and signed as the digital cameras continued to click. Kim passed the papers and pen over to Ron and he swiftly signed below her signature. Ron held the pen as Rufus inked up a paw and put his mark at the bottom of the page.

Ron pushed the documents over to Mr. Lawless as he rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. "I think that last barrage of flashes almost blinded me," he chuckled and everyone laughed along. Ron got out his cell phone and dialed a number. When the person answered he smiled and said, "Hi Mrs. Cash, it's Ron Stoppable. Kim and I just signed the deed for the house so you can transfer the payment." Ron paused while he listened as Mrs. Cash say something. "Thank you. What, yes he is. Let me put him on." Ron handed his cell phone to Mr. Lawless. "Our bank wants to confirm the payment transfer information."

The door to the conference room suddenly shot open and a green and black blur swiftly stomped into the room. "Okay John I'm here, let's get this over with!" The raven-haired, green and black catsuited woman leaned on the table, flipped open the deed to the last page and grabbed the pen out of her attorney's shirt pocket. Either not noticing or completely ignoring the camera flashes, she quickly signed before she looked over the signatures next to hers. "Oh, Snap!"

"Hi Shego," Ron and Kim cheerfully greeted as one.

"You two!" Shego growled loudly and pointed at the couple. "If I knew I was selling my great aunt's house to you I woulda doubled the price and not start to...!" She clammed up before she swiftly turned on her attorney. "Why didn't you tell me they were the buyers?"

"Thank you Mrs. Cash, good bye," Attorney John Lawless said as he closed the cell phone with deliberate intent and casually leaned across the table to hand it back to Ron. He slowly, deliberately picked up the deed, straightened the pages by tapping them on end a few times and placed them in his briefcase. Shego grumbled low as her attorney fumbled with the briefcase lock before he slid the deed in. "You told me to unload the property as soon as possible Ms. Go. You never mentioned you wanted to know who bought the place." Mr. Lawless pulled a set of keys from his vest pocket and slid them across the table to Ron. "Here you go kids. The house is now all yours free and clear and my fees and Mr. Lott's were taken care of during the transfer. Don't worry about registering the deed, I'll do that on my way back to the office and I'll drop off your certified copy at the house this evening. I take it you'll be staying there tonight."

"Oh Yes We WILL!" Kim enthused, maybe a bit too much for Shego's liking.

The light green skinned woman crossed her arms and huffed for a few seconds while staring at the two teen heroes before she said, "Can we talk, in private?"

"Sure Shego," Kim smirked as she and Ron got up from the table, "let's go out into the hallway."

Ron held the door as the three exited the crowded conference room. "Okay Shego, what's your sitch?" Kim queried as Ron quietly closed the door.

"Do you know how this is going to look to the other villains?" Shego harshed in a hushed tone between clenched teeth. "If it gets out that I'm making deals with Kim Possible, well, my career will be ruined! No one in the Villainous Community will ever trust me again!"

"A criminal is worried about other criminals trusting her?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Yeah yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Shego grunted. "We may be criminals but we all abide by the Villain's Code of Ethics. That means we trust each other and don't double-cross anyone unless it's highly lucrative and we leave a few clues laying around beforehand. That's the only allowable loophole. But it also says we don't make deals with the good guys."

"Well actually Shego, you didn't make the deal," Ron grinned wickedly, "your attorney did and it was highly lucrative since we didn't dicker on the price. How's that for an allowable loophole?"

"We won't tell anyone we bought the house from you unless they ask," Kim offered, crossing her heart. "But don't expect us to lie if they do ask."

"You? Lie?" Shego let out with a long loud laugh. "I wouldn't expect you to lie ever again after that little Halloween fiasco. You were so busted for that one."

"Don't remind me," Kim harrumphed.

"Have you ever been to the house?" Ron asked, trying to change topics and take some of the heat off of Kim.

"I have, but not since I was a little girl," Shego said as she misted up and wistfully turned away from the couple. "Not since way before my parents died in the meteor crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry Shego," Ron sincerely apologized as he laid a kind hand on her shoulder. "I didn't want to bring up any bad memories."

Shego sniffled and wiped her eyes as she shrugged away from Ron's gentle touch. "No, that okay. Those visits are some of the best memories I have from when I was growing up. We used to visit Auntie J every summer and Hego... Henry and I would alway end up roughhousing out in the backyard. I think that's where I got my fighting spirit from."

"After we get it cleaned up and move in," Kim tentatively offered, "you can come over and visit the house, if you'd like."

"I can't do that," Shego chuckled and turned to face them again. "What would the other villains say?"

"Forget about them and get out of the business," Ron suggested. "Why don't you take up some other job?"

"I really should," Shego harshed as she turned on Kim and jabbed a finger at the auburn-haired girl. "Ever since our little sparring match the other night that's all I've been thinking about. We used to be evenly matched but you trounced me good that night and now I know I'm not in your league anymore." Shego straightened up and folded her arms across her chest. "My contract with Dr. D expires soon and with both of you having some kinda Mystical Powers I know all his schemes are doomed, even if they had a glimmer of hope in the first place. I just can't think of what else I can do?"

"I know you don't want to get back with your brothers but I've talked to Dr. Director a few times and she's always wanted to convert you back to the side of good," Kim said brightly. "She thinks you would make a great GJ agent and she'd hire you in a New York minute if you ever saw the light."

"You wouldn't be working with your brothers and you could still use all of your old Dr. D jokes and pot shots on her," Ron added slyly.

Shego chewed on her lower lip and pensively thought about it for a few seconds before she slowly shook her head. "Nope, no that wouldn't work out. You know I don't work well in a structured environment like that. And besides, I could never get a rise out of Dr. Director like I can with Drakken."

"Well then, you could always go freelance, like as a bounty hunter," Ron shrugged, "or maybe become an entertainer. You know, like a modern day Annie Oakley using your Powers instead of a gun." Ron made imaginary guns with his hands and zinged off a few shots with one eye closed for aiming purposes.

"Yeah? Well, maybe," Shego said in deep thought before she broke from that train of thought. "Anyway, I gotta get going. There's a big meeting of the VC I need to attend. As Master-At-Arms I don't want anyone to get any ideas and break the truce."

"VC?" Ron begged and turned to Kim. "Isn't that what Mr B called the Vietnamese Communist in history class?"

"Yes, but I think Shego means the Villainous Community," Kim said with a confirming nod of the head from Shego. "Well the offer still stands. You can come over to the house anytime and we can roughhouse in the big backyard if you'd like," she held up her hand, "without me using my Coyote Powers."

"Only if the yard is well lit. I'll never go up against you in the dark ever again," Shego snarked as the two teens started back to the conference room. "Wait a minute!" Shego hollered as she grabbed the homemade tail flaps in the back of Ron and Kim's cargo shorts, "you're serious aren't you!"

"Of course we are," Ron said as he Powered up and let his tail sneak out of the open flap. It wrapped around Shego's wrist and the tip snaked up to playfully tickle under her chin. "If you come over to the good side you'll need a few friends to help get you settled into your new life style."

"Remember, Ron and I made peace with Bonnie Rockwaller. You remember Queenie from the party? She was my bitter rival all through high school," Kim said with a warm but sly smile. "I see no reason not to make friends with you if you want to be friendly with us."

Ron Powered down quickly before he opened the conference room door, leaned in and beamed while jangling the keys to the house. "If anyone wants to come with Kim and me to see the house you'd better move fast. I think KP's got ants in her pants and wants to leave like ten minutes ago."

Nearly everyone in the room expected what happened next. Ron suddenly got yanked out of the doorway and was dragged backward down the hall as he yelled, "KP, I was only joking!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes yes, I know buying a house isn't that simple.


	7. Omerta

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all right to the series _Kim Possible_ under lock and key. I receive nothing for this story except your good and bad reviews. How about a short chapter to get the rest of the bad guys involved.

MC 2

Chapter 7

Omerta

It was so deathly quiet in the Hench Co. presentation auditorium a person who was totally deaf could've heard as much as any audibly astute man or woman. You would've thought that with the entire Villainous Community of Uber-Villains in the room someone would be talking about their latest scheme to take over the world, how they'd wreak havoc on some city or country or even begin a villainous rant; A favorite among many in attendance. The room was dead silent.

A screech of feedback from the microphone on the podium startled everybody in the room, especially since no one was standing on the dais. "Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen," the male baritone voice came from the sound system. "My name, if you haven't guessed already, is Blackout. I am the Master of Stealth Technology."

"We all know who you are!" Dr. Drakken shouted with much more than venom in his voice. "And I hope you've heard what I swore I'd do to you if you showed your traitorous face in my presence!" He stood and rubbed the cyber-robotic leg where his right one should have been. "You left me to die on Mount Jacob when our rocket exploded and blew the top half of the mountain clear off!"

"I didn't know you survived the blast Drew," the invisible person behind the podium said sympathetically. "I would never leave a dear, old, college friend behind if I'd know you were alive."

"We were never that close in college!" Drakken howled before he seethed a bit and cooled down some. "We were in one class together before I dropped out and you were tossed out on your butt! Luckily, the Bebe robot I had programmed as a medical technician was functioning well enough to put a tourniquet on my leg before she tossed me into a hover car, set the auto pilot controls and collapse in a heap." Rage built back into Drakken's voice again as he ranted, "And you shoulda know better than to try and launch Dr. Possible's rocket before we checked all his facts and figures. Even I know he never gets them all right the first time! Paul, don't you remember his project in class?"

"All that is in the past!" the man at the mic ranted. "I'm here to begin our future! You all have a unique talent you can bring to the diabolical scheme I have in mind. Together, working as a single unit, we can take over the world and then the universe! Mhu-HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" The maniacal laugh echoed in the cozy little auditorium as a very short man dressed totally in black from head to toe materialized on stage. He wore black patent leather shoes and black pants and shirt under an ankle length opera cape. The black raccoon mask shaded his eyes even more with the big, wide-brimmed fedora he wore.

"Vat iz your scheme?" Professor Dementor spoke up. "I must get back to ze castle und feed mine roses before zay EAT All Mine HENCHMEN!"

"What about the temporary truce," Frugal Lucre asked anxiously as he shifted in his seat. "Won't we get into trouble if we pull off something before Kim Possible and that goofy guy are back from their honeymoon? My mom said she'd never bail me out ever again after that last time with the warehouse robots."

"This shan't take long and we won't be breaking the truce," Paul Bowman, a.k.a. Blackout said smoothly as he took the wireless microphone from its stand on the podium and started to pace the stage, "not if we're only pursuing our personal hobbies. You Frugal, and the Mathster will crunch a few numbers in your spare time and keep on top of my budget. Chester Yachby likes to grow exotic pets. Giant Cockroaches as we all know, but pets none the less. Amy Hall might like to supply a few of them after dabbling in her specialty. Drew, you like to pass your time tinkering together cyber robotic gizmos that explode. We each have something to contribute to my little project that won't actually begin until the day the newlyweds get back from their honeymoon. A very pleasant way to end the temporary truce don't you think."

"So please tell us, what is your plan," DNAmy politely asked as she tickled under the chin of the live, six inch long Otterfly that was perched on her shoulder.

Blackout turned his back to the villainous attendants as he casually walked upstage and stopped at a big cardboard box sitting on a desk chair. He dramatically looked over his shoulder at the gathered, smiled and hushed, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

The five seconds of disbelief and tension in the room was so thick you could cut it... well, you know, until Blackout's words really sunk in. The tumultuous uproar that ensued was expected by the diminutive villain in black. The usual loud raucous calls for him to tell everyone his plan rang out along with a few who shouted for his head or other body parts to be served up on a platter for wasting their time; Drakken's voice being the loudest of the latter. Blackout pushed the box to downstage center before he raised his hand to silence the small crowd. "People, people please, let me explain. For reasons of secrecy and security only I will know the entire plan." He pulled a large thick manila envelope out of the box and held it high. "I will meet individually with each of you and go over your instructions that are in these envelopes. A complete schedule for your task is enclosed along with where you'll deliver your final product and a small stipend to get you up and running. Also, you will find out about your reward. Each of you will be allotted a geographic area or continent to rule over once we have conquered the world."

"What if we don't like our reward Dude? Seriously," Motor Ed asked as he stretched out in his chair to get more comfortable. "I mean seriously, I like that you busted me out of The Pen and all, but this seems a little strange. Seriously strange."

"We can discuss your reward when I meet with you individually," Blackout said with a wicked smile as he continued his pacing of the stage and swung the envelope casually about. "I might be able to broker a deal with the person who has the area you desire. I'll hand out your assignments now but be-ware! They have a proximity fuse attached to a small," he paused to flash a wicked smile, "explosive charge. If you try to open the envelope before you are one hundred miles from here it will explode. Just a little precaution to make sure you don't share your part of the plan with anyone else." Blackout stopped his walk and talk, glared at the villains and whispered into the mic, "Secrecy is of the utmost importance."

"We could always trade information after we open the envelopes back at our lairs," Dr. Drakken suggested smugly with a sly smile and arms crossed. "What's to prevent that from happening, Paul?" Drakken deliberately used the villain's real name knowing Blackout hated it.

Blackout's face went beet red as he paced and roared, "If I find out anyone is exchanging information I'll, I'LL..." His rant was cut off when he stopped short, composed himself and grinned wickedly. "I'll just set off the charge and blow you and your lair to smithereens. But it won't come to that will it. We trust everyone here, Villain's Code of Ethics and all that. I believe the word is Omerta, a conspiracy of silence."

"But, ah, seriously now. How would you know if we do exchange info Dude? Seriously."

"Blackie probably has all your phones and lairs bugged," Shego chuckled as she casually sauntered into the auditorium and up onto the stage, "and you wouldn't know it since the bugs are probably stealthed. Or, he could be in your lair watching you at any time, day or night."

"Precisely my dear Shego," Blackout cooed and looked lovingly at her. "It's so nice of you to finally join us."

"I had to conduct some personal private business out of town," Shego grumbled as she shrugged it off. "Nothing you guys would be interested in."

"Aha! You sold that house your auntie left you in Middleton," Drakken said in realization. "Good on you for unloading that old eyesore. It never would've made a good lair anyway. It's too close to Kim Possible's house for comfort." The blue villain let out a single laugh as he turned to his cousin sitting next to him. "It's only three blocks from Possible's house."

"Yea for me," Shego said half-heartedly as she looked away from the gathered. "Let's just get back to business."

"Yes Shego, let's," Blackout said as he scooped up some of the envelopes. "If you'd be so kind as to help me distribute these, we can then all go our separate way."

"Oh, Oh! I have one more question," Frugal Lucre begged and bounced in his seat as he raised his hand, then shrunk in on himself when everyone turned and glared at him.

"Go ahead Frances," Shego said, taking a few steps off stage toward him.

"What if..." Frugal Lucre grew a little bolder as a crooked smile arose, "what if we don't wanna go along with the plan?"

"I'm afraid you have to," Shego said as she stepped up to him and ignited her hands with green flaming plasma. "Blackie is invoking bylaw 27-F of the Villain's Code of Ethics. Once during your career as a criminal, you can call on any or all of the Villainous Community to assist in a Master Plan. Everyone called on must obey or be thrown out of the VC and eliminated." The vaporous flames around her hands blazed a little hotter as an evil grin graced her face. "Have you ever met Dr. D's sharks? They're always glad to have someone come over for dinner."

"Just askin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From my story _Blackout Returns_. Blackout and Drakken team up to launch a rocket into orbit and deploy an umbrella shield to block out the Sun. The countries that pay up could have a little light. They "borrowed" Mr. Dr. Possible to design the rocket but his designed was flawed and exploded leaving Drakken minus one leg and one eye. Hence, the cyber-robotic leg.

And yes I know Blackout is using the term Omerta incorrectly. A conspiracy infers that everyone is in on the plot. Blackout may be highly intelligent but he's also quite mad... mad angry and mad insane!


	8. Let's Play House

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all right to the series _Kim Possible_ sewn up like a glove. (I know little about gloves since I live in South Florida and the weather rarely dips below 55°.) I receive nothing for this story except your good and/or bad reviews. I'll accept either or both. (And fall into a fit of hysterics at flames.) After one and a half years and 24 stories I'm still learning to write gooder.

MC 2

Chapter 8

Let's Play House

Two minivans, three cars and one beat up blue motor bike pulled up to the Victorian style, three story house and nine people got out. They stood at the curb for a whole two minutes not saying a word while they took in the magnificence of the structure's architecture. (Actually, one small person peacefully slept in the arms of her father but the rest stood and ogled the edifice.)

"Well Kimmie-Cub," Mr. Dr. Possible said breaking the silence with a sly but proud fatherly smile, "don't you want to see the inside of your house?"

"My house," Kim squealed and clutched her hands to her chest in sheer bliss. "I can't believe it's my house!" She suddenly blushed, threw her arms around Ron's neck and cried out, "I'm sorry Ron, I mean our house!"

"That's okay KP," Ron cooed and wrapped her in a warm, loving embrace. "It's your house and mine too. What's a bit of semantics between friends and partners for life?"

"Semantics?" Kim hiccuped and laughed lightly. "Where did that word come from? That's a school word."

"I don't know KP," Ron shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ever since we got back from L.A. it seems like everything they tried to teach me in school has somehow suddenly become crystal clear. For the life of me I couldn't remember any of it for the tests but now... Anyway, let's go take a look at your house." His goofy grin spread across his face as he gently gave Kim a little squeeze and peck on the lips signifying everything was cool between them.

Kim took Ron's hand and practically dragged him up the three stairs to the porch and front door where he got out the keys and unlocked the door. Ron was about to step into the house when Kim grabbed his arm and held him back. "Let's do this the right way. Mama S... Jan, do you have a spoon in The Hanna Bag?"

"Yes I do dear," Janet Stoppable said as she dug into the tote that held spare diapers for Hanna along with toys, food and other things a small tot would need on an outing. She handed a small silver spoon with a big square plastic handle to Kim. "Will this do?" Jan and Dean beamed at Kim's gesture to their faith.

"Yes thank you," Kim chimed as she placed the spoon at the threshold and turned to Ron. "I know you're not totally Kosher and we're not married yet but I think we should observe a few traditions anyway. We can combine two rituals here so," she held her arms out to him, "carry me across the threshold please and thank you."

Ron picked up his wife-to-be in his arms and stepped across the threshold, right foot first. They looked lovingly into each others eyes and said as one, "Welcome to my house." Ann and Jan took pictures as their eyes misted up. (Luckily, they both had auto-focus cameras.)

"Wow, this place is big," Ron marveled as he carried Kim through the foyer to the hall that ran through the center of the downstairs, past the main staircase toward the back of the house. He stopped at the first set of double door on the right and peered in. "The rooms are just so roomy it's going to take us a week or more to clean the whole house. Maybe we should cancel the honeymoon so we can get the job done right and move in before we head off to college."

"NO!" Kim yelped as she hopped out of Ron's arms. She regained some composure and settled down a bit. "I mean the reservations for Tahiti are paid for and confirmed and, with a little elbow grease, we can get this place spic and span in no time. We haven't been to Tahiti yet and I want to see at least one tropical island that doesn't have a villain's lair on it somewhere. Don't you Sweetie?"

"Don't worry Ronnie, we'll come back and help clean after work," Jan said as she kissed both of the kids on the cheek. "But right now your father and I need to get going. We'd love to see the whole house but we only took an hour off for the signing and we can see it tonight. Can we leave Hanna with you?"

"Of course mom," Ron said with a smile as he accepted his sister from his dad and Kim took The Hanna Bag from his mother. The Stoppable parents waved as they got in their separate vehicles and departed for work.

"I need to get going too," Mr. Dr. Possible said looking at his watch. "There's a meeting in a half hour I can't miss."

"And I'm due in surgery in twenty minutes," Mrs. Dr. Possible added as she turned and walked to the door. "I'll be back as soon as my shift is over and I'll pick up something to eat for everyone on the way. You five have fun with your cleaning." She got in the minivan and drove away.

"Jim, Tim," their father warned in a stern tone, "you two know you're not to conduct any experiments in Kim's new house. You're to keep all of your chemicals and rockets and gizmos at home."

"But dad!" the Tweebs whined in unison.

"Kim's got a bigger back yard," Jim groaned.

"Much bigger than ours," Tim added.

"And this place doesn't have any neighbors back there," Jim stated.

"Because it's open federal land on the other side of the property line," Tim finished.

"You know the rules boys," Dr. Possible said with a fatherly waggle of the finger. "No experiments or rocket launches on other people's property without first asking permission."

"Yes dad," the twins moaned

"Okay you two, now go out to the car and get the cleaning supplies while your sister and Ronald take a look around their new home." The boys perked up and raced ahead of their father to the car.

The couple plus one (don't forget Hanna) walked in to the first room on the right side of the hall since the double sliding doors were already open. "This will be the living room," Kim pronounced in the completely empty room with wooden floors as she set the baby bag just inside the doorway. "Let's see. I like the wall color and I just love wood floors so we won't worry about carpeting anywhere in the house."

"I agree with you KP," Ron chimed, "except maybe in the bedroom. I hate getting up in the middle of the night and stepping onto a cold floor."

"Why would you be getting up in the middle of the night?" Kim queried.

"Not right now but in about eight months..." Ron said rocking Hanna in his arms.

"Riiiight," Kim got it and giggled. "We'll have carpeting in our bedroom and the baby's room." She turned back to the empty space and pointed at one wall before she panned around the room. "Now, we'll need a couch and coffee table over there in front of the big picture window with end tables and lamps, a couple of chairs in that corner with a small round table between them and then against that wall we'll have two large book shelves with a small table and mirror between them. Over here well have the television and shelves for all your games and videos. What do you think Ron?"

"That sounds good to me KP," Ron chirped happily and looked down at Hanna. "What do you think Han?"

The tiny tot bounced in his arms and giggled, "Chair." She pointed to the corner Kim had indicated.

"Did you hear that KP? Hanna agrees with your ideas for house beautiful too. I guess you got a good eye for it. Why don't you interior decorate while Hanna and I start the cleaning with your brothers?"

"Where do you want us to start?" Tim asked as the twins walked into the room and plopped down the brooms and buckets they were carrying.

"What are those things strapped to your backs?" Kim questioned warily as she pointed at the oblong metal boxes with dials and lights strapped to their backs. A three foot long hose stuck out of the side with a bristly attachment on the end.

"They look like your snow removal gadget from the time we fought the toxic snowmen," Ron observed.

"It's a variation on that design," Jim stated.

"Except these are vacuums that suck," Tim continued.

"Instead of blow hot air," Jim concluded.

"You can start in the attic and work your way downstairs please and thank you," Kim said pointing to the staircase in the hall. "But remember, you're only to get the dust and dirt. No sucking your brother or anything else into the vacuums!"

Jim and Tim shrugged and started to leave the room. "Ah guys," Ron called to them, "I don't think your design is complete. Don't you need a bag to catch all the dirt? They don't look like they can hold much."

"They don't," Tim said.

"Not unless you attach a trash bag like this," Jim said as he unrolled a plastic bag that was taller than him. Jim turned to his brother. "Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

"Hoo-Sha!" came the response as they quickly scampered out of the room and up the staircase.

"Now where were we?" Kim queried as she turned to Ron and Hanna.

"Flippies!" Hanna clapped and pointed to the area Kim had designated as the entertainment center.

"Videos, right. Thank you Hanna," Kim smiled and caressed the child's cheek. "Ron, we should be picking out room colors and furniture together. Don't you want to help with that?"

"I, Ah..." Ron blushed and looked down at his shoelaces. "If it's all the same to you KP, I'd rather just design the kitchen... and I think you should help me in there... I mean with the colors in there, in the kitchen."

Kim looked at her future husband with concern for ten seconds before it suddenly hit her. "Ron, are you color blind?"

"I, er... it's kinda..." Ron fumbled before he slowly looked up into her emerald eyes and questioned softly, "How'd you guess?"

"When you asked for my help in the kitchen I knew something was wrong. You hardly ever let me in there in the first place," Kim said confidently, almost smugly with her arms crossed. "Then I remembered you've worn the same clothes practically your entire life and never accepted Monique's and my help with your wardrobe so it figures you might have some trouble with color coordination." Kim's arms fell to her side and her concerned look returned. "Ron, why didn't you tell me, I could've helped. Maybe if you dressed better in school we wouldn't have ended up at the bottom of the Food Chain. Not that it really mattered to me."

"I really didn't know myself until we started finger painting in Kindergarten," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Hanna reached back and helped rub. "Miss Germaine was the first person to tell me I had my colors wrong during Art period. Do you remember when she kept me after school for a whole week?" Kim nodded, mesmerized yet curious. "Well, she took me around and told me what color the trees and grass and the sky and everything was. I kind of memorized a gray scale, that's what she called it, to make some sense of what I was seeing and I learned to fake it. I knew you were something special because your hair and eye color didn't match anyone else's grays so I stuck close to you and didn't socialize much with the other kids. I was so happy that you wanted to hang with me and I didn't want to spoil our friendship. Then we started to go on missions and that separated us from everyone else even more... and that was okay by me since I didn't have to talk about colors with them." Ron hung his head and turned away from Kim. "I thought if you knew, you might abandon me for someone who could bring some real color into your life."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable," Kim harshed and scowled before she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and smiled, "you are a very colorful character and I wouldn't trade you for a dozen guys who could see every color in the world." She scowled, broke from her embrace and lightly cuffed the back of his head. "But if you ever keep a secret like that from me again I'll..."

"Ow! Kim!" Ron yelped and rubbed the spot. "I'm sorry!"

Hanna peeked over Ron's shoulder and stared at Kim with menacing eyes and a harsh frown.

Kim immediately rued what she had done and swiftly wrapped her arms around him again. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry Hanna," she pleaded and looked into the small girl's eyes. "I don't know if you'll understand this Hanna but you see, I'm pregnant. That means my body's changing on the inside to get ready for Pat and Paul and, well, it's messing with my emotions and I got mad and... I'm sorry."

Hanna's sour face quickly faded to a smile. She pursed her lips. "Kiss."

"Of course," Kim giggled, slightly chagrined. "I guess a kiss cures everything that hurts." She kissed the back of Ron's head where she had lightly hit him then leaned over and gave Hanna a peck on the lips. "Are we good now Han?" A goofy grin graced the cherub face mimicking the one usually sported by her brother. (And it looked much better on her too!) "How about you Sweetie?"

"I don't know KP." Ron turned and faced Kim with a frown on his face. "I think you kissed the wrong part of me."

"I'm sorry," Kim cooed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "But I also remember you telling Toshimu-san pain means nothing to you now so my little love tap shouldn't have made you cry out like you did."

Ron's frown lasted all of one second before his goofy grin returned and he chuckled, "Oh no, me so busted." They heard a deep loud double gong and glanced around the room. "Could that be our front door bell?"

"It's mid morning so I doubt it's a grandfather clock telling us it's two o'clock," Kim said with a shrug, "especially since there isn't any furniture in the house. Let's go check."

When they opened the door they found the entire cheer squad with Monique and Felix standing on the front porch carrying brooms, buckets and rags. "Hey Kim, Ron Hanna," Monique sang happily.

"What are you all doing here?" Kim queried and turned to Ron. "I didn't tell anyone we were buying the house, did you?"

"No KP," Ron vehemently denied. "I didn't even tell anyone I was looking at the place when I first saw it was for sale. I didn't want to jinx the deal by telling anyone. I knew you wanted the house so the only person I talked to was Mr. Lott and then I hired Mr. Eire myself."

"Wade called me," Bonnie admitted. "He said he has some kinda computer program that runs 24/7 looking for your names on the Web and it found a deed for the house being registered. I called everyone and we decided to come over to see if you needed any help cleaning and moving in."

"Gee thanks guys," Ron sincerely said as he stepped aside to allow the girls and Felix to enter. "As they say, many hands make light work."

"It really would be a big help," Kim said waving in the group. "My brothers have started in the attic and Ron and I were just taking a tour to see what needs to be done. Why don't you join us." Kim pointed to the room she and Ron were just in. "That's going to be the living room but it has no furniture and seems to be fairly clean so there's not much to look at." A few of the girls went and peeked in anyway.

"Let's see what's behind door number two!" Ron said in an announcer's voice as he slid open one of the old-fashioned, double sliding doors across the hall. He froze in his tracks. "Ah KP, I think Hanna just found your living room furniture."

"What are you talking about?" Kim queried as she crossed the hallway and looked in the door Ron was standing in. The room was a mirror image of the living room complete with all the furniture she was thinking about. Another set of shelves, chairs, tables and sofas was standing in the middle of the room. "Well I'll be," Kim exhaled. "Who would have moved the furniture across the hall... and why?"

"I think what happened here," Monique postulated, "is someone was painting or cleaning the other room and moved the furniture in here so it wouldn't get dirty."

"Either that or you got yourself one playful ghost," Felix chuckled.

"It looks like you have a library in here," Bonnie said from inside the room as she peeked in between the two sliding doors to the connecting room. She slid them fully open, "Complete with books." The group moved over to the doorway and saw the room was twice as long as the room they were in and completely lined with ornately carved shelves from floor to ceiling. The shelves were filled with what looked to be very old, very valuable sets of books. There was an ancient oak desk in front of a huge stained glass window and down a ways on the same wall stood two high-back chairs faced a magnificent, rough stone fireplace.

"Oooooh, I love the woodwork in here," Marcella cooed as she ran her hand along one of the bookshelves with decorative trim.

"And I love this rug," Monique enthused as she knelt down in front of the large stone fireplace and stroked the fur of the large, white, bearskin rug. She patted the head. "This guy must have gone over fourteen hundred pounds when he was alive."

"It'll take a whole day just to dust the shelves," Ron marveled as he set a squirming Hanna down and let her wander the room. "That is unless you let Jim and Tim invent..."

"Don't even go there Ron," Kim said sternly cutting him off. "The Tweebs tried something like that for mom and it nearly brought the house down." She let out a shudder before she turned and headed back into the second room and then the hall as she talked. "Let's just see what other surprises we have here." As Kim stepped out into the hallway she was almost run over by Jim and Tim dragging large, completely stuffed trash bags slung over their shoulders. "Wait. Is all that dust and dirt from the attic?"

"Most of it's from the attic," Tim said as he passed by.

"But some of it's from the third floor," Jim continued.

"We're almost done with that floor too," Tim stated.

"But we need to change out the bags first," Jim added.

"Before we do the last room and start on the second floor," Tim finished as the two headed out the front door where they dumped the bags on the porch.

"How did they get done with two floors so quickly?" Ron asked no one in particular. "We've only been here for like five or ten minutes tops."

"Our vacuums are a thousand times more powerful than any regular vacuum on the market," Jim answered as he passed by the group and headed back to the staircase.

"Only because they're nuclear powered," Tim added following close on his brother's heels.

"Can't catch me!" Jim yelled as he broke into a sprint up the steps.

"Betcha I can!" Jim hollered in hot pursuit.

"Did they just say their vacuums are nuclear powered?" Hope asked in astonishment. "Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Not really," Kim nonchalanted as she walked past the staircase and down the hall to the next room. "The Tweebs are a bit more responsible since daddy made them get certified in handling fissionable material. I just love the way the double doors for the all of rooms are extremely wide and recess into the walls when you open them. We should leave them that way Ron." Kim slid open another set of doors and gasped as her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

"What is it K?" Bonnie begged before she stepped into the doorway and audibly gasped herself, mirroring Kim.

Monique stepped up next to Kim and let out a long, low wolf whistle. "Wowzer! That is one absolutely gorgeous dining room set!"

The rest of the group crowded into the doorway and all gasped at the long mahogany table that seated twenty-four, complete with matching chairs, two filled china cabinets, sideboards, credenzas and other pieces all made of mahogany. Tara stepped into the room, gently opened one of the china cabinets and pulled out a dinner plate. She balanced it on the fingertips of one hand and flicked its rim. The plate practically sang as the clear tone rang out for over twenty seconds. "Kim, this is top of the line, old English bone china," Tara marveled as she turned the plate over and checked the maker's mark. "Did all of the furniture and china and books come with the house?" The girls all looked over and saw Kim still frozen in awe of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kim?"

Monique and Bonnie each took an arm and led the very shaken redhead to sit at the table. "It's all just so... I can't believe it's..." Kim started before she broke down in a full-out bawl and collapsed onto the table.

"KP, can you or someone help me get Hanna down off the shelves in the..." Ron came running into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Kim sobbing at the table. "What's wrong?" He swiftly went to Kim's side, knelt and gently rubbed her back. "KP, what is it?"

"Her baby hormones are kicking up and she's a tad overwhelmed," Bonnie diagnosed as she sat down in the chair next to Kim and stroked her auburn hair. "Ron Ron, all the furnishings are magnificent and very expensive. Do you know if they came with the house?"

"I guess so but I'm not really sure," Ron answered as he tried to comfort Kim. "Neither of us really read the deed before we signed it. I can call Mr. Lott and find out if you want."

It finally registered in Kim's mind that Ron was by her side. "Oooooh Ron!" she cried and launched herself off the chair and into his arms. Kim's momentum knocked them both to the floor where Kim landed on top and sobbed softly into his chest.

"Tara and I will look after Hanna," Bonnie said as she left the room with her blue-eyed blond friend.

"Thanks Bon Bon, Tara," Ron softly said as he wrapped both arms around Kim, held her tight and gently stroked her back. He looked up at the people surrounding him and Kim on the floor and grinned his goofy grin. "Ah, I'm not in any position to make the call. Can someone give me a little help here?"

Monique stepped over and made a few tentative attempts to pick Kim up off of Ron before she gave up. "I can make the call," she offered. "Where's your cell phone?"

"Rufus Buddy, a little help here," Ron called and the naked mole rat squeezed out from between Kim and Ron's legs. "Could you get my phone and the business card out of my pocket Buddy?"

"O-kay!" Rufus squeaked with a thumbs up. He donned a miner's helmet, turned on the light and dove back in between the bodies. Eight and a half seconds later the groups saw Rufus' hands push the cell phone out from between the bodies. The rest of Rufus soon followed with the card clenched between his teeth.

"Thank you Rufus," Ron said quietly trying not to disturb Kim too much. "Give them to Monique."

"Thanks," Monique chimed as she accepted the phone and business card and let Rufus scamper up her arm onto her shoulder. The naked mole rat pointed to the telephone number as Monique looked over the card for a few seconds before she flipped open the phone and dialed. "Hello, Mr. Lott? I'm a friend of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible and they have a question about the house." Monique paused as she listened to the real estate agent. "No no, it's nothing like that, the house is great. No, they were wondering if the furnishings that are currently in the house are included in the price. No, we haven't looked upstairs yet. Really? Well, thank you for the information and your time. Good bye." Monique closed the phone and practically beamed.

"What did M.T. say?" Ron begged as Kim stirred slightly in his arms and nestled further into his embrace.

The business card shot up in front of Monique's face again as she re-read it. "His name is M.T. Lott?" Monique laughed.

"Yeah yeah," Ron chuckled. "I said something at the signing and got an elbow to the ribs for mentioning it. What did he say?"

"Oh, Mr. Empty Lott said the furniture and all is yours if you want it." Monique noticed Kim perk up a bit at the info and the auburn-haired girl's hips started to slowly gyrate as she nibbled on Ron's earlobe. "But he said there shouldn't be anything upstairs." Monique's eyes went wide with surprise when she realized what her emerald-eyed friend was doing to her boyfriend on the floor. Monique stared and started to back out of the dining room as she tentatively said, "I'll, I'll just, you know, check upstairs and," a blush rose on her checks, "and leave you two alone." Monique almost tripped when she backed into the ladies of the cheer squad who were staring and blushing as well. Monique spun quickly and started to herd everyone out of the room.

"We'll just make sure the living room is clean and move the furniture back in," Hope said as she got the hint and helped Monique clear the room.

"I think I'd better go ahhh, help Monique... check upstairs that is," Felix said with a sly smile and chuckle as he turned his wheelchair around and rolled toward the staircase.

"Thanks Ladies, Monique, Felix," Ron called out before he gave the auburn-haired girl in his arms a little squeeze. "Kim? KP? It's not that I'm complaining about what you're doing because I love what you're doing right now, but, why are you doing it right now?"

Kim barely moved her lips away from the hickey she was inflicting on Ron's collarbone as she cooed, "This is my house and I want to make love to you Sweetie."

"I'd love to make love to you too KP but we have guests in the house," Ron reasoned, "and I don't think we should flake on..."

"Oh!" Kim yelped, cutting him off as she propped herself up and looked around. "Ron, why are we on the floor in the dining room?"

"You kind of went into overload and somehow ended up on top of me," Ron laughed. "It was no big."

"Where is everyone?"

"They found something else to do when you started to, um, you know... with your hips and lips." Ron waggled his eyebrows and gave her a quick peck on said lips.

"When did they leave?" Kim hungrily growled with lust-filled eyes and a wanton grin.

Ron was looking over his shoulder at the double doors and didn't notice Kim's amorous mood. "Only a minute ago."

"Ru-fus," Kim sang and the naked mole rat scampered back into the room. "Ron and I need ten or fifteen minutes alone time. Would you watch the door and warn us if anyone comes this way please and thank you? I'll get you your own extra cheese pizza later."

"Oh Boy!" Rufus cheered and saluted. He snapped to attention on all fours, growled viscously and marched out the door.

"Now where were we?" the auburn-haired girl groaned in pleasure as she attacked Ron's neck again and kicked her hips into high gear.


	9. Let's Show Off The House

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all rights to the series _Kim Possible_ firmly wrapped up all legal-like and I have little or no legal knowledge whatsoever. I receive nothing for this story except your good and bad reviews. I'll accept either. After one and a half years and 24 stories, I'm still learning from your cheers and sneers. I'd say cheers and jeers but I believe that's copyrighted too.

MC 2

Chapter 9

Let's Show Off The House

"Alright, let's get started," Kim happily sang as she turned the corner from the hallway into what she thought was an occupied but unfurnished living room, having heard some of the girls talking in there. She immediately froze in her tracks at the sight. "Whoa! When did you get all this done?" She saw the room was spotless and all of the furniture was in place with the girls sitting around chatting.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Tara said as she bounced Hanna on the couch. The tiny tot was holding on to a finger each of the blond's two hands and giggling to beat the band. Tara looked up and added, "Like Ron said earlier, many hands make light work."

"Ron House, Kim House," Hanna sing-songed as she bounced on the sofa, "Pat House, Paul House."

"Then I guess Ron and I can help clean the other rooms," Kim said as she slapped her hands together and rubbed them. She turned to leave the room and again sang, "Let's get started."

"The other rooms are done K," Bonnie said sprawled across an easy chair as she surfed the Internet on her cell phone. "Your brothers came down, checked to make sure the downstairs was clean and took off about ten minutes ago. The only rooms we didn't get a chance to really look at are the dining room and kitchen. Rufus wouldn't let us walk down the hallway."

"He gets that way sometimes," Ron laughed as he walked into the living room with said pink rodent perched on his shoulder. "When Rufus goes in to guard dog mode, well, he can get a tad feisty. Especially when there pizza involved."

"Extra Cheese!" Rufus cheered and greedily rubbed his front paws together.

"The dining room is clean," Kim declared with a red face as she quickly brushed off the back of Ron's shirt. "At least I know the floor and table are polished. Let go to the kitchen and see what need to be done in there."

"Kim, don't you think it's unusual that the downstairs is already clean," Crystal asked as she walked down the hall next to the auburn-haired girl, "with no sheets or tarps on any of the furniture?"

"It's like someone was here before us and cleaned the whole first floor," Liz added.

"That might explain why the living room furniture was in the other room," Marcella postulated. "Whoever was cleaning in there had just finished and didn't have time to put the furniture back."

"Maybe the grandniece did it," Ron chuckled. "Maybe that's why she arrived late for the deed signing."

"You think She..." Kim froze in place and cut herself off before she named names. She whispered in Ron's ear, "Do you think Shego actually did some honest-to-goodness housework?"

"I don't know KP but you know," Ron whispered back, "you-know-who doesn't need keys to get into any locked places. Maybe..." Ron opened the single door into what everyone thought would be the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks blocking the entrance and all that emitted from his mouth was a falsetto, almost silent, "Whoa."

"Can the rest of us see the kitchen Ron Ron?" Bonnie harshed as she elbowed her way through the crowd and knocked Ron to his knees. She stood in front of him, arms akimbo, as she glanced around the spacious room and nodded her approval. "Not bad, not bad at all. Breakfast nook with bay windows to let in the morning sun, plenty of counter space and fairly modern appliances. I really love the center island with the copper pots and pans hanging above it but I don't understand why there are two stoves. Who would want to use that old iron clunker when you have a modern one sitting right next to it?" Bonnie turned to see Ron kneeling, arms at his side and jaw down on the floor as tears welled in his extra wide eyes. "Ron?"

Kim knelt beside Ron and put her arms around his neck as she looked up at her brunette friend. "I think it's Ron's turn to go into overload."

Bonnie helped Kim get Ron up off the floor and over to the breakfast nook. "I'm sorry I knocked you down Ron Ron. Are you okay?" Bonnie begged sincerely and saw she wasn't going to get an answer soon. She took Ron's arm and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth on his forearm. "Will he be okay K?"

Ron quickly snapped out of his haze and jumped to his feet almost knocking the brunette over. "I'm fine Bon Bon," he chirped in a chipper voice as his eyes darted about the room. "In fact I'm more than fine, I'm super fine thanks for asking." Ron ran his hand through the hanging pots and pans as he raced over to the stoves. He leaned over and peered across the surface of the iron stove as he ran his hand across the top of it. "Just think what I can do with this baby," he whistled.

"See, Ron's okay now," Kim laughed as she stood and watched her beau giddily flit about from one part of the room to another exploring all the cabinets, the dish washer and extra large refrigerator/freezer.

"Look at the size of this back patio and yard!" Liz marveled as she peered out the back door and pointed. "You're going to have some great parties out there as soon as you get some furniture."

"Hey, the patio even has a fire pit," Hope said as she joined Liz at the back door. "Kim, can we go out there while you and Ron, ah, explore the kitchen together?"

"We won't be exploring the kitchen like we did the dining room," Kim nervously tittered and blushed, "but go ahead. I think we'll order pizzas for lunch and make this an unofficial open house for everyone." The girls squealed in delight and scattered to the four corners of the estate, both high and low, inside and out.

"Kim do you mind?" Tara asked as she walked over with Hanna in her arms. "I'd like to look around too."

"Sure Tara," Kim said taking the child in her arms. "Thank you for watching Hanna while Ron and I..." Kim's blush returned as Hanna gave her sister-in-law-to-be a kiss on the cheek. "Was she any trouble?"

"Only when we tried to get her down off the top shelves of the library," Bonnie answered with a laugh. "She thought we were playing a game of Catch Me If You Can."

"Needless to say you lost," Kim laughed along with her two girlfriends

"I beat Bon Bon," Hanna laughed and pointed from Kim's arms.

"Yep, we finally surrendered and she came down," Tara giggled as she skipped out of the room.

"Kim girl, you are definitely gonna have to do some major shopping," Monique said as she and Felix came into the kitchen. "You got a huge walk-in closet that's as big as my bedroom and it's totally empty."

"Not to mention the fact that the bedrooms don't have any furniture in them," Felix added.

"Beds!" Kim groaned and slapped her forehead. "All of this has happened so fast Ron and I haven't had time to think about furniture for the bedrooms."

"We can use our own stuff to fill two of the bedrooms," Ron said from a kneeling position as he carefully placed a few logs into the old stove. "Mom's always wanted some space to write her own Great American Novel and the attic would fill the bill now that it's habitable." He got up, brushed off his hands and walked over to the small group. "We still have some time to look for a master bedroom suite since our parents probably won't let us totally move in until after the wedding. Right now, how about a pizza party for the squad and everyone as long as we're all here?"

"That's what Kim just suggested," Bonnie said shaking her head in amazement to think Ron could focus so intently on his surroundings and block out the conversation being held not more than five feet from where he had been kneeling. "Kim and I will run out and get the pizzas and soda and we can eat out on the patio."

"I can make pizzas in the old stove," Ron eagerly suggested with a goofy grin as he hitched a thumb over his shoulder at the iron monstrosity.

"But we also need to buy some furniture to sit on outside," Kim said considering the possible options for a party.

"Okay, here's the plan," Felix said taking charge. "Ron, you get the stove ready while Kim and Bonnie go buy some tables and chairs for the patio. After the fire is started, you and I can run to the store and get the supplies you need for the pizzas."

"We can do it that way," Ron said taking out his cell phone and wallet, "but Kim or I need to make some calls to get the water and electricity turned on. I'll buy if you and Monique fly."

"We can do that," Monique slyly said as she placed her arm around Felix' shoulder. "Let's see. You'll need flour, yeast, sauce, toppings, some spices and bottled water until you can get the water turned on."

"And CHEESE!" Rufus cheerfully chimed as he popped out of Ron's pocket and raced up to his normal shoulder perch.

"Of course," Felix laughed. "A whole lot of cheese."

"Monique, I know you're into fashion and all that but I have a little tip before you go to the store," Bonnie said as she pointed to Monique's blouse. "You might want to re-button your shirt. It's been buttoned wrong ever since you and Felix came downstairs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for coming out so quickly Mr. Ampere," Ron waved as the man got into the Middleton Electric and Gas van. The man from M.E.G. honked as he pulled away from the curb and another white van immediately pulled to a stop in the same spot. Ron walked over to meet the driver as he got out. "Hi, can I help you?" Ron asked.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Spigot. I'm with the Middleton Water Works," the older graying man said as he shook hands with Ron. "Someone called and said they needed their water turned on here."

"Ah yep yep. That would be me, I'm Ron. My fiancé and I just bought the house this morning and we're moving in soon. Thank you for coming out so quickly."

"My pleasure Ron and everyone calls me Tapper. The only thing I need to do is read and adjust your meter out back and check a few things in the house."

"Let's get started," Ron chimed before he realized that was Kim's normal line and he laughed as he led the way. They checked the meter at the back of the house and the whole cheer squad watched as Tapper adjusted one gizmo before closing up the meter.

"Okay Ron," Mr. Spigot said as he stood up. "All we need to do now is turn on all the faucets in the house and let them run for a minute or two to bring up the water pressure and get any air out of the system."

"Can we help?" Tara offered.

"Sure thing," Ron said with a smile. "Why don't you all go inside, find all the bathroom faucets and turn them on."

"Don't forget the kitchen sink and the outlets for any garden hoses outside," Tapper informed the squad. "Ron and I need to go to the basement and check on the water heater. It will be a few minutes so I'll bang on the pipes when we're ready."

"Okay," Tara tittered and huddled up the squad.

"I got a basement?" Ron asked in amazement as he led the way into the kitchen from the patio and listened to eight or ten cheerleader feet pounding their way up the stairs.

"Sure, all of these old houses have a basement," the fellow from the water company said as Ron opened a door in the kitchen and started down the stairs. Mr. Spigot stopped in the doorway. "Ron, I've been in this house before and this isn't the door I usually take to the basement."

"But it goes down," Ron said as he peered into the darkness below. "Where else would it go but to the basement?"

"Let's find out," Tapper said with a wicked grin as he turned on the light switch just outside the door.

"Duh! I forgot about the power being on," Ron said slapping his forehead. "I've been in the house for less than an hour now and I found this door when I was looking around the kitchen but I didn't get a chance to look down here. Whoa!" he gasped as he got to the bottom of the steps. The room ran the width of the house and was about fifteen feet deep. The walls of the room were lined with rack filled with bottles of wine and another set of wine racks ran down the middle.

"Okay, it's a wine cellar," Tapper laughed. "A big one."

"Why would they store all this wine down here?" Ron begged as they walked down one aisle. "I mean, wouldn't you want it upstairs, close to where you'd be drinking it?"

"No Ron," Tapper Spigot said as he pulled a bottle off a shelf and examined it. "you need to store wine in a cool environment to preserve it. I'm a bit of a collector myself but the person who assembled this cellar was obviously an avid collector. There are some very expensive wines down here. This is a Lafitte Rothschild '57."

"Was 1957 a good year?" Ron asked thinking that was the appropriate question.

"I'm not sure but this is an 1857 and I believe that was a very good year. I saw some ads on the Internet for an 1858 Lafitte Rothschild that ran between $15,000 and $20,000 per bottle." Mr. Spigot gingerly returned the bottle to its place and went to a small door between two racks on the inner wall. "Come on, this should take us to the main part of the basement."

The two walked over to the water heater in a corner under the main stairs and Mr. Spigot checked it over. "Good, it was drained and unplugged when the house was closed up. The tank could have rusted if water was left in it." He replaced the drain plug and turned a valve to fill the tank. "I'm going to inspect your pipes as long as we're down here," Tapper said as he got a flashlight out of his back pocket. "When the tank is full you can plug it in."

Two minutes later Tapper returned with a smile as he loudly clanged on a pipe above him with his flashlight. They listened as water started to churn through the pipes above them. "You won't have any problems down here for a while Ron. All of your pipes are in excellent condition. You bought yourself one fine house."

"That's what everybody keeps telling me," Ron laughed, "including Mr. Ampere from the electric company."

"Did you get old Alva out here to turn on your electric," Tapper laughed. "I thought I recognized his van driving off as I pulled up. He's a good man."

Ron suddenly had an idea. "Say, would you like one of the bottles of wine? For your services I mean. You said you're a collector and you've been so helpful and KP and I don't drink so it will just sit there."

"I couldn't do that," Mr. Spigot denied, "it's too valuable. You can always sell it and make some real good money. More than enough for you to pay off this house."

"Kim and I already own the house free and clear," Ron chuckled. "We don't worry about money matters since I started to get my Naco royalty checks."

"Wait a minute," Tapper said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and checked the work order, "I thought your name sounded familiar. You're Ron Stoppable, the boy who invented the Naco and you're marrying Kim Possible next week."

"Yep, that's me," Ron happily chimed since Mr. Spigot got his name right the first time.

"I tell you what Ron," Tapper said as he pulled a business card out of his wallet, "here's my card. I'll take a different bottle of wine than the one I was looking at earlier, but you have to let me take care of any problems you have water-wise for free. If it's a plumbing problem my brother-in-law, Earl Commode, can fix it. We both love the Naco and it'd be an honor to fix any problems you or Kim have."

"You can have the bottle and I would love to meet your brother-in-law anytime, but I still like to pay my bills."

"Well then, how about a ninety percent discount?"

"Ninety percent," Ron groaned, "that's way too big. How about say, five or ten?"

"Ninety percent is not too big a discount for you and Kim Possible," Tapper Spigot said sternly. "You two have saved the world too many times and some of us would like to thank you for all that you've done." Tapper raised his hand to stop Ron's protest. "Do you remember during the blizzard last winter when you helped get the road crews in to work and then you and Kim helped plow some of the roads yourselves?" Ron nodded. "Well, you not only helped the road crews that day but you also helped me and Alva and all the rest of the vital service workers."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because you cleared the roads, we were able to safely drive to the houses that needed our service. People could have frozen to death or had some major damage done to their homes if we couldn't get there in time. The hospital staff was able to get in to work, the police and fire departments could do their jobs, heating fuel could be delivered and I could go on and on. Ron, you do more than stop the bad guys and help out here and there. You save lives!"

"I-I never thought of it that way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tapper Spigot waved the wine bottle in the air at Ron before he got in his van and dove away. A large delivery truck pulled in right behind him while Bonnie's white convertible pulled into the driveway and parked behind Kim's SL Roth Coupe.

"Hey Ron Ron," Bonnie waved as she and Kim got out. "K really put her credit card through its paces."

Kim giddily bounced over to Ron and leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she planted a huge kiss on his lips. "I hope you don't mind but I also got some bedroom suites besides the tables and chairs for out back. They even had some picnic tables for the lawn."

Bonnie pulled three or four large plastic shopping bags out of the back seat of her car. "We also got a few lawn games and things to play with while you're making the pizzas."

"Why aren't you in the kitchen Sweetie," Kim queried as Ron carried her over to the back of the truck and the delivery men started to unload.

"Felix and Monique aren't back from the store yet," Ron said as he allowed Kim to slip down to stand on her own two feet, "and I'm worried about them."

"They'll be okay Sweetie," Kim cooed before she spun to the three men that came with the truck. "The lawn furniture goes out back on the patio and the picnic tables, just put them anywhere back there on the lawn." Another car pulled up in front of the van and five more men piled out. "Good, the extra help is here. You can start taking the bedroom furniture up to the second floor please and thank you. I'll be right up to show you which rooms." Kim turned back to Ron. "Don't worry about them, they probably ended up at Monique's house and are making out. Monique told me she was going to put some major move on Felix today to get their future off the ground. The future you told us about Ron." Kim caressed Ron's cheek and coyly spun away to run into the house in front of the movers.

"I guess that means I won't be making pizzas today," Ron laughed out loud to himself as he got his cell phone out to order the pizza delivery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here they are," Mr. Dr. Possible yelled as he stepped around the corner of the house and saw everyone was back by the patio. A few of the squad were playing lawn darts with their boyfriends while others were tossing around a football and Frisbee. Hanna, sitting on the ground, picked up a lawn dart and threw it overhand at the hoop target fifteen feet away. Of course it scored a bull's-eye.

"Would anyone like some food from Bueno Nachos?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked as she and the Tweebs rounded the corner carrying bags and bags of quasi-Mexican fare.

"Hi mom and dad," Kim said as she tossed the football to Jessica, ran over to her parents and spun her father around a few times. "This is absolutely the most amazing house. You gotta come see it."

"We'd love to take a tour of the house," Ann said as she waved to a few of the girls on the squad. "Ron's parents were just pulling up when we were walking around the side of the house. Let's wait for them and see it together."

"We're ready for a tour," Jan Stoppable chimed as she and her husband came around the side of the house to join them.

"We also brought you a house warming present," Dean Stoppable said holding up a large white with red strips shopping bag. He handed it to Kim as Ron came over to the two adult couples.

"What'd you get us dad?" Ron begged as he peered over Kim's shoulder.

"Five telephones!?" Kim wondered aloud looking into the bag.

"Coolio!" Ron chirped. "That way we'll have phones on each floor so we won't have to run up and down the stairs. Thanks dad, mom." He gave each of his parent a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Actually that's a great gift," Kim beamed. "I didn't think about the phone sitch when Bonnie and I went shopping this morning."

"You and Bonnie went shopping Kimmie-Cub?" James asked warily. "Boy, I'd hate to see that credit card bill when it arrives."

"It's not that bad daddy," Kim said as she led the group to the back door. "All I got was this patio furniture, the games the guys are playing with and a few bedroom suites. We have eight or ten rooms to fill on the upper two floors but the first floor came completely furnished."

"We were thinking one of the rooms on the second floor would be the master bedroom and another the baby's room," Ron said as he held the door for everyone. "KP wants one room for a study slash office and the rest can be bedrooms for visitors and such."

"Let's go downstairs first and see Ron's little discovery," Kim said as she headed down the steps to the wine cellar. As the adults perused the racks Kim continued. "Bonnie had a quick look around the cellar and told us we probably have a million dollars worth of wine down here."

"What will you do with all of this vino Ronald?" his father asked as he dusted off a bottle and checked the label.

"We're not entirely sure dad," Ron said scratching the back of his head. "KP and I will donate the occasional bottle to a charity auction but other than that..."

"That's an excellent idea Ronnie," Jan Stoppable said as she ran her hand along one shelf of magnum bottles, "but we wouldn't mind if you open one for special occasions."

"Like celebrating the purchase of your new home," Ann Possible added, "with your family and friends."

"Well, someone can pick out a bottle later," Jan said as she found the tiny door that led to the main part of the basement. "Let's see the rest of the house."

"Ron suggested that with the size and high ceilings down here," Kim pointed out the high ceiling in the main part of the basement, "we could put in a Dojo."

"I'm also thinking of putting a fountain and rock garden over in that corner for meditation," Ron added indicating a quiet, out of the way area, "just like the one at Yamanouchi, only smaller."

"That's an excellent idea," Mrs. Dr. Possible said with a finger stroking her chin in thought. "It would be nice to have a place where you can get away from your hectic lives for a bit of quiet serenity time. It will keep you in balance."

"Mother," Kim whined, "I didn't know you believed in that sort of thing."

"I didn't used to," the female doctor admitted, "but since Ronnie went on that one week exchange program to Yamanouchi his sophomore year and came back a better improved person I've been doing a little research in my spare time. There's a lot to say about Far Eastern culture and medical practices and I like to keep an open mind."

"And since you and Ronald both have Mystical Powers now," James Possible added, "it makes us even more interested in Japan and the Far East and what they have to offer."

"You two are the best," Kim enthused as she wrapped her arms around her parents and hugged them tight. "Now, let me show you around the rest of my house."


	10. Bonnie's Speech

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all right to the series _Kim Possible_ in the bank and I'm not a co-signer on the account. That means I receive nothing for this story except your good and bad reviews.

MC 2

Chapter 10

Bonnie's Speech

"Bye Ladies! Drive careful!" Mr. Dr. Possible waved to the two remaining cheer squad members and their boyfriends as they walked around the corner of the house to leave in the setting sunlight.

"Thanks for coming over to help!" Kim quickly added and turned in Ron's one armed embrace on the chaise lounge. "We're going to have to throw another backyard party like this soon, at least before school starts. Once we all head off to college I doubt if we'll ever be able to get the whole squad together again."

"We should do that," Ron joyfully chirped. "Maybe we can get a barbecue grill out here on the patio and I can wear an apron that says 'Kiss the Chef' on it."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Kim playfully harshed and started to tickle her beau. Ron laughed and flailed about so much he fell off the double wide chaise they occupied.

"Anyone up for a little bubbly?" Dean Stoppable asked as he stepped out the back door and held up one of the very large magnum bottles of champagne from the cellar.

"Dean!" Janette Stoppable protested to her husband, "I don't think we can drink all of that."

"I don't think so either." Dean ducked in the door for a second and came out with a regular sized bottle. "That's why Bonnie and I brought this one up from the cellar too."

"There's also a cabinet full of crystal ware in the wine cellar," Bonnie said as she came out the back door carrying a tray of eight fluted glasses. She set the tray down on the patio table and turned to the group. "Does anyone know how to open a bottle of champagne?"

Both Possible and Stoppable parents shook their heads. Kim and Tara begged off by waving their hands and Hanna just giggled and clapped in her mother's lap. "Me," Ron tentatively peeped up as he meekly raised his hand. Everyone looked over at the blond boy as he stood and walked over to Bonnie.

"Okay, I know how to open champagne only because I found it on the web when I was browsing for recipe ideas." Ron took the bottle from his father and removed the foil from around the cork. As he undid the wire mesh he asked, "Does anyone have a dish towel?" No one had a towel and Ron chuckled, "I guess that's something else we'll need to buy KP."

"Dish towels for the kitchen, right," Kim tittered. "And we'll need towels for all the bathrooms and sheets, pillows and blankets for all the bedrooms."

"And curtains for all the windows," Bonnie said to all.

"And a washer and dryer to clean all your laundry," Jan laughed.

"You still need to have the telephone and TV cable services hooked up," Ann chuckled.

"Flippies!" Hanna chirped happily and clapped.

"Don't forget the Internet," Tara added.

"You'll need some major lawn equipment to take care of this big backyard of yours," James warned with more than a hint of a knowing smile

"And we'll have to hire a truck to move all of our furniture and clothes over here," Ron said as he grabbed a bunch of Bueno Nacho napkins and held them over the cork. "The secret... to... opening a bottle... of champagne," Ron grunted as he pointed the cork out to the open yard and twisted the bottle with one hand as he held his other hand steady, "is to firmly hold the cork still while gently working the bottle back and forth, away from the cork."

_POP_

Ron held the bottle up with one hand in triumph with only a few bubbles spilling over the neck. "For some reason, that's how you do it without spilling too much." He handed the bottle to his father who poured it into the glasses while Bonnie and Ron handed them out.

When everyone had a glass, Dr. James Possible held his aloft. "A toast! To a whole new adventure for my Kimmie-Cub and Ronald; That of homeowners!"

"Here here!" Dean Stoppable chimed and clinked glasses with the group. They all sipped the fermented juice of the vine and smiled in absolute delight.

"You picked out a very good bottle Bonnie," Ann said to the teal-eyed brunette. "Moet, isn't it?"

"Yes, my parents taught me to be a snobby elitist," Bonnie sighed and blushed as she sat down heavily in a chair at the table. "Mom taught me all about fashion and foods and daddy taught me about finance and wines. Everything I'd need to know if I wanted to follow in their footsteps and be part of the social elite." She smiled as she warmly looked up at the young couple and her blond friend. "Luckily, I've had a few people in my life that have taught me the true meaning of friendship and loyalty and how to live life properly. Tara has always been a true friend and even after I was so harsh to Kim and Ron for all those years, they still accepted me for who I am and want to help me improve myself. My parents only see me as a seed, some thing to carry on the Rockwaller Family Tradition. I know now that in some small way that tradition is both good and bad. To be the best at something is a laudable goal but to be the best only to laud it over others is wrong." Bonnie slumped down in her chair. "My dad was the one who planted the idea of me being a politician in my head. Mom showed me what it's like to be popular and dad told me how to take that to the next level as a politician. He told me what I can personally get out of politics but Kim and Ron have showed me the true goal of a honest, true politician. It's to improve the sitch while helping everyone and to help those that need it and can't help themselves." Bonnie raised her glass to the three other teens. "Thanks you two for giving me a slightly altered vision of my future. I'll still run for office but for all the right reasons now, and I know Tara will keep me on the right path."

"To your future," Ron toasted and touched glasses with Bonnie. "You may have been taught how to be popular by your folks but now you have a real reason for using it, Madam President."

"You know Bonnie might not become President in the future," the young African-American said as he rounded the corner and walked onto the patio. "That isn't set in stone. None of what you saw in the future needs to come true."

"Hi Wade," Kim said as she greeted her Web Guru friend with a hug, "it's great to see you."

"I thought you might like some help wiring up your new home," Wade said hitching up his utility belt lined with screw drivers, wire cutters, voltage meters and other such items. He pulled out a extra long Phillip's head screw driver and twirled between his fingers. "I know the house is partially hooked up but you'll want it totally connected and I'm your man." He pulled a blue print of the house out of his back pocket and rolled it out on the patio table. "Now as I see it, you only have a cable connection in one room on the first floor and telephone lines into the kitchen, master bedroom and the library. I brought enough TV cable and phone line to wire every room in the house."

"Do we really need to have every room wired Wade?" Ron asked.

"Of course you do," Wade said rolling up his plans. "I've made a few improvements on a baby monitoring system that'll be better than the one at your parents house and we don't want any delays if I'm trying to contact you in case the world needs saving."

"You're right Wade," Kim said as she took Ron's hand and gave it a little squeeze, letting him know it would be alright. "Just as long as you can't see us in any of the rooms until we activate the view screens. We don't want you peeping in on us when we're getting dressed or anything."

"Of course Kim," Wade said blushing as he waved off the inference. "I would never spy on you and Ron."

"Not like you did a month ago after we got back from Los Angeles and you wanted to send us after Dementor and the Pan Can," Ron said wryly.

"What do you mean Ronald?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked in a fatherly tone.

"Ah nothing Papa P," Ron wheezed, scratch under his nose and looked away. "Wade caught us, ah, kissing and junk... in the living room and..."

"We were naked daddy," Kim boldly stated. "Ron and I had just made love when Wade called and caught us with more than our pants down." She saw the shock on her father's face. "Daddy, I'm an adult now and you should know Ron and I will be doing adult things. In fact, as mom and Jan already know I'm pregnant with twins."

"You're..." James Possible pointed at his daughter in total overload. "You and Ronald have..."

"Yes daddy, Ronald and I have!" Kim rubbed her pooch of a stomach and smiled smugly as she lilted, "You can send Ron into a black hole if you want to but you'll be sending your future son-in-law and the father of your grandkids off to his doom."

"I... I..." James sputtered.

"Don't worry Kimmie," Ann Possible said taking her husband's hand, "I'll explain what happened to your father. In the meantime Wade can do his thing and maybe add a special voice activation code for the cameras and monitors. Right Wade?"

"Sure thing Doctor Possible," Wade said nodding his approval. "I can program the system for everyone to have a voice recognition code in case you're babysitting or something."

"That'll work Wade," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she led her husband to the back door. "Now Kim, your father and I need to pick up Jim and Tim from the Washington's house before we head home. I'm sure you two will want to spend your first night in the house alone."

"It is time for Hanna's bath so we should be getting home too," Jan said picking up the baby tote and following the Possibles into the house. "Don't stay too late Wade. I'm sure your mother would worry if you're not home on time." She winked at Kim and disappeared into the house.

"I know someone who has a moving van we can borrow to move your furniture over here," Dean Stoppable said as he took Hanna in his arms and followed his wife. "I'll give him a call and we can move your stuff tomorrow."

Bonnie gathered the glasses onto the tray and started for the kitchen. "I'll just throw these into the dish washer. Tara and I don't want to be late for the movie."

"I guess that's my cue to leave too," Tara tittered as she followed Bonnie into the kitchen.

"Actually," Wade said rubbing the back of his head, "it would be better if I worked during the day, the lighting would be much better. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Wade waved as he disappeared into the house.

"What just happened here KP?" Ron begged in slight confusion as he looked around at the now vacant patio.

"We've just been given the go ahead to move in to our home Ron," Kim said smugly as she wrapped her arms around her future husband and coyly walked him to the back door. "And since we don't have a master bedroom suite yet, I think we should spend our first night... in the library."

"KP, there isn't any place to lie down in the library," Ron said in deep thought as he held the door for Kim. "All there is in there are a few chairs, the desk and..." Ron's face lit up in realization, "...and a nice soft bearskin rug in front of a roaring fireplace! I'll grab a armload of firewood!"

"You grab the firewood," Kim coyly stated, "and I'll bring along some of the leftover food and sodas for us to snack on. We might be able to use the cheese for something else too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good Evening Edward," the baritone voice came from nowhere.

Motor Ed glanced furtively around his workshop and didn't see anyone. "Okay Dude whoever you are," he said waving the 7/16th spanner menacingly, "I know I heard someone. Seriously, who's there? Is that you Blackout? I'm serious now."

"Who else would be invisible?" The diminutive villain asked as he phased into view.

"I don't know Dude," Motor Ed said as he scratched his noggin with the wrench. "Seriously, it could be anyone. I bumped my head on a car hood this morning and my eyes have been kinda fuzzy ever since. I'm serious Dude it hurt!"

"Will you be okay," Blackout asked in faux concern. "Will you be able to complete your assignment on time?"

"No sweat Dude, seriously," Motor Ed answered smoothly with a slide of the hand. "I can see my way around a vehicle without my eyes. Your semi's and trailers will be ready long before the date you want. Seriously. But..."

"But what Edward?"

"Well, you know semis pulling triple trailers aren't legal in every state. Seriously. They'll get pulled over and searched Dude."

"Not if one or two of the trailers are stealthed." Blackout laughed his maniacal laugh.

"Okay Dude, point taken," Motor Ed chuckled before he became somber again. "Dude, it would seriously help if I knew what we're transporting. Seriously man I mean some of the specs are strange to say the least. I mean Dude, to have partially open tops on the trailers makes it look like you'll be moving large animals like a giraffe or somethin. Seriously."

"You guessed it," Blackout grinned evilly. "We will be moving fairly large animals to all the major cities in the U.S. before we ship some of them overseas. You only need to know that much."

Ed thought about it for a few seconds before he shrugged and said, "Okay Dude. If that's all I need to know. Seriously."

"At the meeting you mentioned you might not be happy with your reward," Blackout stated. "Is that the case?"

"Heck No Dude," Ed adamantly waved. "Seriously. Ruling the U.S., Canada and Mexico is okay by me. Seriously Okay!"

"If that's the case," Blackout waved as he turned, "then I'll leave you to your work."


	11. Hook Me Up

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all right to the series _Kim Possible_ under lock and key. I receive nothing for this story except your good and bad reviews. BTW, I love navel nachos in front of a roaring fireplace just like Ron does!

MC 2

Chapter 11

Hook Me Up

Ron put his cell phone back in his pocket as he sat down at the kitchen table in the morning sunshine. "The accounts are all set up KP. The lady at the phone company said they don't mind if Wade wires up the house and the guy at the cable company said the same thing. It seems Wade's been doing some occasional jobs for them and they say his work is the best."

"I don't doubt it?" Kim said as she sat down in Ron's lap. "Now what should we do first? Should we go over to our parents houses and pick up some of our stuff or should we go grocery shopping?" Inexplicably, both of their stomachs growled loudly at the same time. "I guess that answers that question."

_Bong Bong_

The two teens recognized the front door bell and started down the hall.

"Hey guys!" Wade sang as he popped his head in the front door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course Wade, anytime," Kim said with a wave of her hand. "Ron and I were just discussing what to do for breakfast."

"I suppose you don't have any food in the house," Wade said with a laugh as he stepped through the foyer into the main hall. "Why don't you two go find something to eat while I get started."

"I talked to the phone and cable companies," Ron stated as he and Kim passed by their friend on the way to the foyer. "I got the accounts set up and they told me as soon as you get things connected we should be good to go. We're going grocery shopping and when we get back I'll give you a hand."

"That sounds like a plan," Wade said as he readjusted the roll of television cable he had over one shoulder and headed down the hallway.

"How long will the job take?" Kim queried as she stopped in the front doorway and turned.

Wade looked around the hall and whistled long and loud. "Well Kim, this is a three story house so it might take me until late this afternoon."

"That long?" Kim laughed. "If that's the case, what would you like for lunch? It will be our treat."

"Well, mom was talking about poached salmon for dinner so... maybe ribs would be good for lunch."

"Baby back ribs it is then," Ron said as he followed Kim out the door. "Be back soon!"

Sixty minutes later Kim and Ron came in the front door, each carrying two bags of groceries. They went to the kitchen where Wade was working. "Are you two back already?" Wade asked as he screwed the cover onto the wall outlet for a phone jack. "I thought you'd be gone for a couple of hours."

Kim put her bags down and went back out to the car while Ron dug into the four bags on the counter. "We just got the basics," Ron said as he put the milk and juice in the refrigerator. "We only got ten or twelve bags of things this morning considering we'll be going on our honeymoon in a few days anyway." Ron took a large stew pot down from the hanging rack of pots and pans and ran some water into it in the sink. "I'll get the ribs started then I'll be right with you."

"Take your time Ron," Wade said as he attached one of the phones Dean Stoppable had bought to the outlet. "It's going a lot easier than I anticipated and I'm almost done with the first floor."

"Why's that?" Ron questioned as he opened the package of St. Louis style pork ribs, ran them under the water in the sink for a few seconds to rinse them off and dumped them in the pot. He moved the pot over to a top burner on the modern stove.

"It seems someone had already planned to wire the whole house," Wade said as he moved over to a cabinet and turned on a monitor secreted inside. A picture of the front door appeared on the TV set. "There's conduit already installed throughout the house but it's not being used for anything. Since I don't have to worry about running the conduit I only need to snake the wires and cables to each room." He tweaked the picture a bit. "There."

"What did you do Wade?" Ron asked as he joined his friend.

"I'm setting it up so you can see who's at the front and back doors from any of the TV monitors in the house You can also watch any of the other cameras throughout the house or watch cable television."

"Coolio!" Ron enthused before he walked back over to the old iron stove and lit the kindling and logs he had set up the previous day for the pizza party.

"Ron, how are you going to cook ribs on that old stove?" Wade asked as he joined the blond boy. "Don't you usually cook them on an outdoor grill?"

"Usually." Ron flipped a latch on the front of the iron stove and hinged the top back like a car hood. Inside there was a grill-like grating that laid across the entire top of the stove. "But this baby is a grill!" Ron flipped a switch on the wall and the exhaust fans above the stove hummed to life. "This is just so cool!" Ron giggled like a school girl.

"Ron Sweetie," Kim said as she came into the kitchen with another armload of bags, "why don't you help Wade while I get the groceries put away?"

Both Wade and Ron stared at Kim in dumbfounded disbelief.

"What?" Kim queried as she set the bags on the island counter. Then it hit her. "Okay okay, I'll help Wade while you set up your kitchen."

"It's going to be a lot of heavy lifting and pulling," Wade warned, "and you are pregnant."

"Wade's right KP." Ron went over to Kim and kiss her on the lips. "We know you can handle the work but I'll help Wade. I only ask one thing, I want Rufus to help you. He knows how I like my kitchen set up."

"I can live with that," Kim cooed and kissed her fiancé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ummm Ron, these ribs are excellent!" Wade enthused as he wiped his finger and mouth on a napkin and chewed. "I didn't know you could get that smoky, barbecue taste indoors."

"With the right equipment I can do anything," Ron beamed as he dug into his cole slaw. "And you can thank KP for the slaw. She's the one that chop up the cabbage and carrots and everything."

"But it's your dressing that makes the slaw Sweetie," Kim pronounced as she wiped her mouth. "How are you coming with the wiring?"

"The phone wires and TV cables are all installed and we only have the third floor cameras and monitors left to hook up," Wade said with a grin as he leaned back from the picnic table with a satisfied groan and patted his full stomach.

"Explain everything to me again," Kim begged. "I know you said the cable TV and phone lines initially run into the attic but where do they go from there?"

"I have a main junction box set up in the attic," Wade said as his pride-filled grin grew. "From there, I have wires running to all the floors where they branch out from a sub junction box set up in a closet on that floor. All the camera and monitor wires for that floor run out from that particular sub junction. I have a router box at each monitor so you can call up any of the cameras throughout the entire house and also call up the cable TV service."

"And we hooked it up for sound too," Ron added, "so we can talk to each other no matter where we are in the house or listen to the stereo in any room."

"So we can see and talk to each other even if I'm out here and Ron's up in the bedroom?" Kim asked as she walked up on the porch and opened a newly installed cabinet. She turned on the 40" monitor and a picture of the front door appeared on the screen. She saw Bonnie and Tara walk up to the door so she pushed the speaker button and said, "Hey guys we're out back on the porch. Come on through and join us."

"What?" Tara begged and looked around.

Bonnie looked directly into the camera that was hidden in a niche above the door. "Thanks K, we'll be there in a sec." Kim watched the two girls enter the house and pushed another button on the switcher. A picture of the two walking down the hallway came up. Kim punched another button and a shot of the kitchen showed on the monitor. Bonnie and Tara entered the kitchen and Kim giggled into the mic, "Just one more door." She heard the two teen girls laugh as they arrived at the back door and stepped out onto the patio.

"Sweet system K," Bonnie giggled. "I take it that's Wade's work."

"Yes," Kim giggled back. "Ron and I will need some way to keep track of our kids and we can see the whole house from any monitor thanks to Wade."

"Remind me to hire you Wade for all of our apartments and homes," Tara tittered. "I'm sure Bonnie will need extra security when she starts running for office."

_BONG BONG_

Kim switched the monitor over to the front door again and saw her father and Ron's dad standing at the door. "Hi daddy, we're all out on the patio."

"Hi Kimmie-Cub," Mr. Dr. Possible chimed. "Dean and I have a little surprise for you out front."

"We'll be right there," Kim answered. The five went through the house to the front door and saw the two men and a large moving van out front.

"I guess it's time to go to your house and get your things KP," Ron chuckled.

"Nope," Mr. Stoppable said and pointed to the van. "We already got your stuff in the van. We're here to drop it off."

"It looks like we got here just in time for a little exercise," Bonnie playfully groaned, brushed her hands together and ran to the back of the van. "Well, let's get started."

"Hey, that's my line!" Kim hollered in hot pursuit of her teal-eyed friend.

"Wade," Ron said tentatively and pointed to the van, "I think I really should...you know."

"Go ahead Ron," Wade waved him on. "There's only ten or fifteen more minutes of work left and I can handle it. I think they'll need your muscle to carry the beds and things." He turned to go back into the house. "But first, I'm going to get me some more of your delicious ribs and slaw."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in, come in Blackout," DNAmy sang as she pulled a tray out of the oven and pirouetted to the man who wasn't visibly there. "Would you like a cookie? They're fresh baked ginger snap!"

"How did you know I was in the room?" Paul Bowman, a.k.a. Blackout asked as he phased into view and took a cookie off the tray. He bounced it around in his gloved hands for a moment until it had sufficiently cooled.

"My babies let me know you were coming the minute they saw you walk up to the door," Amy Hall stated gleefully as she shoved the cookies off of the pan and onto a cooling rack with a spatula.

"But I was in stealth mode," Blackout reasoned. "They shouldn't have been able to see me coming."

"Ah, but my babies are real animals," DNAmy proudly growled back with a broad smile. "They all have keen senses of smell and hearing."

"I see," Blackout said taking a bite of his cookie. "I came by to check up on our little project."

"Everything's set to go," Amy sang as she put another tray of cookies in the oven. "I'll start splicing the two insects together just before Kimmie gets back from her honeymoon and then ship them off to what's-his-name. How soon after that will we get out reward?"

"You will be ruler of North and Central America as soon as the world submits to our demands," Blackout cackled maniacally.

DNAmy held a finger to her chin in thought. "I don't know what I'll do with Central America but I suppose they come as a collector's set."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Does anyone else see a diabolically double cross brewing here?


	12. Doctor's Appointment

Disclaimer: The series _Kim Possible _is wholly owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company. I get nothing for my little so-the-dramas. If you'd like to pay me, pay with reviews please and thank you.

MC 2

Chapter 12

Doctors Appointment

Kim sat and nervously swung her feet in and out, banging on the pedestal base of the examination table. Ron stood by her side and rubbed her back with one hand as the other lovingly caressed her hands in her lap. Both were deep in thought and as quiet as the proverbial church mouse. (Except for Kim's feet pounding out a slow steady bass beat.)

Kim jumped with a start when they heard the soft click of the doorknob turning but quickly caught herself and calmed down before the doctor entered the room. "How are you feeling today Kim?" the young female physician casually asked.

"I'm fine Dr. Infanté," Kim said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Don't believe her doctor," Ron chimed in a playfully but serious voice. "KP is as nervous as a deer on opening day of hunting season."

"I am not," Kim denied. Ron's hand moved like lightning to stop her feet from banging against the table. "Okay... maybe a little."

"What do you need to be nervous about?" the female doctor asked as she jotted something down on the chart. "I know you moved this appointment up by a few weeks."

"Well," Kim started before she took a deep breath and let it out, "I think I'm pregnant but things aren't going exactly like they should."

"I keep telling KP she's extremely special," Ron laughed as he stepped aside to let the doctor take Kim's pulse and temperature, "so her pregnancy wouldn't necessarily follow what's normal."

"Ron's right," the raven-haired doctor pronounced. "All pregnancies don't follow the exact same pattern. You'd be surprised how some things vary."

After thirty seconds.

"Your pulse and temperature are slightly elevated," Dr. Infanté stated as she wrote in the chart, "but that's normal during the early stages of pregnancy. What else is bothering you that you might consider out of the norm? Are you still taking the pills I prescribed?"

"I was on the pill until Ron came back from the future and told me we conceived a son from our first couple of times together," Kim stated as her feet started swinging again and she nervously rubbed her little pooch of a stomach. "Then I had the normal bleeding around the third week when the embryo is suppose to embed in the uterine wall. I've been having the strangest cravings along with sudden mood swings too." Kim gulped hard. "I've also gained two or three pounds and I'm already starting to show. I've read those shouldn't happen until the seventh or eight week, almost a month from now."

"The weight gain is normal Kim," Dr. Infanté assured her. "It's just your body storing fats and nutrients to feed the baby. The other things though... When do you think you conception day was?"

"Almost exactly a month ago."

Dr. Infanté handed Kim a small covered cup and smiled. "You know what to do with this. I'll also take a blood sample to check on a few other things." Kim left the room with the cup and the doctor turned to Ron as she prepared the needle and syringe. "How were you sent into the future Ron?"

"You know our lives," Ron lightly laughed. "We were battling Professor Dementor and he zapped me with a Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer Cannon attached to an Atomic Clock."

"I had a feeling it would be something like that," the doctor laughed and shook her head. "Has anything else happened that I should know about?"

"Kim has told you about my Mystical Monkey Powers," Ron stated and the doctor nodded. "Well, I now have the Full Monkey and Kim has Mystical Coyote Powers. KP and I have talked about all she's told you so I checked out a few websites and I'm afraid Kim's pregnancy is advancing more rapidly than normal."

"What do you think could be the cause, Dr. Ron," the real doctor questioned in partial jest knowing Ron's occasional tendency to flights of folly.

"Well, a normal coyote's pregnancy lasts sixty to sixty-five days. I think maybe the coyote influence might have sped up Kim's metabolism or something. It could be the cause of the pills not working too."

"That is something to consider," the doctor said in deep thought. "And if that's the case we can check with a simple sonogram. Do you two have anything planned for the next half hour?"

"We were going shopping for furniture after this," Ron said as he sat down in the chair next to the window. "KP and I just bought a house and we need to fill quite a few rooms."

"That's wonderful Ron," the doctor said as Kim came back into the room and set the half filled cup on the counter. "Ron was just telling me a few interesting thing we need to consider Kim. Hop up on the table and give me an arm."

Kim complied and watched as the doctor stuck the needle in a vein in the crook of her arm to draw a vile of blood. Ron turned in the chair, stared out the window and whistled off key.

"What's the matter Ron," Dr. Infanté asked. "Are you squeamish at the sight of blood?"

"No no doctor," Ron vehemently denied, "at least not my own. But when we go and donate blood, well, watching Kim is a different story."

"Ron's always got my back but he can get a little overprotective," Kim giggled. "He can be one big, gushing, bloody wound and he'll continue on with whatever he's doing, but if I get a simple paper cut he goes bonkers and calls an ambulance."

"That's not true KP." Ron stood, huffed a bit and crossed his arms defiantly. "I'm not that bad."

"Oh no?" Kim shot back angrily as she almost jumped off the table and down his throat. "What about the time you had a huge gash in your leg! You wouldn't let the GJ medics look at you until they had Shego and Drakken in handcuffs! Then they had to strap you down to the gurney before they got two pints of blood into you and said you were out of danger!"

"Well, maybe," Ron conceded and grinned, "but I'm not that bad in protecting you. I'd never call an ambulance for a paper cut."

"No, I guess not," Kim giggled. "You wanted to take me to the emergency room yourself five weeks ago when I nicked my finger on a knife while I was chopping veggies for a salad."

"I was afraid it'd get infected," Ron sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There was only a drop or two of blood Sweetie," Kim laughed and turned to the doctor. "See what I mean? He is so overprotective!"

"Yes and I can see why you said your experiencing mood swings," Dr. Infanté laughed as she rolled a large piece of equipment over to the examining table. "Now Kim, would you please lie down on your back. I know it's early in your pregnancy but I want to do a sonogram."

"Pat and Paul shouldn't be bigger than a small grain of rice but, okay." Kim shrugged as she laid out on the table and rolled her tee shirt up to just below her breasts. The doctor noticed Kim wince when her shirt bunched up on her now slightly larger than usual breasts.

"Are your breasts tender or sore?" the doctor queried as she got a tube of gel out, put on sterile gloves and glopped some of the gel on Kim's belly.

"They have been a little tweakish for a couple of days now." Kim giggled and squirmed as the cold gel was rubbed around her stomach. After a moment she settled down and watched the monitor as Ron stepped over by her side and took her hand in his.

"That may be a week or two early Kim," the young female doctor said as she moved the scanner over Kim's stomach until she got a good picture. "There you go," Dr. Infanté affirmed as she pointed at the two small forms on the screen, "twins. Congratulations you two."

"_Whew_!" Ron whistled in relief, "that's a load off my mind."

"What do you mean Ron?" Kim queried.

"I was afraid you might have five or ten kids in there."

"Five or ten?" the doctor questioned. "Why would you worry about...Oh," Dr. Infanté suddenly understood Ron's concern. "Is that a normal litter?"

"Litter?" Kim begged. "What are you two talking about?"

"Ron informed me of your Mystical Coyote Powers and I take it a coyote usually has between five and ten pups in a litter," the female doctor said as she noticed Kim tense up. She moved the scanner slightly to change the angle they saw on the monitor. "Don't worry though, you're only having twins which is almost expected with your family's history and I won't tell anyone about your Powers; Doctor patient confidentiality don't you know."

"I knew that," Kim said as her body relaxed back onto the table.

"Can you tell me about the Powers?" the doctor politely asked.

Kim smiled. "Well, all my senses are extremely attuned and I'm a whole lot faster, stronger and more agile. Plus I have a sonic howl and I can generate an energy sphere and levitate in it."

The doctor stepped back from the table a bit and asked, "May I see a demonstration?"

"I'll do it KP," Ron cut in. "I don't want your shirt to get all messed up with that belly gunk."

Ron stepped to the middle of the room and immediately Powered up. His slim golden tail snuck out of the homemade flap in his cargo shorts and his eyes blazed a brilliant blue as his sphere surrounded him. Ron crossed his legs under himself and beamed his goofy grin as the globe orbited the room. Ron finished with a quick loop-de-loop before he stopped in front of the doctor.

"Show off," Kim playfully chided.

Dr. Infanté got up close to the orb and tapped at it. "You can do this too Kim?"

"Yes I can," Kim informed the doctor, "only my orb is a different color than Ron's and I haven't tried any aerial maneuvers yet. And to tell you how strong the orb is, Shego and I squared off the other night and she couldn't get through the sphere no matter how hard she tried. And boy, did she try!"

"And Kim has a coyote tail," Ron added as he Powered down. "It's a lot bushier than my monkey tail."

Dr. Infanté got a few paper towels and started to wipe the gel off of Kim's stomach. "With the size of the two fetuses, I'd say Dr. Ron's diagnosis is correct and your pregnancy is progressing at an accelerated rate. How much it's accelerating is hard to say at this time but I don't think there's anything to worry about. Come back and see me in two weeks for another exam and we'll have a good handle on it then." The doctor handed Kim a sheet of instruction after Kim sat up on the table and lowered her shirt. "I'd like you to start taking the prenatal vitamin supplements listed and you shouldn't drink any alcohol. You can remain relatively active but I suggest you refrain from going on any strenuous missions until after your delivery."

"I think I can handle that," Kim said as she read through the page of instructions. "There's a truce on until after our honeymoon is over so Ron and I are good until then."

"And with my upgrades," Ron said proudly, "I think I can step up and handle anything that comes our way." He saw Kim tense up as a look of utter despair grew on her face. "That is under your supervision KP. I'd never go on a mission without you by my side."

"You'd better at least take me along," Kim huffed, hopped off the table and stomped out the door. Ron and the doctor listened to Kim's continuing tirade as she walked down the hallway to the receptionist. "I want to be there and make sure you don't get hurt too! You know you can be uncoordinated at times Ron and if you ever got badly injured I'd kill..." The hallway door to the waiting area and receptionist closed behind Kim, cutting off her rant.

"How long will she be having those mood swings Doc?" Ron pleaded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Drakken proudly hummed and bounced on his heels with his hands crossed behind his back as he watched the automated assembly line churn out it's finished ware.

"You seem to be in a good mood Drew." The voice came from behind Drakken.

"Aaaaack!" The blue villain spun around and saw no one else in the room. "Blackout!" Drakken spat, "I wish you wouldn't do that! You don't have to stealth yourself in my lair and sneak up on a fellow. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I gotta get my jollies somehow Drew," the baritone voice laughed as the diminutive man in black phased into view. "We have two and a half weeks before we can spring my plan and I get bored easily."

"Well, find a hobby like the rest of us Paul!" Dr. Drakken harshed, his good mood gone for the moment. "Kim Possible and what's-his-name have earned a break for their wedding and honeymoon. I know they'd afford me the same common courtesy if I ever got married."

"Drak Baby!" the male stripper dressed again as a police officer waved from the doorway, "I got a gig in an hour and another one this evening so don't wait up for me. I'll let myself back in Honey!"

"You have a good time Timothy," Dr. Drakken waved back with a bright smile.

"Timothy?" Blackout slyly begged.

"Shego brought him home for Karaoke Cocoa Moo Night and he stuck around," Drew said dreamily. "He's kinda grown on me."

"Yeah, like I didn't see that coming after the Moodulator incident," Blackout mutter under his breath. "Shego threw herself at you and you didn't take advantage of her? You still don't know what to do with the ladies Drew, just like back in college"

"What were you saying?" Drakken asked coming out of his revelry.

"I was just saying you seem to have your assignment well under way, just like in college," Blackout said aloud with a smooth smile. "You were always a quick starter back in college."

"Yes yes," Drakken proudly chimed as he regained his excellent mood and again bounced on his heels. "I can't wait until I rule over all of North and Central America!"


	13. Washington Tour

Disclaimer: The series _Kim Possible _is wholly owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company. I get nothing for my little so-the-dramas. If you'd like to pay me, pay with reviews, please and thank you.

MC 2

Chapter 13

Washington Tour

"I still don't see why we need to go in disguise," Kim said as she tucked her auburn locks under the long, black, straight-haired wig with straight bangs she always kept handy in case she needed to go undercover. "This makes absolutely no sense." She smoothed down the front of the floral patterned summer dress one more time and checked the straps on her red high heels.

"I don't get it either," Bonnie said as she donned a Kim Possible-style auburn wig and fluffed out the hair. "I mean I could always say I'm a cousin or niece or something and _ugh_, the color of this wig so does not go with my lavender dress."

"Where's Ron?" Tara asked as she adjusted her Kim Possible wig and checked the shoulder pads to her short white summer dress. "The portal should open at any time now."

"Ron told me he had something to do over at his parent's house before he could get here," Wade said as he put on a large Afro wig and combed it out with a pick comb. "He never said what it was though." Wade adjusted the gold bling around his neck and made sure the diamond studded tie tack was straight before he checked himself over in a hand mirror. Satisfied, he put the mirror in the jacket pocket of his black tuxedo.

The red swirling portal opened in front of the refrigerator and the four teens looked to the kitchen back door, fully expecting it to burst open at any second and Ron come rushing in. The door blankly stared back at them and didn't budge an inch.

"Well, fine then! I'm going whether Ron shows up or not!" Bonnie sassed as she stepped into the vortex. "Coming Tara?"

Tara glanced at the door then turned back to the portal. "I'm coming!" The blue-eyed, auburn-wigged girl stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"I'm really anxious to see the future Kim," Wade said as he stepped up to the vortex and turned. "Are you coming?"

Kim Possible peered at the kitchen door one last time putting all her will into opening the door with her mind... then shrugged and walked to the Time Monkey portal. "Yes I'm coming Wade. If Ron is late he'll just have to miss out on this little trip." The two stepped into the vortex together and vanished just as the kitchen door flew open.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Ron screamed and dove into the portal as it irised closed and vanished.

"Welcome to my office, it's so nice of you to come to my wedding," President Bonnie Rockwaller giggled to the four teens as they emerged from the vortex. "Where's Ron Ron?"

"WAIT FOR ME!" was clearly heard by all before Ron came tumbling through the red swirling portal as it closed. He stood up and adjusted the multicolored Afro wig so he could see. "I made it!" Ron said with a huge sigh of relief.

"Ron," Kim chided her fiancé, "why are you wearing a clown outfit?"

"President Bon Bon said to come in disguise," Ron reasoned as he grinned and honked the bicycle horn attached to the waist of the baggy suit of mish mashed, colorful stripes, polka dots and splotches. "This was stashed in mom and dad's basement and I had to polish the shoes before I came over. That's why I was almost late, it took forever and it's hard to run in them." They all looked at Ron's feet and saw the shiny red, white and blue size 44 clown shoes.

"You don't really need to be in disguise," President Bonnie said as she clutched at her sides and broke into a fit of laughter. "I just wanted to see if you would."

"Very funny Bonnie," Tara chided the woman in the plum colored business suit as she took off her wig.

"Hey," President Rockwaller said with raised hands in defense, "I don't get to have much fun in my office." She panned her hand around the room showing they were indeed, standing in THE Oval Office. "I get my kicks when I can."

"Wow!" the younger Bonnie marveled as she finally looked around and peeled off her wig. She stared at the large oak desk in front of a bank of windows. "So this is my future office! Cool!"

"Not much has changed since we were here last," Kim said as she removed her black wig and casually tossed it aside onto the sofa. "When was that Ron, three or four months ago?"

"It was three months ago KP," Ron said as he struggled to get out of the clown suit. He finally stripped the thing off and stood there in his tuxedo. Everyone recognized his attire from when they participated in the school job fair and Ron and Kim hooked up with Janitor Joe who was really a Canadian spy. Ron kicked off the large floppy shoes and pulled his white sneakers out of his back pockets. He saw the worry on Kim's face and said, "Don't worry, the suit's been stripped of all it's gadgets."

"So when's the ceremony?" Bonnie asked her older self. "Do we have time to see the sights? I've never been to Washington D.C. before."

"The wedding isn't until this evening," the President informed the group as she went around her desk and sat down, "so you have some time to look around the town and your tour is already set up." She pushed the big red button on the intercom. "Charles, could you come in here for a minute please?"

Before the older Bonnie lifted her finger off the button a big burly man in a black suit and dark Ray-Ban sunglasses marched into the Oval Office. "Yes Madam President?"

"Charles, these are the guests I told you about," President Bonnie said as she leaned back in her chair. "Could you take them down to the west entrance? There's a limo there to take them on a tour of the city." She turned to the five teens. "I'll see you all later but right now I have some work to get out of the way before I can go on my honeymoon."

Charles turned to the group and spotted Ron. A wicked grin spread across his face. "Mr. Stoppable, it's good to see you again."

"Hey Charles, nice to see you too," Ron said as he boldly stepped up to the huge Secret Service Agent and held his arms straight out to the side. "Do you need to frisk me or can we get going?" The big guy frowned as he turned and walked to another door opposite from where he came in. The group followed.

As they were about to exit, a platinum blond woman wearing a white summer dress almost exactly like Tara's entered. "Hey B, the morning session adjourned really early and I thought you'd like to discuss what we're voting on this afternoon."

"Tara?" younger Bonnie gasped at the older version of her best friend.

"Good Morning Madam Vice President," Ron offered with a sly smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh hey Ron," the older Tara chimed not really looking his way. The Vice President froze in place. "Ron? I thought you were out of the country!" She turned and looked over the group and her lower jaw dropped two feet. She quickly spun back to the brunette behind the desk and stared at President Rockwaller. "Why'd you do it? They told you not to but you did it anyway!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch T," President Rockwaller said as she got up and came around the desk. "Dr. Chronos once told me it would be okay and the rest of the PDVI team members aren't around anymore."

"Dr. Chronos may have been in charge of the two PDVI teams but he could be wrong," Tara warned and pointed at the group. "You know what could happen if they find out what stocks to buy or what technology we have or... or any of a thousand other myriad scenarios that could change our whole history."

President Rockwaller defiantly folded her arms across her chest. "You know darn well K and Ron Ron are already fixed for life because of his royalty checks and restaurants and her dad banking all those rewards. Wade is rich from of all his research and development! I was never interested in anything other than my career and, well, you would never violate the time line like that. Beside, I told Jen Jen Wakeman that the younger Ron Ron would be here and wanted a rematch. I thought the rest of them would like to meet her too."

The older Tara thought about it for a couple of seconds before her stance relaxed and she smiled to the group. "You're right B. I'm sorry I got on my high horse about them showing up for your wedding." She walked over and closed the mouth of her younger self. "I've forgotten how flabbergasted I could get in certain situations when I was younger."

"Thank you," younger Tara gulped hard and weakly smiled. "You're me... right?"

"Yes I'm you, seventy-three years in the future," older Tara said to her younger self. "Don't worry. You'll have a lot of fun in the next seventy years. I do have one word of advice though." She leaned in and whispered, "Delegate! We have a tendency to oversee every little detail, make sure things are done properly and end up running ourselves ragged. Just remember to delegate some of the campaign work."

"I'll remember," Tara tittered out loud and looked over to the older Bonnie. "I guess you've helped win quite a few elections for the President."

"Yeah, especially since you and I don't argue and break up," younger Bonnie said with a laugh to her blue-eyed friend.

"What do you mean?" President Rockwaller asked as she sat on the corner of her desk. "Tara and I never argue. Why would we break up?"

"When you came back in time to invite us to your wedding," Bonnie explained as she stepped over to the desk to talk to her older self, "you called Tara a weasel and a bubble-headed blond and said she wasn't your V.P."

"I would never say that!" President Bonnie vehemently denied.

Kim stepped between the two Bonnies and raised her hands. "Hold on a sec, both of you. President Bonnie did tell us those things but since she obviously doesn't remember and Tara is the Vice President, my Bonnie took her advice to heart and never committed the offense."

"Riiight, slightly altered time line," younger Bonnie said in realization. "I was warned so it never happened."

"You're going to call me a bubble-headed blond!?" younger Tara shouted as she shot accusatory glances between the two Bonnies, not really sure who to actually accuse.

"I have no idea what's she's talking about," President Bonnie said pointing at her younger self.

"Don't worry about it Tara," Kim reassured as she linked arms with her blond girlfriend and started for the exit. "Since it didn't happen... or won't happen... or whatever, it doesn't matter now."

"But I said... or I mean she told us... or... what-ever," Bonnie the younger stammered and threw her hands in the air as she followed the group out of the Oval Office. "But I never will!"

"How are you today Mrs. Stoppable?" the Secret Service Agent asked as they descended a short staircase.

"I'm fine thank you, Charles is it?" Kim answered. "We've never met before and I won't be Mrs. Stoppable until my wedding in a few days."

"Yes Ma'am, sorry. You look so much like yourself... I mean the Kim Stoppable from now," Charles said, "and I could never remember when your wedding date was, or is, or will be."

"That's alright," Kim said with a smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the exit. "I have to think twice when speaking since there are two of us around right now. Will you be our escort?"

"No Ma'am," Charles said with little emotion or movement other than the minimal, steady march-step pace he kept up. "There's a Marine who will handle it and will meet you at the limo. He'll be able to tell you about the sights better than I could."

"Why's that?" Ron begged as he stuck his head between Kim and the Secret Service Agent who had been walking side-by-side. "Don't you get out much?"

"Negative," Charles stated as he stopped just inside the west entrance. "I only leave the White House when the President does. Then it's either in the limo to the airfield or a helicopter ride to Air Force One. I haven't been out on the town or seen the sights in over twenty years."

"Well, hang in there Charlie," Ron laughed as he waited for the rest of the group to get into the limo. "President Bon Bon told us she's on her last term so you should be getting paroled soon."

"President, Bon Bon?" Charles begged in confusion.

"Yeah, she loves that nickname," Ron said as he slid in the door to the car but poked his head back out. "You should call her that sometime and see how she warms up to you." Ron closed the limo door and turned to see two women scowling at him.

"You know I only let daddy and you call me Bon Bon Ron Ron!" Bonnie harshed at him.

"Yes Ron," Kim chided. "It's not nice to fool with the secret service. It might come back to haunt you someday."

"Hey, with the way he pawed me during my last trip to the future..." Ron reasoned in a serious tone. His goofy grin reappeared. "Besides, the President deserves it after her little joke on us."

"Stoppable, are you still causing trouble?" the familiar voice came from the opposite side door and was followed by a big blond Marine who got in and sat down.

"Mr. Barkin?" the five teens begged in unison.

"That's Captain Barkin," the Marine barked as he settled in his seat.

"Why are you in uniform Mr... Captain Barkin?" Bonnie queried their former high school Vice Principle. "I thought you did your tour of duty before you came to Middleton High."

"After all the Possible and Stoppable children graduated," the bristly haired Marine explained, "Middleton High School became extremely boring. I was ready to retire when the First Galactic Invasion occurred so I re-upped to fight off the aliens and serve my country. Afterwards, I stayed in the service and got assigned as the Washington Diplomatic Educational Liaison for the White House when General Flagg was elected President."

"What does a Wash-Dip-Ed-Lay do?" Ron asked with a straight face. Everyone else in the limo stared and waited for Ron to continue with a quip or joke. When he didn't, they turned back to the Captain.

Captain Barkin proudly sat up straight in his seat as the limo drove out the White House gates. "I see to any and all special visitor and foreign diplomatic needs outside of the normal political venue. If they want a tour of the city or to see a Broadway show in New York City, I handle it. It's fairly routine but you all know I prefer a steady routine. On your right you'll see the new Congressional Building. The old structure was destroyed during the First Galactic Invasion, as was much of the city. Most of the monuments survived though."

"What did we all do during the invasion?" Tara begged.

"I'm not allowed to divulge that information," Captain Barkin tersely said as he peered out of the window. "Orders."

As the tour continued they stopped in one park dedicated to the fighting personnel from the First Galactic Invasion. As they walked between the name walls and statues, Ron stopped at one particular statue. "No way," he uttered low, almost to himself.

"Yes way," Captain Barkin said as he walked up and stood behind Ron. "I knew you'd be interested in this statue."

"T-T-That's... that's..." Ron stuttered and slowly raised a shaky hand to point.

"That's Rufus!' Kim yelled in amazement as she came up and stood beside Ron. She leaned in and read the dedication aloud. "Rufus Stoppable, A True Hero. 1992 - 2041. Eagles may soar but naked mole rats don't get sucked into jet engines." Kim turned to their tour guide. "Captain Barkin, where did they get that epitaph?"

"The men and women of his squadron came up with that slightly altered quote," the Marine chuckled. "Rufus was loved and respected by his group and you notice the angle of his jet ship. It's pointed straight up."

Ron puzzled on it for a second before he asked, "Does that go back to the old statues where the position of the horses front hooves means if he died in battle?"

"You're on the right track Stoppable," Captain Barkin beamed, "but I see you weren't paying attention again in my History class. As I told you in class that's strictly a myth which states, when both front hooves are off the ground it means the man died in battle. If only one hoof is raised he died of battle related wounds and if all four hooves are on the ground, he died of a non-battle related cause. For the First Galactic Invasion statuary the tradition hold true. If the rocket is pointing straight up it signifies he or she died in battle. If the ship is horizontal to the ground they died of injuries from the war."

"What if they died of natural causes?" Wade asked.

"There's only one statue dedicated to someone who didn't die in the invasion," Captain Barkin said as he pointed to one of a man standing proud, his helmet in one hand at his side. "He's still alive and you notice there isn't a ship on that statue."

"My Bricky!" Bonnie squealed as she stared at the statue with both awe and pride.

"That's right," Captain Barkin grunted as he morphed into teaching mode. "General Flagg's aerial battle strategies came directly from his football career. He led his team to five Super Bowls and won four of them. If the aliens had studied any of his game plans, well, I'd hate to even think about it."

Everyone in the group heard a loud rumbling sound.

"What was that?' Tara begged looking around for where the odd sound came from. "Is there a subway running underground here?"

Ron sheepishly shrank in on himself. "I'm afraid that was my stomach. It took so long to polish the clown shoes I didn't get a chance to fix me a bite to eat before I had to get to Kim's parent's house." He turned to the Marine Captain. "Cap'n B, can we go someplace to get something to eat?"

"Affirmative Stoppable," the Captain said as he about-faced and marched to the limo. The group followed and got in the car. Captain Barkin punched a button on the car Visu-Phone, said, "Mex-O," and waited all of two seconds before a young person appeared on the screen. "This is Captain Barkin with an Alpha One Priority. We'll be at your position in T-minus two minutes and we need three Princess Salads and three, no make that eight Co Combos. And drinks and water for seven."

The limousine shot away from the curb and zoomed through traffic at almost breakneck speed. One minute and fifty seconds later they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant shaped like a person dressed in a serape and broad brimmed sombrero, sitting on the ground with his back against a wall. As the limo came to a stop nine employees piled out of the front door with bags and soda cups in each hand. Barkin opened the back door and the employees deposited the bags and cups into the limo in an orderly fashion. When all the food and drinks where in the car the teens noticed all the employees were lined up and saluting as Barkin closed the door and the limousine took off like a rocket.

"I got salads for you three ladies and..." Barkin checked a bag and handed it and a soda to the driver, "... a Co Combo for the guys. I hope that agreeable with everyone. I got two for you Stoppable."

"Thanks Captain Barkin," Ron chimed as he accepted a bag from his old high school nemesis, "but, what's a Co Combo?"

Barkin opened a bag and took out the three parts as he rattled them off. "It's one Taco, one Naco and a helping of Codcos."

Kim dropped the salad dressing packet she was decorating her salad with and snatched the Codcos out of Ron's hands. "Ooooo! You told me about these from when you were sent into the future but you haven't made any yet Ron!" She pulled a chip out of the pile, dipped it into the melted provolone cheese and flaked cod and popped it into her mouth. "Oooooh Ron, these are heavenly," Kim moaned in ecstasy.

"I was going to try them sometime soon KP," Ron said as he watched Bonnie drop her salad on the floor, snatch up a bag and pull the Codcos out.

Bonnie dug in, groaned in utter bliss and handed the platter over to Tara. "Ron Ron, you've done it again!" she groaned. "Be sure to invite me over to the house whenever you make these." Tara squealed in delight as she munched on the cheesy fish nachos snack.

"You invented the Codcos?" Captain Barkin asked the blond boy sitting next to him. "I know you and your wife own the Mex-O chain of restaurants, or will own them in your future."

"Actually Ron Junior invented them Captain B," Ron said scratching his head. "But since RJ wasn't born, or isn't going to be born, I guess I did... or will."

"A few weeks ago Ron was sent to the year 2073 during a battle with Professor Dementor," Kim explained. "In that time line his future self wasn't there and that Kim was living with a son named RJ."

"I see," Captain Barkin nodded as he took a bite of his Naco.

"You do?" Ron begged as his taco hovered next to his mouth, "because I was there and I don't really understand the whole sitch."

"Of course Stoppable," Barkin said while wiping his mouth with a napkin and glanced over at the youngest male in the group. The captain smiled a wicked smile. "In my spare time I still audit classes at a local university. The last class I attended was called _Time Space Theory _and was taught by Dr. Wade Load."


	14. Washington Tour Pt 2

Disclaimer: The series _Kim Possible _is wholly owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company. I get nothing for my little so-the-dramas. If you'd like to pay me, pay with reviews please and thank you or send your cash, checks and money orders to...

MC 2

Chapter 14

Washington Tour Pt 2

The rest of the city tour was fairly tipical until the limousine passed by a bank. Kim suddenly hollered, "Stop the Car!" and leapt from the vehicle even before it had started to slow down. Of course Ron was hot on her heels. The rest of the group followed as fast as they could after the limo found a parking spot and stopped.

"Shego!" Kim growled at the green-skinned woman who was furtively glancing around the bank lobby. "Are you here to rob the bank?" Ron stopped a couple of feet behind Kim and looked around trying to find the Bank's Security Guard.

"Kimmie?" Shego begged in confusion as she peered at the auburn-haired girl in front of her. "No I... you're..."

"Why else would you be in a bank except to rob it!" Kim stated as fact as she struck a Martial Arts pose. "A leopard can't change it's spots!"

"But I'm not a leopard," Shego purred with a wicked grin as she held up two slips of paper. "I'm here in my bank to deposit my paycheck and wait for my husband."

"Is that why you were looking around?" Ron asked. "I thought you were casing the bank too."

"Me? Rob the joint?" Shego let out with her cackling laugh. "I haven't stolen anything in over seventy years. Not after that little sparring match we had at the party. I realized I had better straighten up and fly right or you'd put me away in the clink for good. Then I got sprayed by the aliens at the beginning of the Invasion and got my youth back a bit and that clinched it. But why am I explaining this to you two? Say, you're not my Kim Stoppable, you're much too young and slim." Shego eyed Ron up and down, pointed and smirked, "And your not sporting your goatee and Fu Manchu stache!"

"No, we're from the year 2007," Ron explained. "We've come for President Rockwaller's wedding."

"Wait, wait," Shego laughed and shook her head. "Is this one of those Time Monkey thingies? Only a few people in the White House and Global Justice know about the Time Monkey."

"Which are you?" Kim slyly queried as she stood from her defensive pose. "I'm pretty sure you couldn't get a job in the White House with your criminal background so that makes you a GJ agent."

"You're right," Shego wryly smiled back and boasted, "I'm G J's top agent. Director Du brought me on board after the First Galactic Invasion was over, but before that I worked as a bounty hunter."

"So you took my advice and are really with the good guys again," Ron said in amazement. "Wha-da-ya-know!"

"I guess I did." Shego shyly looked down at her green and black boots and softly said, "Hego and Mego died in battle toward the begging of the Invasion so they're not around to aggravate me. Now, being on the good side of the law feels right." Her emotions did a one-eighty. "Although Dr. Director Du is almost as bad. If I didn't spend most of my time in the field Triple D would be toast." Her smile came back and was almost feral. "It is fun getting under his skin with all my Dr. D jabs and jokes."

"So who's your husband?" Ron sang slyly. A wicked grin spread over Shego's face as she smugly crossed her arms. Ron almost yelled, "No you didn't! Not Drakken!"

"Drakken?" Shego spat in disgust, "hell no! Don't be an idiot Ronster!"

"Ronster?" Kim and Ron begged in utter confusion.

"Hi Sweet Heat," the baritone voice came from behind the two teens. They turned to see the rest of the group walking toward them. "I been trying to call you from the limo."

"You're married to Captain Barkin?" Kim queried in slight disgust and pointed to the big blond Marine.

"Hi Stevie," Shego sweetly chimed and gave him a peck on the lips. "Sorry, I left my phone at work. I was just about to tell these two about how I occasionally work with the Ronster when he freelances for GJ."

"Yes, Stoppable has really stepped up to be the hero," Barkin laughed, "although I wasn't going to tell him; Or that we're all good friends here in their future."

"What about me?" Kim questioned the two adults. "Do I freelance along with Ron?"

"Nope not really," Shego said with little thought. "After Ronnie got his full Monkey Powers and you were always pregnant he took over your duties as Save-The-World, go-to guy. You stay home and raised your kids like a good little wifey should."

"But I have Mystical Powers too," Kim whined, "you saw them at my Bachelorette party. Why wouldn't I still go out and save the world?"

"I asked you the same question," Barkin stated. "That was shortly after you gave birth to your twins, Jessie and James."

"Don't you mean Pat and Paul?" Ron corrected the Marine Captain.

"No, I mean your second set of twins," Barkin laughed and slapped the blond boy across the back in congratulations. "Kim told me she'd rather stay at home with her children and oversee the restaurant chain than go traipsing around the world and maybe get hurt." He turned to Kim. "It seems the class in statistics you took in high school finally got you to thinking about your mortality and how dangerous your life had been up to that point. You told me that when you were younger, you thought you were invincible and as you got older you realized how precious your children's lives were and how you wanted to stay home and protect them from then on."

"I said that?" Kim begged in total overload.

"You and Ronnie took us out to dinner when we first started dating the second time," Shego chuckled as she linked hands with the Captain. "We covered a lot of ground that night. Philosophy, religion, marriage and kids. That was shortly after Patty Cakes and The Paulster graduated and Stevie was getting bored and having doubts about his career at the school."

"Shego Hotness, I know you'd love to sit around and chat with Ron and Kimmie but I got to get this group back to the White House for the wedding," Captain Barkin said taking charge again. "And you need to get back to work before Triple D misses you."

"You're right Sweet Steve," Shego purred as she stroked his cheek and gave him a lingering kiss. "I suppose I can always borrow the Time Monkey from Bonnie and visit them in the past." She pulled Kim off to the side and whispered, "Don't worry Kimster, The Coyote still gets out and howls every once in a while." Shego gave Kim a quick wink, ducked into a teller line and waved as the group exited the bank.

As the tour group settled into their seats in the limo Ron suddenly sat up and hollered, "Wait! Kim and I have two sets of twins!?!"

"Well actually..." Captain Steve Barkin said with a half wicked smile.

"That doesn't matter Sweetie," Kim cooed to her soon-to-be husband. "But it does mean we both survive the drama Toshimu and Yori were worried about."

"Are you talking about the conglomerate of criminals who got together in the summer of aught seven and tried to take over the world?" Barkin asked.

"I guess that would be the one," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck. "Master Sensei from Yamanouchi told us we'd be facing off against a group of our arch foes soon, just before he passed on."

"Ah yes, Master Sensei," Captain Barkin said thoughtfully and nodded. "He was the one who told me Ron would be in the student exchange program with the secret ninja school in Japan in his sophomore year."

"Wait, wait WAIT," Kim almost hollered. "You knew it was a secret ninja school when you sent Ron there?"

"Of course I did," Barkin laughed. "Sensei told me all about Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers and how he was to be trained at Yamanouchi. It's only common, school-to-school, courtesy to inform the administration of those sorts of things. That's why I rode Ronnie so hard throughout high school." Barkin knew what was coming next and raised his hand to stop the question. "Master Sensei informed me he knew about you two getting your Mystical Powers one thousand years before the fact."

"Just like Dakota said he knew of me long before we met in the desert," Kim said to Ron in realization.

"Riiiight." Barkin almost grinned evilly as he leaned forward in his seat to the couple. "Sensei contacted me just before you got to high school and informed me about the both of you. That's why you were allowed to cut class to save the world so often. But the Ronster insisted on continuing in his usual, casual manner so I stepped up the discipline during your junior and senior years."

"I didn't think you were any harder on me during the last two years," Ron denied. "I thought you always acted that way because of The Look."

"The Look!" Barkin broke out in a huge laugh. He wiped his eyes when he finally calmed down and continued. "The Look was just an excuse I came up with to start my oh-so-subtle discipline program when you got into high school. But, you weren't responding well enough so I had to jack up the program during your senior year." Barkin leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head. "Why do you think I made you start football and took away the senior lunch menu?"

"Ron was the reason we lost the senior lunch menu?" Bonnie did yell.

Barkin simple smiled.

"It did make me lean, mean and hungry during football season," Ron shrugged. "I probably would've gotten fat on all the good seafood and stuff the seniors had before. I guess it was a lesson on overcoming disappointment too."

"You have learned," Captain Barkin grinned. "See, my plan worked."

"But the rest of us seniors suffered too," Tara pouted.

Barkin leaned forward and quickly questioned the four teens who had been under his guidance in school. "And would you have been better off if Stoppable hadn't grown stronger and greatly improved to take on the evil in the world? I don't think so! The world might have be under their control. The sacrifice of a few for the safety of the world. A fairly good trade-off wouldn't you say?"

"I guess so," Bonnie sighed as the limo passed through the White House gates and pulled up to the entrance. "At least I got a taste of it the year before."

"I hope you enjoyed the tour and give our regards to the happy couple," Captain Barkin said as he sat up in his seat and smoothed the front of his uniform, "especially General Flagg. Tell him his old grunt Lieutenant said, good job soldier."

"Do you mean to say you served under Brick during the Invasion?" Bonnie questioned.

"That's affirmative," Captain Barkin said as he got out of the limousine and held the door for everyone. "Ironic isn't it. I was in charge of his life for the six years he spent at Middleton High, then he was my Commander for the last six years of the war."

"Then he was your Commander-In-Chief for sixteen more years," Wade added with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile, back in 2007**

"Mr. Yachby," the voice came from behind the scientist who was busy adjusting some minute gizmo inside what appeared to be an extremely large pocket watch.

"Don't bother me now Blackout," Yachby growled and continued to focus on his work. "I'm making the final adjustments to my new and improved Roflax and I need to concentrate."

"I take it everything is going according to plan then?" Blackout asked as he phased into visibility.

Yachby dropped his tools in a huff, turned and towered over the diminutive distraction. "If you need to know I'm ahead of schedule. You'll have your cock-a-roach/ant army on time and they'll be a little larger than yoy specified. I'll be ready the minute DNAmy sends me the first shipment of mutants and I have an underground holding pen set to receive them after I giant-size the lot. They'll be ready to ship on time."

"That's all I need to know," Blackout snickered and turned to leave. He took three steps, glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Oh by the way, are you satisfied with your reward for the job?"

Yachby was already hunched over his work again as he casually said, "Yes yes. Central and North America will tremble under my rule."


	15. B's Wedding

Disclaimer: The series _Kim Possible _is wholly owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company. I get nothing for my little so-the-dramas. If you'd like to pay me, pay with reviews please and thank you. (Or how about a hardy slap on the back... or face, depending on your reviews.)

MC 2

Chapter 15

B's Wedding

The White House Rose Garden was tastefully decked out with white flowers in white urns and white streamers demarcating the two sets of white folding chairs on either side of a white carpeted aisle that led to a small white gazebo set up just for the occasion. The Marine Chaplain standing inside the structure smiled as he looked over the various military personnel and politicians that were talking in small cliques around the garden. The five teenagers seated in the middle of the bride's side of the aisle stood out amongst the uniformed and highly decorated generals, admirals and few foreign and national dignitaries.

The Vice President walked over and excused herself down the row behind the teens until she was able to squat behind Ron and Kim. "Ronnie," the blond V.P. said softly, "B wants to ask a big favor of you."

"Sure Madam Vice President," Ron happily chimed. "What can I do for Bon Bon?"

"The general who was going to walk her down the aisle was in a minor fender bender and won't be able to make it here for well over an hour. Would you walk Bonnie down the aisle?"

"What about her father?" Kim queried. "Isn't he here?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Rockwaller died in a plane crash a few years ago," older Tara softly informed the pair. "They were so proud of their daughter and her career after they had their heart-to-heart talk. Bonnie can be very tenacious and persuasive and finally converted her folks to a more realistic outlook on what a politician should be just before the Invasion. It's a shame Connie and Lonnie never saw the light and still continue their wicked, self-centered lives or they'd be here now. I'm sure Bonnie's parents would've loved to be here for the wedding but now it's up to you Ron. Will you fill in?"

"I don't know," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck in contemplation. "What do you think KP?"

Kim was about to say something when V.P. Tara cut her off with a titter. "B said if you hesitate at all she'd make it a Presidential Executive Order."

"There you go Ron," Kim shrugged. "You told us what happened the last time you got an P. E. O."

Ron thought about it for a second before his goofy grin showed up and he appeared to hiccup. The hiccups grew in frequency and intensity before they morphed into a raucous laugh causing all around them to peer warily at the group, and Ron in particular.

"What is it Ron?" Wade asked.

"Yes Ron," Kim begged, "what's so funny?"

"I was just imagining President Bon Bon ordering all the Brass and Secret Service around us to force me to walk her down the aisle," Ron laughed, "and they couldn't get at me in my energy orb." Ron stood up and started to inch his way out of the row of chairs. "Come on Madam Vice President, let's get this wedding started."

A few minutes later retired General Brick Flagg, in full military regalia, and another gentleman of rank stepped into the gazebo. The former President looked out over the attendants and perked up when he noticed the four teens. "Hey guys," he waved and walked over to the group, "thanks for coming. Where's the Ron-Man?"

"He's been recruited to walk me down the aisle," younger Bonnie lightly laughed. "Although, considering Ron and I have been friends for only a few weeks now, it's hard to imagine why."

"Wellll," the general considered his answer carefully, "I've been Bonnie's only real boyfriend her entire life until Ron showed up seven years ago. I guess it's only natural she'd want him here for her wedding. And since General Assault can't be here..."

"Wait," younger Tara spoke up, "Bonnie never had any boyfriends in college? What about me?"

"Nope, Bon buried her head in the books all through school and when she became the Governor of Colorado she gave up on guys altogether," General Brick chuckled. "You, on the other hand, were the darling of quite a few fraternities. I'm surprised you never got married Tara, considering you dated as much as you did."

"Really?" Tara proudly squealed with joy.

"Maybe you were social but not interested in abandoning Bonnie and her career," Kim postulated. "I'd wager you made quite a few political contacts that way also."

"That sounds like you T," Bonnie giggled, "a true friend who would worry about our careers and go all out to see it through but still find time for a social life."

"And that also sounds a bit like you," Tara smirked back and nudged her brunette friend. "Always so focused on one thing that you'd flake on everything else in your life."

"President Bonnie did tell us she had forgotten how career driven she was back in our time," Kim said with an all knowing smile. "I guess now that her career is almost up she has time for something new in her life."

The _Wedding March_ started to play over the loud system speakers. Brick stood up and beamed, "Excuse me but it's finally time to get hitched." He returned to the gazebo and took his place.

The older Tara came around the corner of a large shrub first and slowly made her way down the aisle to the gazebo. Ron turned the corner with President Bonnie Rockwaller on his arm. Her white, three piece suit and white bow tie almost sparkled in the strobe flash from the lone official White House photographer allowed to record the event. The President looked content, almost serene with a hint of a barracuda smile. Ron, on the other hand was beaming to beat the band.

Ron tried to return to his seat as soon as they arrived at the gazebo but President Rockwaller grabbed his arm and spun him into an embrace. "Thank you Ron Ron for everything you've done for me over the years," she sincerely said and gave him a lingering peck on the lips. A playful smirk arose as she broke from the buss. "Brick knows all about my past little excursions to visit you and I just wanted to let you know they won't be happening anymore. Your debt for abandoning me before high school has been paid in full."

"That's good to know," Ron chuckled, "since KP and I are getting married in a few days. The three times we've, ah, "'visited' together were fun but I don't want them to come between Kim and me."

"Three?" President Bonnie chuckled as her smile grew. She broke from the embrace but still held on to him with both hands. "I've returned to the past every year, always on the anniversary of our first time seven years ago. You have six more visits from me to look forward to and you still need to take care of the younger me in your time for a while longer."

"Awww Man! I guess the times before and just after I got zapped back to my own time don't count for anything," Ron whined, then regained some sense of humor. "At least I know when you'll be dropping by now." He leaned over and whispered something to ex-President Brick.

"Oh yeah, I get it," Brick enthused as his smile amped up three notches and he shook Ron's hand, "I'll remember that and give it a try. Thanks Ron-Man."

"What did Ron Ron say?" Bonnie begged her future husband in just a few minutes.

"I was just telling him about bicycle horns and handlebars," Ron said nonchalantly.

"Ooh yeah!" President Bonnie purred contently.

Ron started for his seat before he turned and said, "Oh, and your old grunt Lieutenant said to wish you well and to say 'good work soldier.' Shego sends her best too."

"The Barkins?" President Rockwaller asked the man on her arm.

"Yep," Ex-President General Brick Flagg said as he turned to the minister and nodded.

The ceremony went off without a hitch until the minister asked if anyone objected to the marriage. A whoosh of rockets sounded from above as a white and azure robotic girl descended from the skies. "Sorry folks," she said as she alit and took a seat on the aisle. "I hope I'm not too late."

"I was just asking if anyone objected to this union," the military minister said in a bit of a snit. "Do you object Miss?"

"Oh No!" Jenny Wakeman denied, waving adamantly. "I would've gotten here sooner but I had to stop a bank robbery on the way."

"That's okay Jen Jen," President Bonnie snickered, "you're excuse for being late. You know me and my stand on crime."

"That's what got you elected my bon-diggity babe," Brick laughed and gave Ron a quick acknowledging wink before he gave his bride a small peck on the cheek. "Go ahead Padre, continue with the ceremony." The wedding concluded and everyone adjourned to a conference room inside the White House for the reception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron were chatting with one of the army generals when they heard someone call from behind them in Ron's own voice, "Hey KP, hey Ron."

The Middleton couple turned around and saw... themselves. The couple that was walking toward them was a bit older and there were a few minor differences, but it was definitely their older selves."Hey yourself," Kim laughed. "I was wondering if I'd get a chance to meet me on this little excursion."

"President Bon Bon invited us to the wedding but we couldn't get away until Ron got back from Yamanouchi and the great great grandkids were put to bed," older Kim said as she looked the younger couple up and down.

"Great great grandkids... well I suppose," younger Ron chuckled. "We are seventy plus years in the future." He turned to his Kim and said, "We must have quite a family by now."

"Ah yep yep," older Ron clucked as he got his wallet out of his back pocket. "Do you want to see some pictures?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," both Kims said in unison before they stared at one another then broke out in a laugh together.

"I'm sure you're curious," older Kim said to her younger self as she helped her husband put his wallet away, "but I also know you don't want to spoil the surprise of how many kids you'll have. Besides, you'd be here for hours if my Ron showed you all his pictures of the family."

"I like the mustache and goatee on the older you Ron," Tara enthused as she and Bonnie joined the group. "But then again I've always been a sucker for the Fu Manchu look."

"I know T," the older Ron chuckled. "You were the one to suggest it at Berkley during our first year of college."

"Where did the scars come from?" younger Bonnie asked scratching lightly down her left cheek to indicate what she was talking about.

"I was wondering the same thing," younger Kim added. "They look a little like Drakken's scar but there are two parallel ones and they're lower on the cheek, by the mouth not near the eye."

Older Kim blushed redder than anyone had seen the younger Kim blush before she growled, "Don't you dare tell them Ron."

"Why not KS?" younger Ron begged. "If it's something I can avoid..."

"You don't want to avoid these scars Dude," older Ron laughed as he absentmindedly scratched the spot. "Believe me."

"I don't under..." Bonnie started before Tara grabbed her arm and cut her off with a loud gasp that ended in a long loud squeal of discovery. Bonnie turned to her long time girlfriend and asked, "What? What?" Tara whispered in the brunette's ear and Bonnie's eyes went wide with shock and comprehension. "You really think so?" Bonnie begged as her eyes teared up and she tried to suppress a laugh which ultimately failed and broke out into her famous cackling laugh. (Bonnie's laugh would be famous worldwide in the future since she would have occupy the White House for the last 23+ years in said future.)

"Where do you think they came from?" older Kim asked the young blond girl. Tara whispered in Kim Stoppable's ear and auburn hair fell around her face as the older Kim's head swiftly sank to her chest before she weakly nodded. Older Kim wrapped her arms around the two girls and pulled them close to confide, "You should see my Ronnie's neck and back too. Coyote fangs and claws have really done a number on him over the years; He's such a glutton when it comes to MCP lovin." The three ladies giggled and laughed as the huddle broke and the older Kim warned, "Please, please don't tell them. Let em find out for themselves."

"I thought you and President Flagg were still in the reception line?" Jenny the robot said as she approached from behind the younger Bonnie. "I heard you laugh from clear across the room, and why have you changed your clothes President Rockwaller?"

"Hey Jen Jen," both Rons chimed.

"Hey Ron," Jenny cheered and stopped in her tracks, "and Ron? Two of you?" She took a closer look at the rest of the group. "And two Kims?"

"Hi Jennifer," older Kim smugly said. "Confusing, isn't it."

"I'll say," Jenny said doing a quick, internal diagnostic on herself. "What happened? Was there another incident with the PDVI?"

"Nothing like that," younger Kim spoke up. "We five just stopped by from the past for the wedding. Didn't President Rockwaller tell you we'd be coming for the ceremony? She told us she was setting up a rematch between you and Ron."

"Why would I want a rematch with Ron when we spar two or three times a week?" Jenny asked in confusion.

"Not with me," the older Ron said and pointed at his younger self, "she means with him."

"One moment," Jenny said as she closes her eyes and they heard clicks, pops, buzzes and then a ding. "Okay, my internal diagnostic says I'm functioning at top efficiency. Why are there two set's of Rons, Kims and Bonnies?"

"Don't forget two Taras and Wades," Vice President Tara said as she and both Wades walk over to the group. "President B thought it'd be nice to have the five of them here for her wedding since they've been a big part of her life since after high school."

"So the President brought you here with the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Jenny asked.

Older Tara held up her hand to stop anyone from answering as she said, "Something like that."

"Oh I get it," Jenny giggled. "Wait til I tell Sheldon about this."

"Where is that husband of yours?" older Kim asked.

"Oh, he's at home with mom and the kids," Jenny answered. "Mom's a tad under the weather and can't get out of bed so Sheldon's taking care of her while he continues to work on some of their experiments."

"Sheldon, who's Sheldon?" younger Ron begged. "I thought you and Brad were going to hook up someday like me and KP did. You know, best friends that become closer over the years and finally decide that they were meant for each other."

"Brad and I are still best of friends but he wanted children of his own," Jenny said with a little sadness and disappointment in her voice. "He finally hooked up with PTeresa after high school and they're living on Jupiter. Sheldon loves me for who I am and accepts the fact that we had to adopt if we wanted kids."

"I thought Shel and your mom were working on that problem," Kim Stoppable stated.

"They are," Jenny brightened before her countenance fell, "but they're a long way from combining human DNA and robotic technology. I guess there are some things even mom and my sweet Shelly Welly can't do."

"I've had a few ideas on that," older Wade spoke up. "I'll get in touch with Sheldon and Nora and we can brainstorm."

"That'd be great!" Jenny enthused as her hopes soared. "I gotta get home and tell them as soon as possible!" Jenny's ponytails rotated quickly and she zoomed off, zipping through an open window to the outside of the White House and beyond.

"At least Jenny doesn't crash through the roof when she takes off anymore," older Tara laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone waved and cheered as the President, former President and Charles the Secret Service Agent got into the limousine and departed for their honeymoon. The Vice President turned to the group consisting of two Kims, two Rons, two Wades and the younger Tara and Bonnie. "Well, I'm in charge of the country now and I think it's time to send you back to your time. Did you all have a good time?"

They all enthused their appreciation of the out of the ordinary trip and the younger Kim spoke up for the group. "It's been a little weird but a very enjoyable sitch none-the-less."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to go up against Jenny," younger Ron chirped as he poked a finger in his older self's ribs. "This guy's been telling me about Jen Jen's upgrades and improvements and I don't think I could stand the humiliation."

"Hey man, you can take her," older Ron enthused. "Jen Jen's never learned the lesson on avoiding distractions and she can't get through our energy orb. Plus our Sonic Shriek disrupts her robotic systems."

"I got a shriek?"

"It's just like my Sonic Howl," older Kim said bringing her hands up to her head and rubbing her temples, "but it's way more annoying than lethal."

"Don't forget to debrief everyone," older Wade said to his younger self. "We don't want to pollute the time line. I like things the way they are right now, and so will you."

"I gotcha covered," younger Wade said as he twirled a small metal box that looked like a remote control with a single red button in his hand.

"I forgot about my old Selective Memory Eraser Widget," older Wade chuckled as he walked over and stood beside the older Kim, Ron and Tara.

Vice President Tara stroked the Time Monkey and a red swirling vortex opened next to the teenagers. "We'll see you in the future."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh snap. I forgot to pick up my wig in the Oval Office before we came back," Kim swore to Ron as Wade, Tara and Bonnie left the Possible kitchen and the couple started the three block walk to their new home.

"Actually KP," Ron grunted slightly as he pulled the black straight-haired piece out of the back of his pants and handed it to Kim. He reached back in the rear of his pants again and pulled out the two Kim Possible-style wigs and the two afro wigs also. "I grabbed all the costumes when you were talking about bubble-headed blonds with the two Bonnies and Taras in the Oval Office."

"You picked up all of the costumes?" Kim queried curiously, "even your clown suit and shoes? Where are they?"

Ron uncomfortably shifted around, pulled and scratched at his butt as he groaned softly, his voice cracking, "You don't wanna know."


	16. More Things To Buy

Disclaimer: I own not of the series entitled _Kim Possible_, and I challenge not the fact that I receiveth zilch from the all mighty Walt Disney Company for this mere pittance of a tale. If thou whilst, render unto me thine reviews for payment, either fair or foul. (Or fowl if thou must, I do so love poultry and game of the wild.)

MC 2

Chapter 16

More Things To Buy

"Amy my dear, may I asked a favor of you?" the voice came from everywhere in the room.

"Certainly Blackout," DNAmy chimed as she pulled down a seven foot long lever which set the machinery throughout the lab in motion. Five humongous generators kicked in, two large globe-shaped chambers started to glow and spark and there was a huge, blinding blaze of light. After a mere five seconds the machinery shut down. The chamber on the right split open down the middle and separated with a outpouring of white smoke and hissing steam. Then, all went deadly silent in the lab. Three creatures, each the size of a small boy, tentatively scurried out of the chamber and gurgled, clicked and snarled. They had the body of a very large cockroach, but attached at the front was an ant's thorax with a pair of forearms complete with lobster-type pincer claws and a large head with a huge pincher that snapped menacingly. Amy plucked the dark protective goggles off her head, turned to Blackout and smiled proudly.

"I see you've already started the splicing process," Blackout marveled as he blinked a few times to clear his vision since he hadn't been wearing a pair of protective goggles. "I love the results."

"I'm just playing around with the design," Amy said as she went over to the creatures to scratch and pet two of them on their heads between the antennae. "I wasn't sure if I should include the thorax or not but they seem to be more stable and viscous with it. What did you want to ask of me?"

"I wish to modify my scheme a bit. Would you be so kind as to move your part of the schedule up by a few weeks?" Blackout politely asked as he warily stepped up to the creatures and gently, cautiously patted one on the head. "Can you deliver a first batch by say, tomorrow?"

"Certainly," DNAmy nonchalanted as she herded the three large insects to another room. "But why would you want to move up the schedule?"

"Oh, it's nothing major," Blackout said as he wiped his gloved hand on his cape in revulsion. "I 'm going to have Chester Yachby increase the size of the things is all. It will take an extra week or two by his estimate."

DNAmy made sure the fifty pound bag of Primo Brand Ant Chow was open before she closed the door to the holding room and returned to the main area of the basement lab. "Well, I'll get busy on the order but I was just about to make a pot of tea. Would you like to stay for a cup?" She joyously sang, "I made Snicker Doodles!"

"I'd love a cup of tea right now thank you, but I'll have to take a rain check," Blackout begged off as he continued to brush his hand on his leg. "I need to make the rounds and tell everyone about the new schedule." Finally in frustration, he took off the glove, tossed it aside and pulled out another glove before donning it.

DNAmy quickly dashing over to the kitchen area of the lab and ran back to him, handing him a couple of cookies. "I can't let you go empty handed. Enjoy!"

Blackout took a small bite out of one and tipped the brim of his wide-brimmed floppy fedora with it. "You're too good to me my dear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for setting everything up guys," Ron waved to the two men as they got into their delivery truck. He watched as the truck pulled away from the curb and looked up the street, almost expecting another delivery truck to drive up. He didn't see any coming so he headed back through the house to the patio with a quick detour in the kitchen to grab a soda from the refrigerator. Ron stepped out onto the porch, kicked off his sandals and sat down in the double wide chaise lounge next to Kim. He adjusted his bowling shirt and cargo shorts before snuggling up to her. "The laundry room is set up in the basement," he said loudly in her ear over the ruckus in the backyard as he popped the top of the soda can. "The sink, washer and dryer are ready to roll."

"That's nice Sweetie," Kim yelled back, snatched the soda from Ron's hand and took a sip before giving it back to him. "What else do we need to buy for the house?" She tugged at the hem of her crop top tee and shorts before settling into the cushions and Ron's embrace.

"We still need extra sheets and stuff for the spare bedrooms," Ron said, then pointed out at the three sets of workers toiling in the yard. One crew was assembling a sandbox, a huge set of monkey bars and a slide on one side of the lawn while a second was digging up the sod on the other side to lay a foundation for the cabana. A third crew, where most of the noise was coming from, was excavating a huge hole with a backhoe in between the other two crews for the swimming pool. "We'll probably need some more lawn furniture when the pool and cabana are finished along with some pool toys and such."

Kim was about to yell a question when the backhoe shut down to allow the dump truck, filled with dirt that had been excavated, to drive out to the street. "Have you looked for a lawn mower yet?"

"I've checked them out on the Internet KP, but I haven't shopped around town to see what's available here," Ron said before he took a sip of soda. "I won't worry about that until after we return from the honeymoon since the yard will be busy with all the workers until just after we leave for Tahiti. Are you sure you want Jim and Tim over here supervising the construction of the pool and cabana?"

"The Tweebs won't be supervising," Kim said firmly as she took the soda can again and drained it. "They'll only be coming over to house sit while we're gone and our parents promised to stop by daily to check up on thing and make sure nothing Tweebish happens. I've also talked to the crew chiefs and they know not to take any orders from anyone but us."

"Not even our parents?" Ron begged.

"Nope, not even them," Kim laughed, handed the empty can back to Ron and rubbed her small belly. "Sweetie, can you go inside and get me a bottle of water, please and thank you?"

"We still need to contact the FAA to make sure it's alright to hangar our plane out back," Ron said as he got off the lounge and headed for the back door then stopped and turned to Kim. "Do you think we need a fridge or a soda bar out here on the patio?"

Kim sat up on the chaise and thought for a second. "We could put a refrigerator out here for sodas and such but there will be one in the cabana when it's ready. Oh, and can you bring me some pretzels too?"

Ron ducked into the kitchen for a few seconds and came back out with another soda, the pretzels and a bottled water. "But won't we be spending more time out here on the patio and not over there by the cabana?"

"We'll be spending mornings out here on the patio enjoying the sunrise Sweetie," Kim said as she took the bottle of water from Ron and shifted over so he could sit next to her, "but in the evenings the patio will be in the shadows so we'll probably be sitting closer to the cabana, if not on that end of the pool deck at least." She picked out a single pretzel from the bag and started nibbling around the outside of it.

"But when the twins are a little older," Ron said thoughtfully as he popped the top of his soda, "won't we be over here on the patio to be closer to the playground? I mean in case we need to get to them quicker if, God forbid, something happens."

Kim, in deep thought, popped the rest of the pretzel in her mouth and set her water on the patio deck. She absentmindedly grabbed the soda can from Ron's hand and took a sip. "I suppose you're right Ron. We do need a fridge out here on the patio." She glanced over to the cabinet where the TV monitor was scrolling between the different camera shots in and around the house. "We should build a bigger cabinet to house the monitor, a refrigerator and maybe a stereo for out here. That way we won't need to go inside during a party to change the music." She pointed to a spot ten feet up on the side of the house. "We can install outdoors speakers up there and maybe hide a few around the cabana, the pool area and the garage. We can also hook up the speakers to a sound system in the cabana also."

"We have a garage?" Ron begged and sat up to look around the yard.

"We sure do," Kim giggled as she handed the half empty can of soda to Ron, swung her legs off the chaise lounge and slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops on the deck. "Let me show you my little discovery."

The couple stood up, walked to the edge of the patio and stopped, allowing an empty dump truck to pass by on its way to the pool area. Before the truck came to a stop, the backhoe started up and dug into the ground. Kim led Ron across the driveway to a two story structure with four large garage doors facing the house and a regular door on the side of the building.

"I thought this place was our next door neighbor's house and we shared the driveway," Ron said with a shrug as they entered through the door.

"Nope, it's all ours," Kim said as she flipped on the lights and panned her hand around the almost vacant garage. "We can park our cars in here during the winter so we don't have to brush them off and scrape the windshields after it snows. I guess these also came with the house." She yanked a tarp off the top of two off-road motorcycles.

"Badical!" Ron hollered as he raced over and ran his hand over one of the bikes. "But... these aren't road rated. They're only for off-road use."

"I guess that's where this comes into play," Kim enthused, pointing to a map mounted on the wall. "There are over two hundred miles of trails just on the other side of our property line."

"Coolio!" Ron enthused as his finger traced one of the paths that started at a red dot with the inscription 'You Are Here' beneath it. Ron's countenance fell. "But KP, I didn't think you liked bikes. You've always made fun of mine."

Kim smirked at her beau as she placed both of hands on his shoulders."That's because you bike is old, beat up and had seen better days before you had even gotten it. Ron Sweetie, it's time to retire Old Blue and get something new."

"But we've been through so much together," Ron whined as tears welled in his eyes, his lower lip started to tremble and he stared at the floor between them.

"And as such he needs to be put into retirement," Kim kindly stated, then mutter to herself, "or maybe shot and put out of its misery."

Ron wiped his eyes as his head raised and he looked into her emerald eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said it's time you retired Old Blue and move up to something that can go more than two miles a hour without kicking in some rocket engines." Kim caressed his check. "Ron, we've only spent one million dollars so far on the house and everything. You just got a check for one hundred million and have two other checks already in the bank. You can afford to buy a nice bike to get around town on. If you want, we can even get his and hers cycles."

"You'd be willing to ride with me?"

"Along side of you," Kim nodded and brought Ron into an embrace. "I like riding motorcycles as long as you don't try to do any fancy tricks or go too fast. I'd hate myself if you got hurt on a new bike while trying to pop a wheelie or pull a donut."

Ron looked at the two shiny MX bikes and smiled his goofy grin. "There's still plenty of daylight left. Do you want to hit the trails?"

Kim giggled as she broke from the hug, took his hand and pulled him out of the garage. "Only if we change into more appropriate attire." She led Ron out to her car parked in front of the house. "And since we don't have the right gear, we should go out and buy some right now and see about replacing Old Blue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Kim's Roth SL Coupe pulled up to the front of the house and the couple got out. Ron was dressed in full leathers that were colored a light, robin's egg blue like his MMP aura. Kim's leathers and helmet were a lighter gray-blue like her Coyote-Powered aura. "Are you sure you don't mind them taking an extra week to modify our new motorcycles?" Kim asked. "They won't be ready until we're in Tahiti."

"That's okay KP," Ron said as they linked hands and walked up the driveway, "I don't mind waiting. I think it'll be worth it with the modifications Wade suggested."

As they make their way to the garage, Kim split off and pulled the crew chiefs off to one side. Two minutes later she came back swinging her helmet in one hand.

"What did you tell them?" Ron asked.

"I just told them we were going out for a few hours and to knock off whenever. The playground is almost finished and the guys digging the pool will be done shortly after that. The crew building the cabana told me the cement truck should be here shortly and they'll lay the foundation and pool deck then knock off for the day to let it dry overnight. I also reminded him about the extra side room for the Jacuzzi and sauna."

"So everything is running ahead of schedule," Ron said with a nod as they walked over to the garage.

"Yep," Kim giggled as she allowed Ron to hold the door for her. "The pool crew and cabana crew will be back tomorrow to start construction. They told me the cabana should be done on Friday and the pool will be finished and ready to fill next Monday."

"And we won't be able to enjoy either of them until we get back from the honeymoon in two weeks," Ron groaned as he knelt beside one of the motorcycles and started checking over the engine. "We get married in two days, on Wednesday. KP, we should probably empty the gas tanks and refill them with new fuel. If the house has been sitting unused for a couple of years that means the fuel has probably gone stale."

"It's already been taken care of," Kim chimed as she hopped onto the other bike, switched on the petcock and kick started the engine. She revved it a few times then let it fall down to idle. "I had the Tweebs come over the other day after I found the bikes and they changed the oil and gas out. There's new gas in our fuel pump too." Kim pointed to the front of the garage where an old fashioned pump with a glass globe top, filled half way with gasoline, stood between the two middle garage doors.

"If that's the case," Ron beamed as he got on the bike and started it up. When it came down to an idle he got off and headed for the garage doors.

"I'll get that," Kim yelled above the two purring engines. She pulled a remote out of her pocket, hit one of the four red buttons and the door folded up just as Ron reached for the handle.

Ron turned around, placed his hands on his hips and playfully scowled a bit at Kim. "You coulda told me!"

Kim tossed the remote to Ron, pulled an exact double out of her pocket and waggled it at him. "I just did!"


	17. Questions

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the television series _Kim Possible _and all it entails. I borrow the locations and characters for my little stories without compensation of any sort except your reviews. I write these flights of fantasy only to practice and hone my skills before I take what I've learned and apply that to my own book that will be deep, dark and hugely profitable... I hope! I'm in big trouble aren't I. Light and funny is more my style.

MC 2

Chapter 17

Questions

Kim and Ron pulled their dirt bikes into the garage and shut off the engines. "Wow!" Ron marveled as he took off his helmet, "that was awesome!"

Kim took her helmet off and shook out her auburn hair. "You're absolutely right Ron, that was a lot of fun. We'll have to do that more often after the twins are born. I'm not sure if I should be riding motocross-style right now while I'm pregnant. I'd better check with Doctor Infanté or mom, but you can still go out any time you like."

"Maybe... but it's not as much fun if you're not with me KP," Ron said soulfully as he got off his bike, placed the helmet on the work bench against the back wall and looked around the garage. "Did you get a chance to explore upstairs?" Ron undid the snaps at the collar of his leather jacket and unzipped it all the way open.

"I went up the first time I was out here," Kim said as she got off her bike and put her helmet next to Ron's, "but I didn't see much because it was getting dark outside and I couldn't find the light switch. It's only a few empty rooms though. One looked to be a kitchen with a stove, refrigerator and sink. Do you want to see it?"

"I suppose we should look it over so we're familiar with everything we own and maybe decide if we should furnish it or not," Ron said as he led Kim to the stairs at one end of the room next to the regular door. "Besides, if one of our friends or relatives wants to stay over we can always let them stay out here if they're afraid of disturbing us and the kids."

"We have plenty of bedrooms on two floors in the house if someone comes over," Kim said in exasperation as they ascended the steps. Kim unsnapped the collar of her leather jacket, unzipped the front a bit and wryly joked, "Although, you might be spending a few nights out here if you get me too upset."

"Badical, my own personal private doghouse," Ron laughed as he wandered around the large empty main room and looked out the window. "I guess I better get it furnished fairly fast with your moods swinging in high gear right now."

"If you do you better expect a certain green-eyed visitor to come out and soothe your poor lonely soul," Kim giggled as she opened a few cabinets in the kitchen area. "If I get mad enough to send you out here I'm sure my mood will swing back quick enough and I'll want to make amends right away."

"What did you say?" Ron yelled from one of the small empty bedroom as he opened the closet door. When he slammed the door closed a bit too hard he heard something crash to the floor inside. Ron opened the door again and saw a photo album lying there. "Hey, check it out!"

"What is it Ron?" Kim queried as she entered the room and walked over to him.

"This photo album fell off the shelf in the closet," Ron said as he opened the book and paged through it. "It's full of family pictures. Here's one of Mrs. Johnson." Ron pointed at a photo of a beautiful older woman with white hair standing on the front porch holding a bunch of fresh cut flowers.

"It is her," Kim marveled. "I remember always seeing Mrs. Johnson working on her flower beds along the front of the house like, five or six years ago."

"I wonder who these two kids are?" Ron asked pointing to a picture of a dark haired boy and girl on the back porch. Kim estimated they were probably nine and six years old respectively and their hair and clothes were slightly disheveled.

Kim gasped. "That must be Shego and Hego when they were young and I bet they had been roughhousing in the yard just before the photo was taken. We should send this album to one of them."

"I have Hego's telephone number in my address book," Ron said as he closed the large book and cradled it in his arms. "He finally gave it to me after my dad took care of the Mathster. I'll call him and see if he wants it."

"Or we can just have Wade call the Go Tower and ask," Kim said swiftly turning on her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Wade asked when his image came up on the communications device.

"Hey Wade, we've been looking around our garage and found a family photo album left behind by the previous owner," Kim said as she and Ron walked to the stairs and started down. "We'd like to get in touch with..."

Kim was cut off when Ron put his hand over the Kimmunicator. "We told Shego we wouldn't tell anyone who we bought the house from," he hushed before removing his hand.

"Kim?" Wade begged from the small screen.

"Sorry Wade," Kim said in a bit of a snit as she stared daggers at her soon-to-be husband. "Ron was just pointing out we want to keep the grandniece's name a secret. I guess we can handle returning the photo album on this end."

"Do you mean you want to return it to Shego?" Wade said with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" Ron almost yelled to his friend.

"It's a matter of public record," Wade almost laughed as he clicked his mouse a few times and a picture of their deed appeared on the screen. It zoomed in to the signatures as Wade continued. "The city uploaded a copy of the deed into their system and I saw it when I was alerted your names had come up. It's hard to miss the seller's name when Shego writes in such a bold script."

"If that's the case," Kim giggled, "we'd like to contact Hego and find out if he'd like us to send the photo album to him please and thank you."

"I'll put you through," Wade said as he typed for all of one and a half seconds before a picture of the interior of the Go Tower came up with a bored Hego dressed in full hero's garb. He was sitting at the round conference table drumming his fingers.

"Hi Hego," Ron and Kim chimed as one.

"Kim Possible and Ron..." Hego turned to the purple clad superhero next to him and asked, "what was her goofy sidekick's name again?"

"As if I really care," Mego snarked back.

"You'd better care to learn Ron's last name!" Kim snapped back. "It's going to be my last name in two days!"

"I repeat," Mego leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "as if I really care."

"Sorry Kim, Ron," Hego chuckled and apologized, "Mego's in one of his normal moods. Do you need our help with some super villain?" The big blue superhero perked up in anticipation of a little action.

"No, no," Kim nonchalanted as she and Ron exited the garage and walked out to the backyard construction area to inspect the finished work of the day, "it's nothing like that. There's a truce on right now for a few weeks until we get back from our honeymoon."

"No wonder we haven't been busy lately," Hego said as he slumped onto the table in disappointment. "It would be nice to know these things when they happen."

"Anyway," Kim got serious for a second as she twisted her wrist around to show off the house, "Ron and I bought something you might be familiar with. We bought your great aunt's house here in Middleton."

"Auntie J's place?" Hego enthused as he sat up, then went into a bit of revelry. "We had some great summer vacations in Middleton."

"As I was saying," Kim laughed lightly, "we just bought the house and Ron found a photo album in the garage with pictures of you and Shego. We were wondering if you'd like it."

Mego sat up and rudely broke in on the conversation. "Are there any pictures of me in it?"

Ron swiftly paged through the album and shook his head to Kim. "I'm sorry Mego, I don't think so," she sincerely stated. "All the pictures of kids are of Shego and Hego."

"You'd think there would be plenty of photos of me!" Mego huffed as he got up and stormed out of the room. They could all hear him as he walked away. "I was such a cute kid you'd think all of the pictures would have me in em!"

Hego chuckled at Mego's antics before he became serious and turned to the large communications screen. "Normally I would be interested in any family photos but the pictures are probably duplicates," Hego said in slight disappointment. "All of our vacation pictures from the house were taken by our parents and they sent duplicates to Auntie J. I inherited all of those pictures and have them here, somewhere in the Go Tower."

"Do you think Shego would like the album?" Ron asked.

Hego became very haughty as he said, "You'd have to ask Shego if she wants it. She doesn't even talk to us anymore."

"Shego doesn't even send me a card on my birthday!" everyone heard Mego shout from way down the corridor, including a few people fishing on shore across the bay.

"We'll try to get in touch with Shego," Kim said before she turned to the house and went up on the patio. "Enjoy your little vacation from crime fighting and we're both sorry you can't make it to the wedding."

Hego sighed. "Yes it's a shame I can't take some time off and have to work at Bueno Nacho for those two weeks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blackie is doing what?" Shego screamed at the top of her lungs at Dr. Drakken. "What's he trying to do, break the truce?"

"Calm down Shego," Drakken tried to reassure the tempestuous green Villainess. "Blackout said it's only a minor glitch in the schedule and nothing to be concerned about."

"You'd better be concerned," Shego said only slightly calmed down. "Blackie was cutting it close with his schedule before this little glitch. I mean he was gonna launch his campaign on the morning that the Princess and the Buffoon got back from Tahiti."

"Well..." Drakken tried to stall a bit, "I believe he said something about Yachby taking more time with his part of the scheme. I take it he's going to enlarge some of DNAmy's creatures but I have no idea where my part of the overall plan comes in."

"What is your part of the plan?" Shego grunted, finally showing some interest in what the blue-skinned doctor was working on.

"I'm glad you asked Shego," Drakken gloated and turned to the assembly line. "Do you remember my explosive nano-tick from a few years back?"

"Of course Dr. D.," Shego shot back with a wry smile. "That was one of the first plots of yours that Possible foiled."

"Don't remind me Shego," Drakken huffed before his face brightened and he went into a villainous rant. "Anywho, I've taken the nano out of the equation. Blackout wants giant sized explosive ticks and I, Dr. Drakken, have increased the explosive power of my design one thousand fold!"

"Okay, so you got big walking bombs that can attach themselves to something," Shego growled. "So what's Blackie gonna do with them?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Drakken said, totally deflated. He suddenly gained steam again and ranted, "But whatever it is, I shall rule over North and Central America with an iron fist!"

"Yeah yeah," Shego said softly as she turned to leave. "I better go talk to Blackie and find out what's what."

"You do that Shego," Drakken chuckled not looking at her as he intently focused on a map of America. "I need to decide where I'll set up my palace. Do you think I should go with one of the established cities like Denver or Phoenix or should I create my own city to rule from?" Drakken turned around and saw he was alone in the lab. "Shego? Shego! I was asking you a question! SHEGO!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KP," Ron hesitantly started as he cupped his hand in the water and poured it down Kim's arm. He rubbed the water up and down her arm trying to get her attention. "Kim."

"Yes Sweetie?" Kim sighed, her eyes closed, almost asleep.

"How did we get here?" Ron quizzically asked as he ladled more water over her shoulder and then kissed the spot.

Kim snuggled back into Ron's chest. "We went trail riding for a few hours and I decided to take a bath afterwards to clean off the sweat and trail dust. I asked you to join me and... here we are."

"I don't mean how'd we get into the bath tub," Ron softly said as he wrapped his arms around her lithe body and held her tight, "I mean, how'd we get to owning a bath tub... and a house, and getting married in a couple of days. How'd we become... us?"

Kim gently rubbed Ron's arms that were firmly wrapped across her chest and giggled. "Oh, you mean that."

"Yeah... that." Ron scootched further down into the warm bubble-filled water and sighed. "I mean I was there for all the events but... why us? Why did we become a couple, get saddled with saving the world and stopping all the evil plans every whack-job wacko comes up with?"

Kim thought for a minute as she continued to rub his arms draped across her chest. "Are you asking if I believe in fate?"

"Fate... kismet... a time line..." Ron shifted a bit in the tub, laid his head back and sighed. "Is it our, destiny, to continually race all over the globe and save the world?"

"That's a very profound question Sweetie. Why are you asking about this now?" Kim twisted in his arms to look in his deep chocolate brown eyes. "Are you getting cold feet about the wedding? Again?"

"No no NO," Ron vehemently sat up and denied, then settled back in the bath water, "That was last month. I'm all set to walk down the aisle on Wednesday. It's just... I don't know." Ron took a deep breath and let it out fast. "I guess I'm just wondering why we can't have a normal life like everyone else in this world?"

Kim leaned back in Ron's embrace and started to titter as her big toe playfully found the tub's water faucet. The tittered turned into a giggle, then a small laugh.

"What's so funny KP?"

"Have you forgotten Sweetie?" Kim said as she settled down and laced her fingers of one hand with his, "you're the one who's had the motto, 'Never Be Normal' since the time we first met, and probably even before then. Are you asking for a normal life now?"

"I guess maybe I am," Ron said in deep thought as he started to ladle water onto her other arm and shoulder again with his free hand.

"Well," Kim considered her words carefully, "you were the one to tell Dr. Infanté that I'm extremely special. You're very special too and I believe we should use our special talents and abilities to help others. Don't you think so?"

"Of course KP. That's what both of our parents raised us to believe in from day one and it's the right thing to do."

Kim swung around, put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up to Ron's lips. "I think what's happening here Ron," Kim said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "is we've had a few days of truce and it's getting to you. You're anxious for a little action and the deal with the house and all the extra curriculars that have gone with it hasn't satisfied your need for excitement. Our little excursion on the dirt bikes kicked you in the adrenal gland and you're a little pumped. But it's not enough and you're looking for more. Or at least you're now trying to figure out where it all began."

"Do you really think it's as simple as that KP?"

"It's that simple for me," Kim said and kissed her husband-to-be as she brought her knees up under herself and straddled Ron's hips. "But if you're asking the eternal question, 'Why Me,' I'd have to say it's because someone has to do it and we were chosen. I do believe in fate or kismet or a time line that says we are meant to be together, get our Mystical Powers, fight the bad guys and generally save the world for everyone else. It's the job we were place on this planet to do."

"So we're fated to spend the next two thousand years battling the bad guys with our Mystical Powers," Ron stated as a fact and held Kim around the waist.

"I don't particularly like the word fate," Kim said with a sour face. "Fate has a negative finality to it that doesn't set well with me and destiny seems to far off in the future for my liking too. I think I like the term... lot. It's our lot in life to help others and the fruits of our labors come back to us because of our hard work."

"So you're saying my Naco royalty checks came from all the good deeds we've done over the years? Isn't that kismet?"

"I guess it is Sweetie," Kim said, kissed Ron and swiveled back around to sit, lying against him in his embrace. "But it just goes to show, if you do good things they'll eventually come back around to bless you. We've been blessed with good families and friends and we've returned the favor by doing good deeds like taking down the bad guys."

"And our good deeds bring more good things back to us," Ron said as he kissed the back of Kim's head and returned his arms around her. "Like the checks and Bonnie becoming a good friend and your house becoming available at the right time and so on and so on."

"Right," Kim sighed and closed her eyes to enjoy the warm bath water and Ron's closeness. "C'est la vie."

"So... it all goes back to me originally helping you get your ball back on the playground in Pre-K." Ron sighed deeply and scootched lower in the bath tub. "If I didn't help you get the ball back, we wouldn't be sitting here in our own bath tub, in our own house, a few days before our wedding. That's all I wanted to know."

A few bubbles came burbling up from beneath. "Ron!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please pardon my French but, that's life.


	18. The Threat

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the television series _Kim Possible _and all it entails. I borrow the locations and characters for my little stories without compensation of any sort except your reviews. (I said it entails, not it's entrails!)

MC 2

Chapter 18

The Threat

_Bong Bong_

Kim got out of the bath tub, tossed a wash cloth over the small lipstick camera in an upper corner of the room (just in case) and went over to a cabinet. She opened the door, turned on the monitor and saw Bonnie and Tara standing out on the front porch. Kim pushed the red speaker button. "Hey you two, come on in. Ron and I are taking a bath but we should be down in a minute."

"If we're disturbing you..." Tara blushed a light pink proving to Kim that Wade had indeed installed some excellent color cameras and monitors. Bonnie took a step back and desperately looked over her shoulder to her car parked in the driveway.

"No no, it's nothing like that. Ron and I were out trail riding behind our property and needed to clean up," Kim laughed. "You might have caught us with our pants down but we're not doing anything like... Well you're not disturbing us."

"Speak for yourself," Ron muttered to himself as he got out of the tub, pulled the plug to drain it and started to dry off. "I thought we were about to..." he sighed into the towel.

Kim turned to Ron. "Did you say something Sweetie?" Her eyes panned down Ron's body as he towel dried his hair. She suddenly noticed how svelte and muscular Ron's body had become over the years. Kim reached back and keyed the speaker while gazing at her love and joy. "Ah... Bonnie, Tara, we just stepped into our bath so we'll be a few minutes. Why don't you make yourselves at home, grab a soda or something and we'll meet you on the patio."

"Sure Kim," Tara laughed as she opened the door and followed her brunette girlfriend into the house, "whatever you say. Take your time."

Ten minutes later Kim came bouncing out the kitchen door wearing only a white bath robe and her flip flops with a bottle of water in her hand. "Hi guys!" she brightly beamed.

"Ladies!" Ron followed dressed similarly but holding a can of soda and a bag of pretzels just in case Kim had maternity induced hunger pangs.

"K, we need to talk," Bonnie said darkly with a frown.

"What's up B?" Kim queried as she laid down on a chaise lounge and took a sip of water. "Is it something about college or the wedding?"

"It's just kinda like..." Bonnie suddenly snapped her mouth shut as she hung her head, brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Is it about what happened just now?" Ron blurted out as he sat in the chaise next to Kim. "Because normally we don't take a bath together and we didn't know you were coming over and if we knew we wouldn't have gotten jiggy even after you rang the bell and..."

"It's nothing like that Ron!" Bonnie yelled cutting him off. "I'd half way expect you two to be making out any time I come over. I almost expect to see you two walking around the house naked whenever Tara and I show up. It's just..."

"It's just what Bonnie?" Kim queried in concern for her new friend.

"I-I..."

"What Bonnie is trying to say is she and her sisters got into a huge fight and she doesn't want to live at home right now," Tara said in exasperation of the situation. "She wants to know if she can use one of your bedrooms until things quiet down."

"Tara!" Bonnie sat up and yelped.

"Well it's true," the blue-eyed blond shot back. Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, harrumphed back into the lounge chair and stared out at the large hole in the ground. Tara turned to the two teen heroes. "My mom said Bonnie could stay in my room a day or two but that's all so we came over to see if she could stay here. Bonnie's all afraid that with everything that happened in high school you'd turn her down out of revenge. She's also afraid that you Kim, will not want her living in the house in case she decides to take the once a month minor make out sessions with Ron to the next level when you're not looking."

Silence fell over the patio like a wet blanket on a camp fire, extinguishing not only the conversation but also the good mood of the two resident teens.

"Bonnie," Ron walked over to the lounge the brunette was curled up in, sat down on the end and gently placed his hand on one of her knees which caused her to shrivel in upon herself even more.

"I see you got the work started on the pool and cabana," Bonnie said coldly still staring at the excavation and wrapping her arms around her knees even tighter. "I like the playground."

"Bon Bon," Ron said softly, "you know Kim and I'd never hold a grudge against you. I don't even know what the word means," He smiled his goofy grin at her but she wasn't looking at him, only out into the backyard.

Kim came over and sat opposite Ron and placed her hand on Bonnie's other knee. "And I put all that nonsense behind us months ago when we graduated. If you want Ron, well that's between you and him. I know that won't happen because Ron is a real, true blue, loyal kind of guy and you're aware that if it did happen I'd swing my moods around quite a bit. But I would never hurt you and, well, Ron knows what would happen to him if he even thought about it."

"I got my own doghouse all picked out in case I get on the wrong side of KP's motherhood induced moodiness," Ron laughed aloud, getting his good humor back. "Hey, maybe you'd like to live in the doghouse!" Ron grabbed Bonnie's hands, yanked her out of the chaise and dragged her out towards the garage.

"What doghouse are you talking about Ron Ron?" Bonnie begged trying to keep up as she glanced around the yard looking for a kennel. "You don't have a dog. Where are you taking me?" Tara and Kim raced after them, both laughing at Ron's enthusiasm.

Ron lurched through the regular door and stopped inside the garage. "See," he pointed to the two off-road motorcycles, "those two bikes came with the house and there's a bunch of trails out back for us to ride on. That's where Kim and I went riding earlier and got dirty so we needed a bath."

"That's nice but..." Bonnie got cut off again when Ron yanked her by the arm and raced up the stairs to the loft.

"If you don't want to stay in the house," Ron enthused as he panned his hand around the room at the top of the stairs, "KP and I are going to furnish these rooms up here and you can use them as long as you like."

"You can always stay in one of the guest bedroom in the house," Kim said as she and Tara came up the staircase and joined Ron and Bonnie. "You know we already have them furnished so all you need to do is bring over your clothes and such until Connie and Lonnie move back to college."

"I think I'll opt for a room in the house if you don't mind Ron Ron," Bonnie said patting Ron on the shoulder. "No offense but I don't picture myself as one of those people who lives above a garage. Too much noise and exhaust."

"That's okay," Ron said as he looked over to the other two girls, then back at Bonnie, "it was just an idea. So, which floor do you want to live on. We got bedrooms on the second and third floors in the house as you know."

"If you don't care," Bonnie said as she descended the steps back to the garage, "I'll take a room on the third floor and you two can have the whole second floor to yourselves." She went over to the two motorcycles and got on one of them. "But right now I wouldn't mind taking one of these bad boys out for a little spin to work off some of the anger with my own set of dweebs."

"Wouldn't you like to get your clothes and move in first?" Kim asked as she got her helmet off the workbench and handed it to Bonnie.

"Most of my stuff is in the car," Bonnie said as she tossed the helmet to Tara, leaned into the handlebars and tested the steering of the bike. "I have my own helmet in the car too. If you remember, Brick has his own bike and taught me how to ride. Tara, how about a quick little spin around the hills?"

I'd love too," Tara squealed with delight, donned the blue/gray helmet and hopped onto the other bike, "if it's okay with Ron and Kim to borrow the bikes." She looked over to the resident couple with a sprouting PDP which wasn't very effective since she was wearing the full face helmet.

Ron grabbed the gas pump nozzle and held it up. "The gas tanks are almost empty but I don't mind. Just watch yourself on some of the hills, they're fairly steep and slippery."

Tara and Bonnie walked the bikes over to the pump and Bonnie put her kickstand down. "I'll be right back. I need to grab my helmet!" Bonnie hit the button next to the garage door and ducked under the opening portal before it was three feet off the cement.

"When you get back from your ride we're having grilled trout," Kim shouted to the receding brunette, "so don't stay out all evening!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul Bowman, a.k.a. Blackout, walked into his lair and flicked the door closed behind him with his foot, not missing a step. "Hello Shego," he purred not even seeing anyone in the lair.

"How'd you know I was here?" Shego asked peeking around the high back of the comfy chair she was sitting in.

"It's mid August and only you love a roaring fire year round," Blackout chuckled as he sat in the other chair facing the fireplace and reached out with both hands to test the fire's warmth. "Plus, only you could get past my special security system."

"So true," Shego said smugly as she gazed into the crackling fire. A brief thought of the Princess and the Buffoon getting fried by the deadly laser traps in all of the air ducts flittered across her mind.

"Does this mean you've left Drew and come home to roost in my arms?" Blackout cooed hopefully.

"No Way!" Shego yelled before she caught herself and regained her composure. "No, things are going... normally with Dr. D right now and I still have a few weeks left on my current contract."

"Then why the visit?"

Shego paused before she opened her mouth. "Things... well things aren't adding up with your scheme and I'm looking for a few answers."

"Shall we adjourn to my bedroom to discuss your concerns?" Blackout amorously asked as he studied the large onyx stone set as the hand grip of his black cane. "I'm not sure I'm up for our usual foreplay but I do have a new stun cane that I'm just dying to try out. The amps are lower than the last cane but the voltage is higher."

"I'm not here to play," Shego angrily growled. A hand ignited as she turned in her chair and jabbed a flaming finger at the small man in black, "I'm here for some answers! You've got Killigan brewing up his explosive mixture that he usually puts in his golf balls, but he's sending it to Drakken. DNAmy's churning out her cockroach/ant high breeds and shipping them over to Yachby who's making them huge. Blackie, you've moved the time table forward and we're already cutting it close in violating the truce!"

"That's true my dear Shego," Blackout stated as he casually twirled the cane in one hand along side his chair. "I noticed you've looked through my papers so you probably know the whole plot." The cane came to an abrupt stop pointing at the desk that had obviously been rifled. "Chester Yachby is going to increase the size of DNAmy's creatures more than originally planned so I've moved parts of the time table up to accommodate things, considering the plan is so intricately interlaced. Yachby's been instructed to hold off shipping the finished products to their final location."

"Sounds reasonable Paul," Shego grunted as the flames around her hand extinguished. She stood up and loomed over him. "But if one Cock-Ant foot takes a step off the semi trailers before 10 AM on the day the truce ends, I'll personally destroy every one of them suckers and then come after you!"

"I'd expect nothing less from the finest Master-At-Arms the Villainous Community has ever had," Blackout said as he stood up and walked away. "Now if there aren't any more questions I'm very tired and need to get some sleep." He stopped half way across the room and turned to Shego. "You're always welcome to join me in bed Shego," he cooed lasciviously.

"Pasadena!" Shego grunted firmly as she crossed the room to the exit and stopped with the doorknob in her hand. She said softly, "Paul... you know what will happen if I have to come after you."

Blackout stopped at his bedroom door, his hand slightly trembling on the knob. "Of course my dear. And I'm fully aware you've never had to kill anyone before too. Are you prepared to follow through with your threat?" Blackout quickly entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him before Shego could answer.

A low growl escaped Shego's throat as her left hand ignited full force. She scrawled a simple three letter affirmative reply on the door before placing her hand below. The back of her hand seared flatly against the surface of the metal door with a single long digit extended leaving a very clear smoldering answer to her former partner before storming off into the setting Sun.


	19. The Call

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns Kim and the gang. I use the characters and locations for my own stories without compensation, remuneration or even the exchange of Filthy Lucre. (Brother of Frugal?)

MC 2

Chapter 19

The Call

Kim and Ron waved to Tara and Bonnie as the girls zipped off into the foothills on the small but powerful MX motorbikes. The couple returned to the patio, briefly checked over the slightly chaotic but orderly mess in the backyard and, just as they nestled down together in a chaise...

_Beep Beep BeBeep_

"I'll get it KP." Ron got up, went to the new cabinet situated against the house and opened the door. He punched up the correct settings on the switcher and... a blank screen stared back at him.

"Kim, are you there?" Wade's voice came from the speakers. "Ron?"

"Sorry Wade I forgot," Ron groaned and slapped his forehead, "one second." He announced, "Pie are Cubed!" and the monitor came to life with Wade's image.

"That's okay Ron," Wade laughed from the screen, "it's a new system and I know you'll have to get used to verbally logging on to connect with me, though I don't know why you chose that log on."

"Well the pies I make certainly aren't square and I didn't want to say Pie Are Round as my code. That just doesn't sound right."

"You had to ask, Wade," Kim laughed as she joined her soon-to-be husband in front of the screen and saw her friend on the other end of the connection banging his head on the keyboard. "What's the sitch, is the truce still holding?"

"It is Kim," Wade said as he sat up and typed on his computer, cleaning up the mess he had just created, "but other things are happening in the world. There's been some major flooding in South Florida after a strong tropical storm passed through last night and the authorities are calling for any and all help they can get for search and rescue duty."

"That sounds like it might be the adrenaline rush I've been craving," Ron muttered to himself, greedily rubbing his hands together.

"What was that Ron?" Kim begged a bit miffed since she heard most of it and knew what he was talking about.

"Nothing," Ron defensively said and took a step back from the mood swingy girl. "I think I'd better take some sage old advice."

"What advice are you talking about Ron?" Wade asked with a wicked smile. (The audio equipment he installed was just that good so he too heard Ron's comment, and being a genius, had a good idea what they were talking about.)

Ron weakly smiled his goofy smile. "Someone once said it's better to keep your mouth shut and let people think you're an idiot than to open it and remove all doubt."

"That's good advice Ron, take it," Kim growled low before she returned her attention to the monitor. "Wade, do you have a ride set up?"

"Yes and no Kim," Wade answered as his smiled amped up a bit. "No one is coming to pick you up but I volunteered your plane to be used to ferry Red Cross relief supplies and personnel that are being sent from Middleton. It should be loaded and ready for take off as soon as you get to the airport."

"Good idea Wade," Ron cheered. "Kill two birds with one stone."

"Ron, advice!" Kim turned on her partner and harshed, "Let's hope no one died in the storm and flooding!"

"I just meant we'll be able to get there and also take along the supplies and people."

"I know what you meant Sweetie," Kim cooed and stroked his cheek lovingly as her emotions did another complete one-eighty. "I guess I'm just in a mood swingy mood right now." She turned back to Wade. "Don't let them pack the cargo bay too tight. We'll be picking up our two motorcycles and need someplace to strap them down."

"B and T?" Ron asked as he closed the cabinet.

"Yes, I think they might like to come along and help out too," Kim said as they jogged into the house to change.

Fifteen minutes later the big black jet with a large, distinct 'KP' logo was cruising over the foothills behind the new Stoppable/Possible house. "Wade, have you found them yet?" Kim queried to the image on the screen in the middle of the cockpit controls as she scanned the hills with binoculars for any sign of the two girls. "The Sun is setting and I can't spot them anywhere."

"I've got them on satellite imaging and I'm sending the coordinates to the autopilot."

The jet veered to the left a tad and ten seconds later Kim spotted a large dust cloud coming off one of the dirt trails. "I see them," she said in mission mode. "Otto, keep pace with them and I'll use the outside speakers to make contact."

"Yes Ma'am," the mechanical man intoned and complied.

The autopilot hovered the jet a thousand feet over Bonnie and Tara while Kim picked up the microphone and sternly said, "Bonnie, Tara, hold up a minute!"

The two girls continued their joy filled ride either not hearing or ignoring the call.

"I don't think they can hear you through their helmets with all the bike engine noise," Ron said to Kim as he watched the two bikers jump a large dip in the trail. "There's only one way to get their attention. Otto, dust them. But make it a light dusting, we don't want to hurt them."

"Roger Sir," the robotic pilot said and lowered the plane down until it was thirty feet off the ground. Dust and dirt swirled around the ground kicked up by the jet's engine wash. It caused the two girls to stop and look around to see where the sudden gust of wind were coming from.

Kim keyed the mic again and said, "Hey guys, you up for a little mission?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for helping out," the older woman with vivid vermilion locks said to Bonnie as she emerged through the hatch from the cargo area into the multi room in the rear of the plane. "My name is Rhonda Scarlet, I'm in charge of the RCMP. The Red Cross Middleton Prefecture."

"Hi Ms. Scarlet," Tara giggled as she climbed up through the hatch.

"Terror!" the Red Cross lady squealed in delight and threw her arms around the blue-eyed blond before Tara could fully stand up.

"Did she just call you Terror?" Bonnie begged her blond friend in astonishment. "Where'd you get that nickname?"

"Tara helps out at the Red Cross once or twice a week," Ms. Scarlet explained while Tara blushed three shades of red all at once. "Another volunteer's young daughter couldn't pronounce Tara's name right and it came out as Terror. The nickname stuck. It's especially appropriate since whenever we give Tara a task she tears through it like a house afire. She's a real terror in the office!"

"I'm only there for an hour or two each time and I want to make sure the job gets done so I tend to focus a little too much and race through the assignment," Tara squeaked and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Are we going to be briefed as to why we're here?"

"Yes, what's the mission K?" Bonnie asked trying to take the heat off her friend.

"As you've probably seen on the news," Kim stated in full mission mode, "a strong tropical storm passed over South Florida late last night flooding many areas so we're going in to lend a hand with the rescue work."

"That's why all those supplies are in the cargo bay," Tara said in realization. "We're delivering water, blankets and food stuffs for the relief effort. Will we be helping the Red Cross hand them out or are we suppose to do something else?"

"That's what Ms. Scarlet was just about to tell us," Ron chuckled, "Terror!"

"Ron!" the blue-eyed blond hollered in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Tara but you have to admit that's an awesome nickname," Ron laughed. "I wish I could get one like that."

"Besides," Kim added, "it's nothing like the you we know. You were so quiet in school outside of cheerleading, one could almost call you reserved or demure."

"Although..." Bonnie said in thoughtful repose, "you would tear through your homework whenever we studied together. I can see you as a Terror."

"Can we please get back to business!" Tara almost screamed as she blushed furiously and threw her hands over her face.

"Exactly," Rhonda said taking charge. "We'll be landing at the Central Command Center where we'll off load the supplies and the five volunteers currently in the other section of the plane."

"They're seated forward in the staging cabin," Ron clarified to his two female friends.

Rhonda nodded and continued, "After that's done, we'd like you four to take off and search a section of the Everglades for any people that are stranded."

"We can cover more ground if we split up," Kim said as she turned to her two girlfriends. "Have either of you operated a boat before?"

Tara shook her head in the negative. "I have," Bonnie answered. "Why?"

"We have a twenty footer in the cargo hold that we can get ready after the bay is cleared," Kim said turning to Ms. Scarlet. "We just need to make sure it's fueled before we deploy."

"We always have a gas truck available at the Command Center for generators, rescue vehicles and such and we're bringing in a second truck with jet fuel for the rescue helicopters."

"Fine," Kim said and turned back to Bonnie. "We can drop you off near one of the small communities. You'll pick up the people that want assistance and take them to the nearest refugee center but remember to talk to anyone you meet whether they need assistance or not. They may know of someone who does need our help. Tara, you can stay on the plane and assist the people however they need it once they're on board. I'll operate the winch while Ron will go down in the rescue cage to assist below."

Ron walked over from the communications center in the room and handed a small radio handset to Bonnie. "You can keep in touch with us over this two-way radio." He handed an ear bud unit with a small microphone extending out of it to Kim before putting a similar unit in his ear. "Rufus will be up front in the cockpit and will tell us if he spots anyone who needs our help. For some odd reason only Wade knows, the autopilot understands Rufus."

"I'll go up front and help as a spotter until we start picking up people," Tara said as she accepted a communications unit from Ron and placed it in her ear.

Kim turned to the Red Cross representative and queried, "Is there any way we can get a map showing where the houses are in the affected area?"

"We're trying to get one from the Post Office right now," Rhonda said sadly shaking her head, "but they're having a hard time pulling it up from their computers. The system has crashed twice already because of the storm, the power outages and all of the water damage."

Kim turned on her wrist Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you help the Post Office or Sheriff's Department in getting us a map of houses in the affected area?"

"I'm already on it," Wade said as he continued to type into his computer without looking up. "You'll have the maps before you arrive in South Florida."

"Wade, you continue to rock!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun wasn't even close to peaking up beyond the horizon but that didn't stop the flurry of activity when the Possible-Stoppable plane landed at the Central Command Center. The CCC turned out to be nothing more than a parking lot of a college football stadium with five or six Red Cross mobile relief trailers. The five Red Cross volunteers that had accompanied them on the flight off loaded the supplies with pallet jacks down the back ramp of the cargo bay then went back in to the bay and lowered part of the ceiling to the floor under Ron's supervision. Much to the surprise of everyone but Kim and Ron it turned out most of the ceiling was actually a houseboat with inflatable pontoons and a collapsible cabin. They removed the cabin walls and filled the gas tanks then waited a few extra minutes as the plane was also refueled before the four teens and naked mole rat took off. (Ron made sure to find out how much gas was issued so he could reimburse the Red Cross for the cost and a little extra.)

When they got to an open area close to where they would begin their efforts Kim had the autopilot hover less than a foot off the surface of the water. The four teens and Rufus pushed the boat out of the cargo bay and Bonnie waved as she motored off.

"Ron Ron," Bonnie called over the two way radio.

"Yes Bon Bon," Ron answered.

"What's the range of these radios?"

"I believe the brochure said it's around ten miles," Ron called back on said radio. "Kim and I haven't tested them for their range though. We haven't been more than a few of hundred yards apart whenever we've used them before but they may work over a greater area than the ten miles if the cell phone repeater towers are still operating. I wouldn't count on that though. Why?"

"I was just wondering what I should do if I find a situation I can't handle alone... not that I can't handle many situations."

"If you run into any difficulties and are out of range," Kim cut in on the conversation, "there's a flare gun and homing transponder in the steering column. Turn on the transponder and we'll come as soon as we can. Only use the flare as a last resort."

"Thanks K and good hunting," Bonnie said with a wave as she clipped the handset to her belt and checked the map they had printed out before heading to the closest home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There!" Rufus excitedly jumped up and down on the instrument panel in the cockpit as he pointed to a house partially submerged in water with people hanging out of the upper windows waving frantically.

Tara swung her binoculars around to where the petite pink rat was indicating. "Good job Rufus," the blond said and turned to the mechanical pilot. "Ten degrees to port and a half mile ahead please Otto."

"Yes Ma'am," the autopilot intoned and followed orders.

"Kim we've got..." Tara said in her own mission mode voice before she was cut off.

"Thank you Tara but Ron and I are listing in to you and Rufus," Kim said as she readied the metal rescue cage in the plane's side exit door. "Tell Otto to hover over the roof and I'll lower Ron down to see what they need."

"Roger Kim."

Ron, wearing a scuba diver's wet suit, was lowered down in the yellow rescue cage and helped the family of four up into the plane two at a time as Kim winched them in. When they were all aboard Kim turned to the man of the house. "Is there anyone that you know of in the area that would desperately need our help?"

"Just Old Granny Roberts," the man stated. "She's laid up in bed with a slight cold and probably didn't know about the storm until it hit. She doesn't like TV or radio and prefers to read. I've been going over to her house twice a day to make sure she has something to eat and visit for a while but I didn't get a chance to go over this morning. You should head east for a mile and you'll find her house."

"Did you get that Tara?" Kim queried over the headset.

"We're on our way," Tara answered back and Kim notice the plane moving forward as she continued to look out the exit door for more homes.

Ron came forward from the multi room. "The family's secure for now KP."

"Good, because we're coming up on another house with a sick, elderly woman," Kim informed her beau. "Get in your cage."

"Right KP," Ron beamed and gave Kim a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing into the rescue basket.

"Ron, keep your head in the game!" Kim harshed at her blond boy.

"KP, my head is in the game," Ron answered back calmly, "but you need to lighten up a tad. We're in this for the long haul and you'll tire yourself out if you don't take a little breather every once in a while. Don't forget that Dr. Infanté told you not to get too stressed on any missions."

Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right Sweetie. I guess my hormones are making my moods swing a bit."

"That's okay KP," Ron said with his goofy grin plaster across his face. "You can swing your mood at me any time you want. I'll just think of it as the twins kicking up their heels." Kim giggled at the thought. "Are you ready to pick up another survivor now?" Ron begged in a playful way.

"Let's do it," Kim firmly said, but with a huge smile on her face as she lowered the bucket and blew a kiss to her husband as of tomorrow.


	20. Rescues

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns Kim and the gang. I use the characters and locations for my own stories without compensation, remuneration or even wampum.

MC 2

Chapter 20

Rescues

Ron got out of the yellow rescue bucket on the roof of the two story house. He looked over the eaves and saw the waters had risen to just below the first floor windows. "How am I suppose to get in?" Ron pondered aloud to himself. "I could go down the chimney like Santa Claus but there's probably water clogging the fireplace on the first floor and I might not be able to get past the damper anyway."

"Why don't you use your MMP Sweetie," Ron heard over the radio headset.

"Duh!" Ron slapped his forehead. "Thanks KP." Ron Powered up, his eyes blazed with vaporous flames as his monkey tail poked out of the hole he had cut in the rear of his wet suit. His blue energy orb surrounded him and he levitated off the roof down to the first floor windows. Ron checked inside the first window and saw the room had a foot or two of water across the floor so he floated up to the second floor and peered in one window after the next. He finished one side of the house not finding anyone so he went around to the front of the building. In the second window he checked he finally spotted an old woman in bed, casually reading a hardback novel.

Ron tapped on the window until he got her attention and smiled and waved. The woman got out of bed, donned a robe and slippers and shuffled over to the window. "Young man, what are you doing outside my window?" she queried.

"Good morning ma'am, my name is Ron Stoppable. My friends and I are going door to door to make sure everyone is okay after the storm last night."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," the woman said sweetly, "but I am a little hungry. My neighbor was suppose to come by earlier to check up on me and bring me breakfast."

"He couldn't make it because of the water Mrs. Roberts," Ron replied as she opened the window to facilitate the conversation. Ron pointed to the ground. "There's nine or ten feet of water covering the roads and you have at least a foot or two in your house as it is."

"Oh dear me," the elderly woman sighed as she glanced past Ron and saw the sea of water as far as the eye could see. "If that's the case I suppose I can forgive Henry for not coming by. Say, are you floating outside my window in a blue bubble?" she innocently asked looking at Ron seated in the Lotus Position in his energy sphere.

"Yes, I guess I am," Ron nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a kind of a, well... It's just something I can do but I only use it for good."

"That's nice Ronald," Mrs. Roberts said with a kind smile before she saw some motion behind him. "Is that a tail I see sticking out of your bottom."

Ron looked behind him and saw his tail casually swishing back and forth in the energy sphere. He turned back to the woman with his goofy grin shining. "Yes ma'am it is. It goes along with the energy orb. It's sort of a package deal that happens when I use my Mystical Monkey Powers."

"Mystical Monkey Powers, dear me," the woman sighed. "Those must be fairly helpful when you go out and battle those evil villains with Kim Possible."

"They are helpful," Ron laughed again before it struck him. "Do you know me? I mean, have we met before?"

"No Ronald, we haven't met before," Mrs Roberts stated as she stood up and stretched a bit. "I recognize you from the newspapers. There was a picture of you and Kim in the paper a few days ago that said you're getting married tomorrow, although they got your name wrong... again. I can't see why those news people can't get your name right at least half of the time."

"That really doesn't matter to me ma'am," Ron said sincerely but with a sly glint in his eye, "I'm just in it to help KP and make sure the world is safe. And speaking of safe, will you be okay here or would you like to come along with me to a dryer place until the water recedes? You won't be able to use your kitchen for a few days and no one will be able to get out here to help you."

"Wellll," Mrs. Roberts thought for a moment before she came to a decision, "if that's the case I suppose I better go with you." She turned and glanced around the bedroom. "I'd better get a bag together if I'll be gone for a few days." The old lady went to the foot of her bed, opened the cedar chest and pulled out an old tote bag that appeared to be made out of a piece of oriental carpeting. Mrs. Roberts put a few articles of clothing in it before she filled it the rest of the way with books and walked back over to the window.

"Do you have everything you need?" Ron asked in a kind but playful voice. "Do you need to take any medicine along?"

"Oh, you're right Ronald. Thank you for reminding me." The old woman handed the bag to Ron and headed for the bathroom. "I'd better take along my aspirin in case my rheumatism kicks up." She came out of the bathroom shaking a small bottle. "This damp weather always gets my bones to aching if I'm too active."

Ron placed the bag in the cage before he gingerly moved it over in front of the window, making sure it didn't damage the siding. "Can you climb in or do you need a hand?"

"I may be old but I'm perfectly able to get around Ronald," the woman chided playfully. "You just keep that thing steady for me please."

"Yes ma'am," Ron said with a laugh.

"And none of that ma'am stuff Ronald," the woman said as she crawled into the cage and stood up. "I don't have any kin but everyone around here calls me Granny, and you can too."

"Okay Granny. Are you ready to go for a ride?" Ron pushed the cage away from the house and closed the side gate. He Powered down and clung on to the outside of the cage.

"Let 'er rip Ronald," Granny enthused with a huge smile.

"KP, take it up!"

"You got it... Ronald," Kim giggled over the radio headset.

"Yeah right... Kimberly," Ron shot back. "Hey KP, doesn't your Nana live close by?"

"Yes she does Ron," Kim answered as she guided the cable into the spool above the door. "I tried to talk to you when you were Powered up but our orbs must interfere with the transmission. I tried to call Nana but the phone lines are down. We can fly by there after you're aboard Sweetie."

When Granny and Ron were aboard Kim directed the autopilot to steer their way over to the Chez Leisure Retirement Home. When they arrived, they were able to land in front on the driveway next to the fountain out front. They saw Nana standing outside the front door with a few of the other residents, ready to greet them as they walked down the exit stairs.

"Kimberly Ann, it's good to see you," Nana Possible said as she gave Kim in a quick little hug, "but what are you doing in Florida with your wedding set for tomorrow?"

"We came out with relief supplies for the flood victims and to help with the search and rescue operations Nana," Kim said as they broke from the embrace. "We dropped by to check up on you since we're covering this area."

"That's nice of you dear but we're all perfectly okay here," Nana said as she pointed to the side of the building. "The only problem we have is the river out back rose during the storm to a point where it's covering our shuffleboard courts and horse shoe pits and there's not much else to do except talk to each other." She let out a heavy sigh. "We've already covered all of the important news topics at least twice this morning and there's nothing new to gossip about."

"Excuse me Nana. If you'd like someone new to talk to," Ron cut in as he helped Granny down the exit steps of the plane, "I have someone here who might like some company."

"Oh dear me, were you flooded out of your house?" Nana queried Granny as they shook hands. "Well you can stay here until you can go back home. My name is Martha but everyone calls me Nana."

"My name is Martha too," Mrs. Roberts said with surprise, "but everyone calls me Granny."

"I'll get your bag Granny," Ron volunteered as he raced back onto the plane. "Be back in a jiffy."

"Thank you Ronald," Granny said as she turned to Nana Possible. "He's such a pleasant boy."

"Yes, my Kimberly Ann could have done worse," Nana sighed, "but he is a bit strange."

"Tell me about it," Granny laughed as the two headed toward the building. "Those ears!"

"Nana, we need to get going," Kim said and waved to the receding pair. "We have a lot more houses to check. We'll come back later to pick you up for the wedding since the airport is closed."

"You do that Kimberly Ann," Nana said over her shoulder not paying much attention to Kim as she patted her new friends hands. "We'll be fine here. Be sure to stop by on your way back to Middleton. Maybe I can get a ride with you back to Middleton since the airport is closed."

Ron was able to deliver the carpet bag to Granny before the two women made it through the front doors and trotted back to Kim. "You didn't get to visit with your Nana, that's too bad," he said sadly.

"That's okay Ron," Kim cooed and wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed back to the plane. "We'll get a chance to talk when we pick her up on the way back to Middleton. Nana was going to take a commercial flight this afternoon to come for the wedding, but the airport is closed and all of the flights out are canceled. This way she doesn't miss our wedding and we'll get a chance to catch up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie motored toward a farm house that was partially submerged in the warm, storm induced flood water before she shut off the engine twenty feet short and drifted in. "Hello the house!" she yelled.

"Hello yourself," someone yelled back from a second story window.

"Hi, my name's Bonnie. Are you okay or do you need some assistance?"

"I really could use some help," a blond-headed woman said as she stuck herself half way out of the window. She pointed in one direction along the side of the house. "Could you meet me at the back door? I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time," Bonnie waved and started the engine. She motored in the direction indicated and turned the corner. Bonnie spotted some stair railings poking out of the water before she saw the door and headed toward it, cutting off the engine and drifting over. She swiftly went to the bow, grabbed a line and tied off to the railings as the boat gently bumped the metal framework.

Thirty eight seconds later the door opened and a blond woman wearing hip waders and carrying a baby stepped out onto the boat. "Thank you for rescuing me. My husband went next door to check on his brother's family and hasn't come back yet. Our boat has a hole in it from the last time we went fishing so he had to swim."

"We can head that way and pick them up," Bonnie said as she went to untie the boat.

"Wait," the woman said, handing the baby to Bonnie, "I want to bring a few things along." The woman went back into the house and brought out a couple of boxes of food and two sleeping bags. "If it isn't too much trouble after you pick everyone up could you take us to our cabin? It's only a couple of miles away and should be high and dry."

"I guess that's okay," Bonnie shrugged, cuddled the infant in one arm and let the baby latch onto her finger as she tickled under his chin. The child couldn't have been more that ten months old, the same age as Hanna. "This is my first search and rescue mission so I'm not sure about protocol and procedures."

"They didn't give you much instruction, eh? Well, I don't know either so hand Charlie back to me and we can get moving." The lady noticed Bonnie's motherly demeanor and smiled, "That is unless you want to play with Charlie for a few minutes. I can get us to Hank's place." She quickly untied the line and coiled it up before laying it on the deck. "My name's Katherine by the way," the lady said as she went to the console and started the engine, "but you can call me Kit."

"Nice to meet you Kit," Bonnie greeted and then cooed to the baby, "and you too Charlie."

"So, are you from around these parts?" Kit queried in casual conversation as she turned the pontoon boat around and headed off.

"Nope, I'm from Middleton Colorado," Bonnie answered as she bounced the giggling child in her arms and giggled herself. "Some friends and I flew out with relief supplies the Red Cross was sending out. We like to help out anyway we can."

"That's awfully decent of you," Kit smiled warmly as she nudged the throttle a bit to get more speed. "Not many kids help out like that nowadays. Say, if you're from Middleton you might know Kim Possible. Isn't she from around there?"

"Yes, K and I are good friends now," Bonnie said as she sat down on the deck to let Charlie crawl a bit. Bonnie crawled along side the tyke to make sure he didn't wander too far. "Kim, Ron and our friend Tara are in their plane right now searching another area."

"Bonnie... Bonnie, Rock something or other," Kit mumbled to herself as she looked the brunette over again and finally spoke up. "Bonnie, weren't you on the cover of _Cheer_ _Squad_ _Weekly_ a few years ago?"

"Yes I was," Bonnie said totally surprised. "Kim was suppose to be in that issue but she got hit by a truth ray that morning and had to bail out of embarrassment. Did you see the magazine?"

"See it," Kit laughed as she throttled down the motor, "I used to subscribe and still do as a matter of fact. I was the head cheerleader at my high school and now I'm the team supervisor. You're nothing like what came across in the article. I pictured you as the queen of the school. You know, top of the Food Chain."

"I was," Bonnie softly squeaked and grabbed Charlie so he wouldn't go overboard. She sat back on her heels and sighed. "I was haughty and proud and so full of myself in high school."

"But you changed," Kit smiled and sat down beside her. She reached up and steered the pontoon boat with one hand "You found out after graduation that the Food Chain was a lot of meadow muffins and it wasn't going to help you much in the real world, right?"

"Yeah, a little," Bonnie squeaked. "But the main reason I've changed is because of Kim and Ron. They were able to set aside all the put downs and attitude I gave them and wanted to be my friend. That really made me think about things and made me a better person."

"You were really harsh on them all throughout school, weren't you."

Bonnie gasped as her head shot up to peer at the blond woman in front of her. Kit was probably ten years older than her, Bonnie estimated, and it sounded like Kit had gone through some similar experiences. "It sound like we led the same life in school."

"Nope," Kit chuckled lightly as she reached up and steered around some trees, "I was in Kim's position. I was one of the prettiest girls, one of the smartest, the head cheerleader and I had my own Ron to keep me centered. I also had my own queen to deal with but I didn't go out and save the world."

"Let me guess," Bonnie laughed as she coddled Charlie in her arms. "Your Bonnie was another cheerleader, came from a rich family and had everything, but wanted more. She wanted your position on the squad and since she couldn't get it, she came down on you and your husband for having things come so easy to you."

"Yes, that was eleven years ago. Her name is Betty and she's my best friend and sister-in-law now." Kit perked up, waved at someone behind Bonnie and yelled, "Hey Rob! Hey Hank, Betty!"

Bonnie turned around to see who Kit was greeting. "I think we'll need a bigger boat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I knew we could all fit on board," Kit said to her red-headed husband standing beside her holding their baby. She fired up the outboard motor and headed off in another direction. "We'll be at the cabin soon."

"Just as long as the kids don't tip us over," Bonnie said in a bit of a panic watching the six children playing tag. "Is there any way to get them to sit down?"

"Hank, Betty, can you please get your children to sit down in the boat?" Rob asked kindly. "That's how our boat got damaged."

Betty clapped her hands to get the children's attention. "Listen up kids. We're going to the cabin until the waters recede but you gotta behave on the way. Maybe we can get this nice lady here to tell you a story." She looked expectantly to Bonnie as the six young ones rushed over to Bonnie and stared up at her.

"Me? Tell a story?" Bonnie begged with a slight pink to her cheeks. "Wellll." The kids started to plead with Bonnie while they jumped up and down making the boat bounce in the water and teeter a bit. Bonnie set herself and sternly looked down at the six cherub faces. "I'll tell you all a story if you sit down and listen quietly." The kids plopped down on the deck and gazed up at her expectantly. Bonnie sat down in the middle of the group and took a deep breath before she started. "Who here has heard of Kim Possible?"

"Me! Me!" the kids all shouted and raised a hand. Bonnie looked up at their mother.

"I read them the paper every night," Betty shrugged. "They like to here about Kim and Ron and their missions."

Bonnie turned back to her somewhat captive audience. (They were on a boat and could go very far after all.) "Did you know I get to go along on their missions every once in a while?"

The children gasped and shook their head in awe.

"Well, just over a year ago when Kim and Ron went up against Doctor Demental they somehow got a hold of a Bond-O Ball and..."

Bonnie was interrupted by one of the smaller kids tugging on her T-shirt sleeve. "It Professor Dementor."

The teal-eyed brunette stared queerly at the child for a few seconds before she let out a loud, long cackling laugh. "You're right. I always make that mistake. Anyway, Kim and I got stuck together at the hip. We had to eat together, sleep together and we even went out on a date while stuck together."

The six children laughed and pointed at Bonnie. She smiled back warmly.


	21. Rewards

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns Kim and the gang. I use the characters and locations for my own stories without compensation, remuneration or even a single shekel.

MC 2

Chapter 21

Rewards

"I'm exhausted!" Bonnie sighed heavily as she enter the multi room and sprawled onto one of the bunk beds. "I don't think I've ever worked as hard in one week as today. Not even that one week I was head cheerleader."

"Yes, we all had our hand full," Kim whined as she laid spread eagle out on the huge, ultra king size bed. "I don't think I have enough energy to even breath right now. What about you Tara?"

"I'm not sure Kim," Tara said from the top bunk above Bonnie. "I'm so tired I think I'm already fast asleep."

"So that mean nobody wants anything to eat?" Ron asked laying atop the table in the kitchen area along one wall. "I was thinking I could use the cod fillets I brought along to make Codcos on the way back to Middleton." All three girls eyes widened and mouths watered at the thought. "Well, if no one wants me to..."

"I'd love some Sweetie," Kim swiftly sat up in bed and salivated. "We're on our way to pick up Nana but you go ahead and start cooking. I'm sure she'd love to try your Codcos."

"I'd like some too," Bonnie and Tara chimed in unison as they jumped off the bunk beds and headed over to Ron.

The jet again landed in front of Chez Leisure next to the fountain and Kim went inside to pick up her Nana. When she arrived at the room she found the two older ladies chatting away. "Hi Nana," Kim chimed as she knocked and poked her head in the open doorway, "are you ready to go to Middleton for my wedding?"

"I'm ready Kimberly Ann," Nana Possible said as a worried look came over her face, "but it doesn't feel right leaving Granny here all by herself."

"Oh pish posh," Granny pooh poohed. "We've had our nice little visit so you go ahead to your granddaughter's wedding. I'll be fine here all alone. I brought along enough books to read for a day or two."

"Nonsense," Kim chimed. "Why don't you come too Granny? I know Ronald took a shining to you and we wouldn't mind if you attended our wedding."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be a bother Granny," Kim kindly said as she entered the apartment. "There's plenty of room at mom and dad's house and I'm sure Nana would love the extra company. Besides, our parents are always gracious when guests come to visit and Ron and I want to continue the tradition."

"But I didn't bring anything along to wear to a wedding," Granny protested, looking at the robe she still wore.

"We're about the same size," Nana piped in. "I'll loan you something to wear. Come on Martha, you've heard about my family and I'd like you to meet them all."

"Well, okay Martha," Granny said with a smile. "It sounds like you have an interesting family and I wouldn't mind meeting them."

"Kimberly dear, just give us a few minutes to get some clothes together for Granny and well be out soon," Nana Possible said as the two women stood and walked into the bedroom.

"We're parked out front again just like this morning," Kim informed the two ladies. "We'll be waiting."

"Hi Granny Roberts, hi Nana Possible," Ron chimed as he helped the ladies with their bags onto the plane. "Thank you for flying KP airlines. Our destination today is Middleton Colorado for the Possible Stoppable wedding taking place tomorrow." Ron directed the two toward the back of the plane. "Snacks and refreshments are being served in the utility room but if you'd like we can provide for your pleasure throughout the plane. You are our guest so feel free to roam about the plane."

"Thank you Ronald," Nana said as she entered the utility room, stopped cold and pointed to Bonnie. "Aren't you the girl my Kimberly Ann always complains about?"

"I was," the teal-eyed brunette went over to shake Nana's hand, "but now I'm not. My name is Bonnie."

"I'm not sure what's going on here," Granny said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I used to give Ronald and Kimberly Ann no end of grief in high school," Bonnie tittered at the names as they all sat down at the kitchen table, "but I've changed and now we're best of friends."

"That's nice dear," Granny chimed and patted Bonnie's hands in hers then turned to Tara. "And who might you be young lady?"

"My name is Tara," the blue-eyed blond giggled and shook hands with the women. "I'm a friend to all three of them. Kim, Bonnie and I were all on the cheer squad throughout high school and I had a crush on Ron a few years ago. I guess I missed the boat on that one."

"Oh yes," Granny said in recollection. "Nana showed me some pictures of the cheer squad and I recognize you now. Did Ronald say something about refreshments?"

"Certainly," Kim said as she came into the room. "Sorry I'm late for the party but I was in the cockpit making sure the autopilot was all set for the flight. What would you like to drink? We have fresh orange juice, water, milk, coffee, soda and tea."

Ron chimed up from the galley, "I got the water on for a cup of tea!" He went to a cabinet and got out cups and saucers for the ladies.

"You read my mind Ronald," Granny said as she grabbed a Codco on the table and popped it in her mouth. "Mmmm, these are delicious."

"Aren't they though," Bonnie enthused as she, Tara, Kim and Nana dug in. "Ron created them just like he created the Naco a few years ago. Ron's going to have his own restaurant after he gets out of college."

_Beep Beep BeBeep_

Kim went over to the communications center and turned on a monitor. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim," Wade said from the 15 inch screen. "I know you're already on your way back to Middleton but Mr. Stoppable wants to talk to Ron."

"Patch him through Wade," Ron said as he placed a steaming pot of brewing tea on the kitchen table and walking over to join Kim. "Hey dad, what's up?" he asked when a picture of his father replaced that of Wade.

"Ronald," Mr. Stoppable said, looking a bit worried as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted to know if you'd be home in time to go over your portfolio like we always do on Tuesday night."

"I don't think so dad," Ron said rubbing his neck, mirroring his father. "We're just leaving Florida now and it will take us a few hours to get home. Why do you ask, is something wrong?"

"Oh no Ronald," Dean Stoppable waved his hand. "I just thought I'd tell you your investments are doing well. As a matter of fact..."

"Yes dad?"

"Well, with the last stocks I purchased, you and Kim are now the majority stockholders in Bueno Nacho. You two own 40 percent of the outstanding public stock. It's too bad they don't have any new items for their menu in the pipeline. That would send their stocks through the roof and you'd be set for life."

Tara and Bonnie broke out in a fit of laughter while Kim and Ron just smiled at one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane landed in front of the hangar where it was normally stored and everyone walked down the steps. Tara looked over at the Roth SL Coupe and asked, "How are we going to fit six people in your car Kim?"

"Tara and I could ride the dirt bikes back to your place," Bonnie offered as her eyes widened a bit at the thought of the adrenaline rush.

"No you couldn't," Ron said shaking his head. "The bikes aren't road rated or licensed. You'd probably get pulled over and ticketed."

"We couldn't let you try that," Kim said as she tossed the keys to her car to Tara. "You two can take the car right now and Ron and I will pick up the bikes sometime later. We'll take Nana and Granny in our other vehicle."

"What other vehicle?" Bonnie begged

"This!" Ron stepped into the hangar and pulled a tarp off an extremely large, forest green Hum Vee just inside the huge hangar doors. "We store it out here for missions along with the plane. When we get a chance, we've got permission from the FAA to build a hangar in back of the house so we can take the Hummer home now and store it in the garage." Ron took the luggage from the ladies and went to the back of the Hummer.

The two older ladies stepped up to the huge vehicle and Nana asked, "Will it even fit in a garage Kimberly Ann?"

Kim opened the back door, tripped a switch to lower the electric steps and helped the two up into the seats. "I'm not really sure but we can check when we get home." Kim flipped the switch and the steps receded back under the vehicle before she jumped into the front passenger seat. Ron came around the other side, got behind the wheel and started it up.

As the two cars drove out of the airport's private hangars Kim switched on a monitor in the dashboard and punched a few buttons. A picture of Bonnie and Tara came on. "B, if you want to, you and Tara can drive directly to my house. Ron and I will take Granny and Nana to mom and dad's place so they can talk a bit and they'll stay there. We'll get home as soon as we can."

"Oooooh, that's right," Bonnie said from the passenger seat, "I still need to move my stuff in and find a room." She shrugged at the small screen in the middle of the dashboard. "Well, I should be settled in by the time you get home."

"Tara," Kim continued, "if you'd like, you can stay in one of the guest room tonight too. It's a little too late for you to head back to your house."

"Thanks Kim," Tara said as she continued to pay attention to the road. "We'll see you later."

"How big is your new home Kimberly Ann," Nana asked from the back seat.

Kim turned off the monitor and spun around to talk. "It's an old Victorian, three story house about three blocks from mom and dad's place. We have nine bedrooms on the top two floors with two bathrooms on each floor."

"The two upper floors each have a master bedroom with it's own bath," Ron informed the two ladies.

"You can come over and see the house any time," Kim told Granny and Nana. "Mom and dad are going to be keeping an eye on the place while Ron and I are honeymooning in Tahiti so you can go over and see it with them."

"Have you been to Tahiti before Kimberly Ann?" her grandmother asked in polite conversation. "I was there in fifty-one, or was it fifty-two? Anyway, you've traveled so much I'm not sure which countries you haven't been to yet."

"No we haven't been to Tahiti yet, Nana," Kim said smiling at the two ladies. "It'll be nice to just once walk around a tropical island that doesn't have a villain's lair on it. And since the truce is on, Ron and I should get two whole weeks of island alone time to sit back and relax before we head off to college."

"That's nice dear," Nana said, then turned to her new friend and started to gossip about a few of the men at Chez Leisure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's great to see you Nana," Mr. Dr. Possible said as he picked up the luggage and headed for the stairs. "I'll show you up to your regular room."

"We'll do that," Jim and Tim chimed in unison as they each grabbed a bag and dashed up the stairs.

"Then it's off to bed kids," Mrs. Dr. Possible called after them. "I'll be up shortly to tuck you in."

"MOM!" the Tweebs whined.

"Mom, Granny," James Possible said turning to the two elderly women, "it's late and been a busy day for you two. Perhaps you'd like to get some sleep now. Tomorrow will be another busy day so you'll be up early to get ready for the wedding and all. We can all sit down and talk when we go out for breakfast."

"That's true dear," Nana said patting her son on the cheek as she passed by on the way to the stairs. "Besides, you want to talk with Kimberly Ann and Ronald, don't you. We understand so we'll see you bright and early in the morning."

"How did you know?"

"James dear," Nana chided, "I'm your mother and it's written all over your face. I can still read you like a book."

"Besides," Granny said as she accompanied Nana to the steps, "it's the evening before their wedding. You want to pass on a bit of fatherly wisdom to Ronald and Kimberly about marriage, and what better time."

The two woman stopped half way up the steps, turned to the two adults and two teens below and said in unison, "Good night all." They turned back to the staircase and, arm in arm, ascended the steps to the second floor before they disappeared from sight.

James Possible watched in stunned silence as the two women walked up the steps to their room.

"Is that true Papa P?" Ron asked bringing the Possible Patriarch out of his stupor. "I thought we had that talk when I was picking out flowers and decorations for the wedding last month?"

"What?" James shook his head to get his train of thought back on track. "Why yes we did Ronald but I still have a few things to say to you." He pointed down the hall to his study as his stern fatherly voice came back. "Would you two please join me in my study for a minute."

"Daddy, if this is about me being pregnant..." Kim started but her father just emphasized his need for privacy by jabbing his finger toward the study again and scowling. Kim and Ron looked at one another, shrugged and walked in the indicated direction.

James closed the door as Kim sat down and Ron stood behind her with his hands on her shoulder. James took his seat and opened a folder that was on the desk before his cleared his throat. "Now kids, I know you might think I'm upset that my Kimmie-Cub is pregnant already and I'm about to get Ronald's measurements for a space suit to send him Black Hole Deep. Well, I'm not."

"Why not?" Ron asked before his brain kick in. "I mean... I'm glad your not thinking of sending me into outer space and all but you've always threatened me and every other boyfriend of Kim's."

"Ronald, that was just my way of finding out if anyone was really interested in my Kimmie and willing to weather the wrath of an over protective father. I was trying to weed out the boys that only wanted to date Kim for their own, lust-filled agendas."

"That's interesting daddy," Kim said, intrigued, "so... you're not mad that I'm pregnant?"

"Oh No Kimmie-Cub." James smiled warmly. "Actually, I'm pleased as punch to know I'll be a grandfather in eight months. I already have room set aside on my desk at work for a whole slew of pictures of my new grandkids. My co-workers will hate me and be so envious at the same time when I start bragging about the twins."

"So..." Kim said in confusion, "if this isn't about the pregnancy or marriage, what do you want to talk about daddy?"

James picked up the folder, walked around to the front of the desk and sat on the edge. "I know Dean goes over Ronald's portfolio once a week with him so I thought maybe we should sit down and go over your portfolio Kimmie."

"My portfolio?" Kim begged, further in confusion. "I've been keeping track of my own bank account for a few years now daddy. I have some money put away for college but I wouldn't call it a portfolio."

"It's not as big as Ronald's," Mr. Possible started as he pulled a sheet out of the folder and proudly glanced at it before he handed it to Kim, "but you have a pretty sweet little deal that I've been working on."

Kim perused the page as Ron looked over her shoulder. "This looks like one of my statements Papa P," Ron observed squatting beside Kim's chair to look at the page, "except it doesn't have as many zeros."

Kim was totally floored. "Daddy, this says I have stocks and bonds amounting to just over fourteen and a half million dollars..." Kim ran a finger down the figures on the page, "...not to mention another eight million dollars in the bank!"

"That's right Kimmie-Cub."

"Where did it all come from?"

James proudly pulled another sheet of paper, listing the Villain's date of capture and amount of the reward, out of the folder and handed it to Kim. "You may not of known it but the authorities came to me whenever you brought down a villain. Up until your eighteenth birthday you both were eligible for the rewards when you brought in the criminals but you couldn't accept them because you were underage. I could accept the rewards and I did. To be fair, I got together with Ron's father and we decided on an equable split for the rewards. We've been banking them and we each have been dabbling in the market a little." He leaned back to sit on the edge of the desk again and continued. "After Ron's second royalty check came in, Dean and I decided all the rewards we got would go into your accounts. As you can see, most of the rewards were for between one hundred and five hundred thousand dollars."

"If I have all this money," Kim said looking between the two pages of information, "why is my credit card linked to our joint account from the Naco funds? Shouldn't I be spending some of my money for all the furniture and stuff we've been buying?"

"Actually," James said slightly chagrined as he rubbed the back of his neck, "your credit card is linked to these accounts."

"I thought it was strange that Kim's car expenses weren't showing up on my statements," Ron said as he stood out of the crouch beside Kim's chair to face his future father-in-law. "I mean KP would pay off her insurance and gas with her credit card and it didn't show up on my statements. I just thought it was a glitch in the system and you were somehow taking care of the payments."

"I have been." James Possible straightened up and leaned back on the desk. "But I knew you two didn't like the idea of profiting from your work so Dean and I kept this on the Q T. Since you two are getting married tomorrow I thought you should finally know the whole story."

"But if all this money came from our joint efforts," Kim said as she looked up at her father, "shouldn't it be in both of our names? I mean Ron helped bring down the Villains too so half of this should be his."

"Don't worry about it KP," Ron said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "We'll just think about it as something you've put aside for a rainy day. That way we're farther away from the one hundred dollar basement where we should start worrying about our finances. As it is, you bought most of the bedroom and patio furniture and we bought the house and everything else. We're in this together so what's mine is yours."

"And that means all this is yours too," Kim said holding up the two pages of financial information. "Daddy, we need to make this a joint account also."

"I knew you'd feel that way," Mr. Possible said taking another page out of the folder and handed it to Ron. "All you need to do is sign at the bottom and it will all be put in both of your names. I can still do the investing if you like."

"KP," Ron looked over the page, "are you sure you want it this way? I mean, don't you want to have these accounts in only your name since you did most of the work bring in the villains?"

"Ron Sweetie," Kim got up and wrapped her arms around her Ron, "these are rewards coming back to us for our good deeds like we talked about yesterday. They should be in both of our names. With your logic, all the money coming from the Naco royalty checks should only be in your name since it was only you who brought the Naco to BN."

"But, but," Ron sputtered then slumped in defeat. "I guess your right KP. We're in this together and it all should be in both of our names." Ron broke from Kim's embrace, signed the paper and handed it back to Dr. Possible. He returned to Kim's arms and sighed, "In for a penny, in for a buck two-eighty; We're in this together until death do us part... about two thousand years from now. Do you think all of our money will last that long?"

"Well, if we want it to last over two thousand years," Kim did some quick calculations in her head, "that means we can only spend around one point ten million dollars a year if we don't have any more money coming in."

"Spend one mil a year," Ron sighed and slowly shook his head, "I don't think that possible unless we start buying a house a year."

"There is one thing that's been bothering me daddy," Kim said handing the pages back to him, "it's about our age." Kim sat down and took Ron's hand in hers. "There's an old saying that goes, 'Young love never lasts.' Do you believe that?"

Mr. Dr. Possible chuckled as his head dropped to his chest for a few seconds. When he raised his head to look at his daughter and her beau, there was a huge smile on his face. "No Kimmie-Cub, I don't believe that and neither does your mother. If we did we wouldn't be married."

"We were high school sweethearts too," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she entered the room. "That saying only came about because young love isn't always true love, it's more or less just young lust."

"The desire to be with someone isn't real love," James Possible waxed poetically. "That's what usually occurs between teenagers, only desire. The feeling they think of as love always leave when the desire grows dim and new, exciting people come into their lives. The desire switches over to someone else."

"But you two are different," Ann continued as she wrapped her husband in a sidelong hug at the desk, "just like us. You always say you've got each other's backs, that's the difference. You truly love and care about each other and it will continue that way no matter who else comes into your circle of friends. That's why I'm not too concerned about Ron and Bonnie's monthly trysts. I know Ron only cares for you Kimmie and he won't desert you or overstep the boundaries you've set for their little grope-fests."

"I know that mom," Kim said as she broke from Ron's embrace and plopped down in the chair, "but I've been flighty in the past with my relationships. I crushed on Josh and then on Eric leaving Ron in the dust both times. What if that happens again?"

"You won't let that happen Kimmie-Cub," her father reassured her. "Those two crushes happened before you realized your love for Ronald, your true love."

"You've always trusted Ron," Ann said with a warm smile, "even when you were crushing on someone else. You always, eventually, talked to him and tried to include him in your joys and sorrows with those relationships. You knew in the back of your mind that it tore him apart, watching you crush on someone else, so you always made it up to him after the crush was over. Now you know true happiness with Ron and you won't crush on anyone else."

"Do you really know that for sure?" Kim queried, still a little afraid of what she thought she was capable of.

"You're just having a slight case of Pre Wedding Jitters," the two Dr's Possible said in unison.

"It's perfectly normal to think such things the night before your wedding Kimmie," her mother reassured as she brought Kim into their arms. "I'm not really surprised you asked, and I'm not sure why Ronnie isn't having the same crisis right now too."

"I had my doubts last month mama P," Ron chuckled. "Kim and I talked it out and now I have no fears of getting married. I know it will last two thousand years if not more."

"It will be more Sweetie," Kim laughed lightly as she brought Ron into the hug with her parents. "Just because Toshimu and Dakota only lived 1700 years it doesn't mean we can't live forever."


	22. Squealing

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all that is Kim and the gang. I use the characters and locations for my own stories without compensation, remuneration or even a solitary sou changing hands.

MC 2

Chapter 22

Squealing

"Are Nana Possible and Granny Roberts all settled in?" Tara asked from in front of the big screen TV monitor on the patio as Kim and Ron walked over from the garage.

"Yep yep!" Ron gleefully sang as he walked arm in arm onto the patio with Kim. "They'll be staying over there for a few days after the wedding. But in other news, KP just found out she has around twenty-two million dollars she didn't know about."

"We have," Kim corrected him. "It's in both of our names now."

"Twenty-two million dollars?" Bonnie asked in amazement as she muted the sound to the movie she and Tara had been watching. "Where did it come from?"

"It seems my dad's been collecting the rewards for us bringing in the bad guys all these years," Kim tittered abashedly. "Then he's been investing some of it just like Ron's dad has been doing with the Naco money."

"It's a conspiracy," Ron chimed in tossing his hands in the air in exasperation as he paced the deck. "Our parents don't want us to lift a finger to earn our own way so they've taken our little nest eggs and scrambled them up into a soufflé."

The three girls peered at Ron in astonishment. Kim finally got her wits about her, grabbed Ron around his waist and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "That's something new."

"What KP?"

"You didn't mix your metaphors," Kim laughed and hugged him tight.

"Oh of course," Tara observed with a titter, "I know why. It was a food metaphor."

"Awww, ain't that sweet!" The familiar female voice again came from the darkness, from beyond the pool excavation in the backyard. A black and green clad figure emerged from the shadows and casually walked onto the patio.

"Hi Shego," Kim greeted the visitor and broke from Ron's embrace. "Did you come to see the house?"

"Yes and no," the light green Villainess said in a soft voice as she peered down at the deck. "I'd like to see the house but I've come for another reason too. Can we talk in private, again? You always seem to have a lot of people around you; At the party, at the Realtors, and now."

"What can I say," Kim said leading their unexpected guest in the back door, "I'm a people sort of person. We can walk and talk while I show you around. You're probably already familiar with the kitchen."

"Yeah," Shego intoned as she quickly glanced around the room. "Auntie J used to have that old stove fired up almost twenty-four seven with something cooking on the burners. I'm surprised Ronnie doesn't have some sauce or stew slow cooking right now."

"We've been out of town all day," Kim informed her guest. "We went to Florida to help out the Red Cross and of course we'll be leaving tomorrow on our honeymoon so Ron doesn't want to leave any leftovers."

Shego turned quickly, walked out the kitchen door and glanced in the dining room. "Yep, same old furniture." She walked down the hall, stepped into the room on the right and went through to the library. "I'm surprised Auntie never had a door installed between the kitchen and the library." Shego stopped in front of the desk and peered up. "I used to love to sit in here on the rug and stare at that window."

"The stained glass is beautiful," Kim said as she looked up at the window design. "I love the picture but I can't quite place what it's suppose to be."

"It's a scene out of some old fairy tale." Shego sat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, fired up her Plasma Powers in one finger and shot a small bolt into the fireplace igniting the already prepared logs and tinder. "Peter and the Coyote or some such thing." She leaned back in the chair and stared into the fire that was quickly engulfing the logs. "I love this fireplace. It's so... homey."

Kim sat in the other chair and gazed into the crackling, popping minor inferno. They sat like that for ten minutes, not saying a word. Finally Kim quietly spoke up. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Shego laced her fingers and rested her chin on her hands in deep thought. She finally hushed, "Paul is going to begin his evil plot before the truce is over."

"Paul," Kim softly stated. "You mean Paul Bowman... Blackout."

"Yep."

"He invoked bylaw 27-F," Kim almost whispered.

"You know?" Shego queried quietly, not looking away from the fire.

"Master Sensei told us something major was about to happen, but only about the gathering of all the major players for a single scheme." Kim rose and selected a book from the shelf off to one side of the fireplace. She showed it to Shego. "I know all about 27-F because of this recent addition to our library. My personal copy that I've owned for years."

Shego let out with a very light chuckle as she glanced briefly at the book then back at the hearth. "It figures you'd have a copy of the Villain's Code of Ethics."

Kim replace the book in it's proper place on the shelf and sat down again. "Are you sure Blackout is going to launch prematurely?"

"I've been doing some checking. He's moved the timetable forward for some of the major sections of the plan and gave a really lame excuse to cover his tracks." Shego paused before she added, "As you know, Blackie's always been a little insane. I think he's finally gone off the deep end."

"Can you tell me about the plot?"

"I'd like to but..." Shego said, then looked away from the fire and Kim for the first time since sitting down.

"But you can't because of your contract," Kim filled in the missing end of Shego's thought. "Does it expire before the scheme is suppose to kick off?"

Shego let out another light chuckle. "I wish. My contract expires at 10 o'clock on the day you're suppose to get back from your honeymoon. Ironically, it's the exact same time the plot is supposed to start."

"So you're wedged between a rock and a hard place," Kim sighed. "If the plot starts on time you're officially off the hook, but you'll be out of all the action and ineligible for the reward if it succeeds because your contract will be over. If it starts early, you're obliged to stop the plan and kill Blackout. I take it you're hoping it will get delayed and start on time or later. That way, as Master-At-Arms of the VC, you won't have to eliminate Blackout. I know you've never had to kill anyone and I doubt if you'd feel right about doing it. You would've already renew your contract with Drakken if you thought the plan would succeed and it would start on time or later."

"You got the picture," Shego sighed and again, stared into the blazing fire.

"And Ron and I can't do anything because all the villains haven't broken the law yet." Kim steepled her fingers in front of her mouth. "If it does kick off early, how soon would it be?"

Shego stood and faced Kim for the first time since entering the house. Her voice was less contemplative than it had been during the whole conversation, more like the Shego Kim knew. "I haven't checked on transportations yet but everything else is ready to begin by Friday of this week, if not sooner."

"You're going to visit Motor Ed next," Kim stated as she stood and walked to the double doors.

Shego laughed out loud as she followed Kim through the house to the kitchen. "You've been in the business far too long Princess. You're beginning to think like me."

Kim stopped in the kitchen and turned to her green guest. "It's an easy thing to figure out. You like to be thorough, Sheba."

Shego visibly stiffened and glowered before she growled, "How do you know my real name?"

Kim snatched the photo album off the top of the refrigerator and handed it to Shego. "Your name is written below a few photos of you and Henry. Ron found this in one of the rooms above the garage and we've been trying to contact you to see if you want it."

"Wow," Shego marveled as she paged through the album. "I've never seen these pictures before. Thank the Buffoon for me."

"Ron's not a Buffoon," Kim kindly said with a sly smile, "and I'm not the Princess to your Queen of Sheba."

Shego chuckled and blushed a bit. "So you finally figured it out. My dad used to call me his Little Queen of Sheba though my real first name is Shelly. I thought Princess suited you since you've had everything handed to you on a silver platter like a Princess and I'm superior to you in so many ways."

"Not anymore," Kim smugly smirked. "At least not in fighting."

"I'll eventually find a way through your sphere, orb, globe thingie Princess," Shego slyly snarked as she headed for the back door with the photo album tucked under an arm.

"I very much doubt it... Queenie."

Ron spoke up as the two ladies came out the back door from the kitchen. "Can I ask a question Shego?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"A few people have asked," Ron said tentatively, "so I'd like to know."

"What?" Shego growled as her ire rose and fists clenched.

"Well, you were in the house before you showed up to sign the deed, right?"

"What about it!?" Shego hollered as her fists ignited with plasma.

"Well, you left all the books and furniture," Ron stated with a shrug. "Why?"

Shego was taken completely off guard. "Wha?"

"You left the whole downstairs completely furnished," Ron said as he stood and walked over to the green Villainess, "and there's also a cellar full of wine. Why'd you leave it here? It's valuable isn't it?"

"That's simple to explain." Shego relax a bit as her hands extinguished. "I don't need a house full of furniture. I have no way to transport the stuff with as much as I move around." A sneaky smile filled her face. "The vino on the other hand..."

"We don't drink so you're welcome to it," Kim offered.

"I'll drop by every so often and take you up on that," Shego smirked as she spun on her heels and stepped off the patio. "I already picked up a case before you two got here."

Ron wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and the two waved to Shego as she disappeared into the darkness behind the house. "Did you use the monitor to hear everything Ron?" Kim queried as she looked over and saw the movie playing on the television.

"Loud and clear KP," Ron said with a smile as he wave to the darkness one last time. "And I had Wade listening in too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego watched another semi towing a single trailer pull out of the huge warehouse; The sixth she had witnessed departing in the last hour. She stood up and went to the garage door. Shego stepped inside and yelled, "Ed, we need to talk!"

"Shego, my Green Goddess," Motor Ed yelled in surprise and shook out his mullet. "You're just in time to seriously Par-tay! Waaaaa-aaaa-ow!" Motor Ed went into his air guitar solo, took two steps and slid half way to the door on his knees.

"What's there to celebrate?" Shego growled at the mullet-topped mechanical whiz.

Ed stood up and beamed, "I just finished my part of Blackout's plan. Seriously, did you see the trucks roll out of here? It's a thing of beauty. Seriously-I-would-lie-to-you."

"But you weren't suppose to move out the transportation until the end of next week!" Shego screamed at the blond, mechanical maniac. "Who move up the schedule?"

"Blackie of course," Ed shrugged as he closed the distance between them. "Seriously Shego, who else has control over the plan?"

Shego crossed her arms and legs and leaned back against the wall of the warehouse. "You realize you mighta just violated the truce."

"Seriously?" Ed asked in shock as he pondered the ramifications. "But I was only following orders... seriously."

"Yeah, that's what the guys in charge of Auschwitz claimed," Shego huffed a moment before she stomped into the room over to a drafting table and Ed followed. "Okay, show me what you did and tell me where the semi's are heading."

It took all of one minute for Ed to go over his part of the plan with Shego. When he was done, he stood erect and proudly stated, "Nobody else coulda got a dozen semi's ready in the time I was given. Seriously, whose the Man! I'm ready to party from Canada to Central America!"

"Argh!" Shego's hand slapped her face and slowly drew down to her chin. "Ed you idiot! That's the same reward Blackie is giving to everyone!"

"Seriously?" Motor Ed uttered in total confusion. "How can we all rule over North and Central America? Will we each get a day or two to rule each month or what? Seriously!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm now on track to post a chapter a day and end this on Christmas Eve; the same day as the final chapter takes place.


	23. Egg, Candy and Nuts

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all that is Kim and the gang. I use the characters and locations for my own stories without compensation, remuneration or even a hip hip hurray! Oh, I might get a review or three.

MC 2

Chapter 23

Egg Candy and Nuts

Kim dashed from the shower to her dresser as she towel dried her hair. Her left hand cautiously applied a layer of lipstick as her right hand slowed in its rubbing of her auburn locks so she didn't jostle her lips too much. "Ron get up or we're going to be late!" she yelled and smacked her lips together to even the lipstick between her upper and lower lips.

"I'm up I'm up," Ron muttered as he buried his head in the pillow.

Kim flipped the top off her stick deodorant with a flick of her thumb as she tossed the towel aside with the other. The empty hand snatched up a hair brush and went to work as the first hand applied the deodorant. She swiftly changed items in her hands and went to work on the other side. "Ron! We're suppose to meet everyone for breakfast in fifteen minutes! Get up NOW!"

"Fifteen minutes," Ron chuckled as he raised up on all fours on the bed. "That's ten minutes more than I need." He rolled out of bed and skipped over to the bathroom. Ron poked his head back out the door and asked, "Are you done in here?"

"Yes I am," Kim tersely stated as she grabbed a pair of panties out of the dresser and put them on. Kim heard the shower start as she threaded her arms through the straps of her bra and hooked it in the back. She was stepping out of her walk-in closet trying to decide between two dresses when she heard the shower turn off and Ron come out of the bathroom drying his hair. "That was a quick shower," Kim observed.

"I took a long shower on the plane after you all fell asleep," Ron said as he went to his dresser drawers and sprayed on his deodorant, "so I really didn't have much to do in there." By the time Ron finished his sentence, he was already dressed in boxer shorts and dress slacks. He grabbed a pair of socks from the drawers and sat on the bed. "Where are we meeting everyone again?"

"We're getting together at that new restaurant next to the Cow and Chow," Kim said, still trying to decide which dress to wear. She held one aloft in the morning sun shine streaming through the bedroom window and peered at it before she held the other one up to look at it in the light. "It's a fairly upscale place so dress nice. Which one do you think I should wear Sweetie?" Kim turned around as she held one up to her body. She saw Ron sitting on the bed completely dressed. He had on a dapper sky blue dress shirt and it appeared he had even combed his hair. Well except for the fact that his cowlick still stood on end.

"I like the other dress KP," Ron said with a smile as he laid back down with his arms folded behind his head and legs crossed sticking straight out.

Kim looked at his choice, shrugged and put the other dress back in the closet. "Why don't you go upstairs and see if Bonnie and Tara would like to join us for breakfast?"

"Right KP." Ron rolled off the bed and headed for the door. He turned in the doorway and smirked, "If they're coming along won't we be later than late? Bon Bon's such a clothes horse I'd bet she takes like an hour to get dressed." Ron stepped into the hallway and saw Tara and Bonnie coming down the steps from the third floor dressed to the nines.

"I don't take an hour Ron Ron," Bonnie playfully chided. "Maybe forty-five minutes, but not a whole hour."

"I take an hour to wake up," Tara tittered. "Then it only takes me fifteen minutes to get dressed. I always lay out the clothes I'll be wearing the night before."

"So are you two coming along with us to breakfast?" Ron begged in confusion.

"K invited us last night and I'm driving," Bonnie said as they passed him and started down the steps to the first floor. "Let's get going or we'll be late."

"KP," Ron returned to the bedroom door, "Bon Bon and Tara..."

"I know Ron," Kim smirked as she fastened her Kimmunicator watch to her right wrist and turned her back to him. "Get my zipper please and thank you. I just wanted to occupy your time and not let you fall back asleep Sweetie." Ron complied with the zipping up and Kim spun back to him. She gave Ron a quick kiss and said, "We've been together so long I already know you don't take much time to get dressed so I let you sleep a little longer. Let's get going now so we're not late."

Ron laughed, took Kim's hand in his and walked her down the steps and out to Bonnie's car waiting for them in front of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not to sound like a total blond airhead Rabbi Katz," Tara said in pleasant table conversation, "but I thought the Bride and Groom aren't suppose to see each other for the week before a Jewish wedding and they're suppose to fast the day of. Why aren't Kim and Ron following the usual traditions?"

"I'd never consider anyone an airhead," Rabbi Katz laughed, "but you're right... if this were a Jewish Orthodox wedding. Our Temple is Reform Jewish and we do things a bit differently. We allow interfaith weddings so Kim doesn't have to convert and the couple is allowed to eat beforehand."

"Although I have been thinking about converting," Kim added waggling a strip of bacon between two fingers. "I haven't made up my mind yet. I do love my bacon in the morning and an occasional pork chop or shellfish for dinner."

"Kimberly," Rabbi Katz chided the auburn-haired girl, "we've talked about this many times. You know you and Ron aren't obliged to follow the kashrut, or kosher guidelines. We only suggest you do so to bring holiness into your lives. The Stoppables usually follow the guidelines at home but are more lax when they eat out, like most in our Temple."

"That's true," Bonnie ceded. "You know I go to the same Temple as the Stoppables and Ron and I eat at Bueno Nacho all the time. They put ground pork in with the beef in their food. I just won't drink milk with a meat dish."

"You're right Bonnie," Kim conceded. "I keep forgetting about that."

"We also have a marriage certificate instead of the Ketuba, or marriage contract," the Rabbi stated, held up a piece of paper and handed it to Tara.

"We'd like you, Bonnie, Felix and Monique to witness the document," Ron said pointing to the paper, "just below Rufus' paw prints. It just says if I pass on, all my worldly possessions go to KP."

"It's like a dowry and last will all rolled into one," Kim laughed. "I wanted to have my own certificate for Ron but it's usually not done. Besides, all our assets are in both of our names as it is so it's not really necessary. Also, unlike the Orthodox service, I get to respond to Ron when he says 'Behold thou art consecrated to me with this ring, according to the laws of Moses and Israel.' I get to say 'I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine.' I'm suppose to say it in Hebrew but my pronunciation still needs a little work."

"So I'm allowing Kim to respond in English," Rabbi Katz laughed, "and we also let the Bride give a ring to the Groom. There are a few other minor differences but most non Jewish people wouldn't notice them unless they've been to an Orthodox wedding."

"Speaking of rituals and traditions my little Kallah," Ron said to Kim as a wicked gleam lit up in his eyes. He nodded to Bonnie and she and Tara stood up. They draped their large table napkins across Kim's chest as Ron stood up and reared back with a small white object in his left hand.

"Ron!" Kim screeched as the white ovoid sphere splatted against her protected chest and a clear viscus substance with a large yellow eye oozed down the napkins. "Why'd you throw a raw egg at me?"

"It signifies his desire for you to have an easy and joyful childbirth," Bonnie stated as she gathered up the messy napkins and set them aside. "Kallah is the Jewish term for Bride and Choson is the term for the Bridegroom."

"So I really am the Choson one," Ron grinned his goofy grin. "At least for today."

Bonnie dipped one hand into a dish with breath mints and her other hand scooped up some peanuts from another bowl on the table. "And here's another tradition," Bonnie yelled as she combined the two in one hand and tossed the candy and nuts at Ron.

"Bon Bon!" Ron yelped and tried to cover himself from the small projectiles as he tried to sit down, "that's not suppose to happen until the reception!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, the wedding proceeded like normal until the reception. Ron and Kim had spent a few minutes after the ceremony in seclusion, the Yichud, and went into the reception hall. They were just breaking the wedding Challah and passing it out to all the reception tables while greeting their guests when...

_Beep Beep BeBeep_

Everyone looked over to Wade sitting between his mother and father. He cringed in his seat as he pulled out his own little blue communication device and glanced at it. "Sorry guys, I have the website messages forwarded to my unit and I think this qualifies as an emergency."

Kim and Ron raced over and looked at the screen.

_Princess,_

_It's going down in NYC._

_Queenie_

"Sorry folks," Kim said out loud to the gathered, "but Ron and I have a small incident we need to take care of." She kicked off her high heels, hitched up her wedding dress and dashed out of the reception hall.

"Just a little save the world deal," Ron said with a frown. He followed Kim out of the hall and yelled over his shoulder, "Enjoy the chicken!" He barely made it out the door through the hail of rice, candy and nuts.


	24. The Battle

Disclaimer: Disclaimer, disclaimer disclaimer! What shall I write for a disclaimer that hasn't been written before? I declaim I receive nothing for this story, this chapter or a single word that hasn't been written thus far in the five or six thousand years that written words have been wrote. I will never come up with anything original to claim as my own and get paid for, so there! Wait a tick, there is the villain Blackout I created and that fission reactor that's 99.99625 efficient and totally safe that I invented five years ago, but everything else...

MC 2

Chapter 24

The Battle

Newlyweds Ron and Kim Stoppable alit in the middle of Times Square, shed their parachutes and helmets and casually tossed them aside. They left the gear behind as they purposefully strode into the chaos in front of them like they had done ten, twenty, one hundred times before. Suddenly, Kim stopped in her tracks, grabbed Ron's arm and shielded him behind her body. She let out with a loud long Sonic Howl that imploded windows on both sides of the street for eight blocks. The Howl also backed up three large cockroach/ant beasts that were ten to thirteen feet tall at the haunches of the monstrous high breeds.

"Badical!" Ron yelled, banging the side of his head with the heel of his hand trying to regain some of his hearing back since he was totally unprepared for the intense sound. "Can I try that?"

"Go ahead Ron," Kim sighed, knowing all to well Ron would try out his Sonic Screech whether she gave him the go-ahead or not. "We'll try to herd them back into the semi trailers."

"I'll get those two that are wandering down the next street," Ron hollered and took off down a alley to the next street over to cut them off. Twenty seconds later Kim heard a sound akin to someone dragging their fingernails across a chalkboard combined with a hundred rusty hinges opening, but a whole lot louder and a thousand times as annoying. Shortly thereafter, Ron came trotting back over with a huge goofy grin on his puss. "That is just so Coolio!"

"My future self was right, that is annoying," Kim muttered to herself as she massaged her temples with her fingertips.

Through the turmoil and off to one side of the street in front of them, the couple spotted a green and black clad vixen standing defiantly with hands akimbo, surveying the chaotic scene. As they ran over to the person Kim growled loudly, "Shego, what are you doing here? I thought you were on top of this sitch! It almost ruined my wedding!!"

"It got out of hand and I've been waiting for you Princess," Shego laughed and turned to the two teen heroes. "And I have been busy before you got here." She pointed down another side alley where the smoldering remains of a dozen creatures lay dead with major holes in their bodies or their heads and/or other various body parts completely missing. Shego rubbed her temples. "And the Pauper's Sonic Screech is really annoying!"

"Sorry Shego," Ron begged in apology for something completely different than what she was talking about, his hearing still not fully returned. "Kim's a bit more than mood swingy right now because your message came in just as we were starting the reception." He thought for a split second and perked up as he added, "It did lend that special touch to a regularly normal wedding day."

"And what better way to make our wedding day special," Kim cooed to her new husband as she lovingly stroked his cheek, "then to be called out on a very special mission to save the world?" Kim leaned in for a kiss.

"Why is Kimmie so mood swingy?" Shego pondered aloud and snidely begged, "is she pregnant already?" She watched as the couple was about to lock lips. Shego screamed, "Will you two cut that out! We got a major situation on our hands!"

The two teen love birds looked at Shego in stunned confusion for a moment before Kim stole a quick kiss from her husband. "You guessed it Shego, I'm pregnant by a month." Kim looked down at the slightly larger pooch of a stomach, rubbed it tenderly and took a second to give Ron another swift buss on the lips before she got back into mission mode. "I know you have a special job to do right now so Ron and I will handle these... these..."

"Cock-Ants?" Shego suggested with a school girl snicker.

"I thought they might be called Pis-Roaches," Ron laughed along.

"Where'd you come up with that ?" Kim queried her new spouse of only a few hours.

"Aren't some ants called Pismires?" Ron asked the two ladies. (Well, if anyone could call Shego a lady... and Kim is more of a tomboy.)

"Yes, but some ants are called Emmets," Kim stated. "I'd rather call them Em-Roaches."

"I kinda like that," Ron agreed with a nod of the head. "It could also stand for Mega-Roach."

"Nope," Shego cut in on the banter, "I like Ronnie's name better. I'm gonna start calling 'em Pis-Roaches."

The three heard a loud crash and explosion coming from one side. They looked over and saw a huge Cock-Ant... ah, Em-Roach... er, Pis-Roach, oh whatever, had ripped a stop light out of the ground and was munching on it like a pretzel stick. Two cars had tried to avoid the monster and crashed causing the gas tank of one of them to explode.

"I'll see to the drivers," Ron quickly yelled and raced over to the accident engulfing himself in his light blue MMP sphere as he dashed through the gasoline fueled flames. Five seconds later a car door came flying out of the smoky mess and Ron followed from the blazing inferno carrying the two drivers, one over each shoulder. He handed them off to the local firefighters who were trying to control the Pis-Roaches with streams of water and making no headway, before he trotted back over to his significant other.

"Good job Ron," Kim stated as she took a Martial Arts stance, readying herself to charge into the fracas. "We'd better get these Em-Roaches under control fast."

"Pis-Roaches," Ron and Shego firmly said with a straight face at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a bottle of wine," Shego quipped.

"Whatever," Kim growled and peered at Ron menacingly, believing her new hubby may have just betrayed her and Zorpox was standing there. (Hormones don't you know.) She took one step toward the fray.

"Hang on there Princess," Shego yelled and grabbed Kim by the shoulder. "Those things have explosive charges attached to their backs."

Kim turned on the green Villainess and snarled viscously, "What kind of explosive charges... Queenie!?"

Shego peered angrily at the auburn haired girl and growled, "Hormones aside..." She quickly reigned in her emotions to kick Kimmie's butt for the attitude and pointed to a silver hued box in the shape of a tick but the size of a picnic cooler. It was attached to the back of one of the insects. "Do you remember Drakken's nano-tick? Think one thousand times more powerful and remote controlled. Think Mega-Tick. I very much doubt your globe... sphere... orb thingie will take that kinda punishment."

Kim scowled and turned on her wrist Kimmunicator. "Wade, we have explosives in the area that can be set off remotely. Can you override or block out the signal? Do you have a computer you can work with?"

"Yes, I'm back in my room for the mission Kim." Wade typed furiously on his computer for a few seconds before his smile appeared. "I'll blanket the area with a signal dampener but I'll also program it so the police and fire departments aren't locked out of their communications systems. It's tricky, so just give me two seconds."

"Ah, Kimmie," Shego said with a puzzled look on her face, "why aren't you in your Super Suit for this?"

"Who needs a Super Suit when you have Mystical Coyote Powers," Kim smiled. "Besides, it doesn't fit now that I'm starting to show."

"Stoppable!" Shego screamed as she pointed at something over Kim's shoulder. "Ronnie, get back here!"

"Ron!" Kim hollered when she turned around and saw the receding blond boy who was running headlong at one of the creatures. The two women watched as Ron jumped fifteen feet in the air, landed on the back of a extra large Pis-Roach and wrenched the explosive off its back. He started to toss it aside but the box erupted in a fiery blast, blowing the beast in half.

As the smoke and debris cleared Kim could see Ron sitting in his energy orb on the ground, clutching the sides of his head in his hands. "Ronald Dean Stoppable!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs as she stomped over to him, "that was the stupidest, most Ronish, most reckless, most insane..."

"KP, please don't yell at me," Ron whined and rubbed his temples, "I have a bit of a headache. Man, that's annoying."

"You're lucky that all you have," Kim yelled. "You could have lost an arm or gotten yourself blown up!"

"Ack!" Ron screeched, holding up a handless sleeve.

"Ron, I'm not going to fall for that old, hackneyed joke," Kim snarled as he yanked him off the ground to his feet. "You had the Mega-Tick in your other hand!"

"Sorry KP," Ron said slightly chagrined. "I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. We don't want you too stressed out now do we?"

Kim looked at her Ron for a few seconds before she smiled and laughed. "Right Sweetie. We mustn't forget about the children."

_Beep Beep BeBeep_

"Go Wade."

"You're all set Kim," Wade said over the small wrist Kimmunicator from the safety of his room. "I've even isolated the signal so you can control and detonate an individual charge with the Kimmunicator whenever you want."

"Wade, you continue to rock," Kim enthused and turned off the device. "Shego, you can..." Kim looked up and saw the green Villainess was no where to be seen. "Where'd she go?" Kim asked her husband.

"Shego took off when you came over to check on me," Ron said just before they heard a high pitched whine. The couple looked up and watched as Shego headed off to the west in her hover jet. "I guess she's going after Blackout now that we have the upper hand."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Kim warned as she started towards the fracas and Ron followed. "We need to get these things out of the middle of the city. Aaaaaeeeeehhhheeeeaaaaa!" Kim was suddenly yanked off her feet as she was picked up in the powerful pincher jaws of an extra large Pis-Roach. Lucky for Kim, the bug only had a hold of her by a piece of her purple mission shirt. "Ron!" Kim screamed.

"Kim!" Ron managed to holler. He sensed before he saw the shadow that descended over him like an eclipse. "Oh No You DON'T!" Ron yelled as his energy orb engulfed him. The Pis-Roach grabbed the globe between its pinchers and lifted him high in the air. Ron's eyes slammed shut as his arms shot out to the side and the orb expanded sideways, forcing the pinchers out until they cracked and broke clean off. He leaned forward in his sphere, eyes blazing in anger as he moved swiftly to help his wife of only a couple of hours.

The Pis-Roach who was holding Kim in its jaws saw Ron coming and shot out a pincer claw to grab him. Ron's orb quickly vanished and the deleted wind resistance added to his speed. Ron twisted slightly in his trajectory and became a missile with his left forward foot as the warhead. The outside edge of Ron's foot severed the arm of the Pis-Roach at the joint just above the claw, outraging the beast. It reared back and roared as it released its hold on Kim. The two newlyweds landed next to each other in a crouch, ready for more action.

"That was interesting," Kim giggled. "I didn't know you could expand your energy orb like that."

"Neither did I KP," Ron chuckled.

They both looked up when they heard the Pis-Roach click, gurgle and pop with its mandibles. "Aaaah Ron," Kim said in total shock, "did that giant insect just swear at you for breaking off its claw?"

Ron gargled, snapped and clicked back viscously at the large monstrosity.

"Thank you Ron," Kim squealed, threw her arms around Ron's neck and gave him a big slobbery kiss.

"I hate swearing as much as you do KP, and I won't have any bug say those kinds of things to me! Especially with you around!" Ron huffed a moment before it suddenly dawned on him. "Wait. You understood what we said?"

"Of course Sweetie," Kim cooed and stroked his cheek. "You're not the only ant/roach whisperer in the family now that I have Mystical Powers too." Kim tried to snap, pop and gurgle at the beast, with a little difficulty.

"Not too shabby KP," Ron laughed and clutched his sides, "but you're still forgetting to click with your mandibles."

"Didn't I just tell him to surrender or be destroyed?" the auburn-haired hero begged, a bit miffed at the laughter.

"No, not really," Ron sheepishly shook his head and gulped hard from the look he was receiving from Kim.

"Well, what did I say?" Kim questioned, calming down a tad.

"You told him to surrender... and we'll serve pizza to them in the shoe store." Ron quickly turned and snapped, gurgled, clicked and snarled at the huge Pis-Roach. It snarled and clicked back at the two heroes before it waggled its antenna sending a message to the other creatures. It calmly stepped back into the nearest trailer and laid down for a nap.

The other Pis-Roaches reared up from the destruction they were inflicting and headed for the trailers. A few rogue creatures disregarded the orders and continued their rampage but were swiftly brought in line when Kim used her Kimmunicator to detonate an explosive charge on the back of one of the rebels and Ron told the others what had happened.

"What will we do with them now KP?" Ron begged as they walked over to a Police Officer who seemed to be in charge of the situation on that street.

"Excuse me Captain," Kim said, getting his attention, "is there someplace where you could use a lot of muscle to move heavy things?"

"By muscle, do you mean them?" The Officer asked in disbelief as he pointed to the fast filling trailers. He took off his cap, scratched his head for a moment in thought and said, "We can always use some help out at the city trash dump... but there's no way to communicate with the creatures to tell them what needs to be done."

"Our friend Wade can create a communications device with the help of Ron," Kim answered. "It could translate a few phrases like 'move this junk over there' and 'crush that pile.' Would that be alright?"

"I see what you're getting at," the Captain beamed. "That would be perfect."

"Good," Kim enthused. "You can have the bomb squad move in now and disarm the explosives attached to their backs."

"Wouldn't it be better to keep the bombs on the creatures backs?" the NYPD Officer asked. "If the beasts get out of hand we could always make an example of one of them to keep them in line."

"That won't be necessary," Ron stated as he walked back over from a trailer. "I just talked to a few of them and they told me all they want is a place to work and something to eat."

"Really? What do they eat?" the Captain clucked.

"Well, right now they're waiting for us to take them to the shoe store for pizza." (Can anyone say rim-shot?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoldering door exploded off its hinges, flew across the room and crashed into the wall of the Spartan lair. "BLACKOUT!"

"I didn't do it daddy I swear I didn't do it," the diminutive man wearing only his black silk boxer shorts muttered as he cowered in a corner of the room. "Freddy broke the windows daddy I swear he did it."

"BLACKOUT, DON'T TRY TO PULL THAT OLD MENTAL BREAKDOWN STUFF WITH ME!" Shego screamed at the top of her lungs and emphasized her point with a few well placed plasma blasted that exploded around him.

"PLEASE daddy!" Blackout howled and cringed further in on himself, "don't beat me again! I swear I'll pay for the windows out of my allowance!"

Shego was aghast. "Blackout?" she called and couldn't bring the man out of his crazed stupor. "Paul!"

"Mommy? Is that you mommy?" Blackout perked up a bit when he finally saw Shego standing there. He swiftly crawled across the floor to her like a baby on his hands and knees and wrapped his arms around her ankles. "I wasn't trying to hide from daddy. I swear I wasn't trying to make myself invisible until he settled down. I was just quietly playing in my room until he... I just didn't want him to hit... I wasn't trying to make myself invisible again."

Shego stared down at the pathetic man cowering around her legs. "Is that why you became the Master of Stealth Technology? Because your father used to beat you and you always tried to hide from him?" Shego asked anyway, not really expecting an answer.

"I know you're afraid of him too mommy," Blackout sobbed, "but you can talk to him and explain I didn't break the windows! The bugs won't get to him now cause those two exterminators did the job but he'll still blame me for the windows."

Shego knelt down next to the poor deluded soul at her feet and stroked his silky black hair. "Do you mean the Stoppables? Did they kill the bugs?"

"The Stompable Pest Control Service," Blackout spat. "They took away my bugs and broke the windows. Yeah, that's it! They broke the windows! Hundreds and hundreds of windows... all broken!" He glanced furtively around the lair and cowered again as he pleaded, "But daddy will still be mad about the windows and blame me. Hide me, hide me please and thank you."

Shego swallowed hard and stared at the man for a minute before a smile arose. "I'll protect you from daddy Paul. I'll make it so he'll never bother you again. I got an idea! Let's go to the aquarium. There's some special fish I want you to see."

"Fish mommy?"

"Yes Paul," Shego cooed. "And you can feed them. It's almost dinner time for these big fishies."


	25. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company reserves all rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I use the characters and locations from the series for my own demented pleasures with no hope or desire of recompense.

MC 2

Chapter 25

Loose Ends

"Do you really think anyone will still be at the reception Ron?" Kim begged. She cuddled into his one armed embrace as they drove out of the Middleton International Airport's private hangar area.

"I'm not sure KP," Ron said shaking his head, "but we have to wait somewhere before we can take off for Tahiti. I never knew there was a union for automated pilots but I guess they have rules too, just like all the other unions. We have to let Otto rest for three hours between long flights."

"Yeah, who knew," Kim chuckled lightly. "Maybe someone's still there and we can help them clean up after the reception. I also want to pick up a few of the Lotus Blossoms for my scrapbook and maybe take some along on our honeymoon."

It wasn't that terribly late at night but the traffic between the airport and the synagogue was very light and it took no time at all to traverse the few miles across town. "KP." Ron nudged Kim out of her light slumber against his side.

"What Sweetie," Kim yawned and stretched. Her eyes opened wide at the sight before them. The parking lot was still completely full of cars and many many guests were streaming out of the reception hall to greet the happy couple. Ron pulled up at the sidewalk that led to the doors.

"I'll park the Hummer," Mr. Stoppable said as he opened Ron's door and let his blond son hop out of the vehicle. "You kids go inside. We've been waiting for you."

"Go ahead Kimmie-Cub," Mr. Dr. Possible said as he held the door for Kim on the passenger side and helped her step down from the large SUV, "we'll be right in."

"Did that creature break the skin when he got a hold of you?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked in her best medical voice that cracked a bit in a concerned motherly tone as she wrapped her daughter in an embrace and checked the ripped back of Kim's mission shirt.

"I don't think so mom," Kim whined in exasperation of her mom's treating her like a little girl again, but hugged her mother anyway. "I think I would've know since those kind of ants have formic acid in their bite and I didn't feel any sting. What are you all still doing here?"

"We watched the mission on television," Mrs. Stoppable stated as she hugged her son and walked the newlywed couple and Mrs. Possible into the reception hall. "All the channels were covering the battle since most of them have rooftop cameras around the city for weather shot on their morning shows. Besides, Wade told us about the union rules for your autopilot and we reasoned you'd come back here to pass the three hours."

The couple was led to two chairs sitting in the middle of the dance floor and were unceremoniously plopped down in them. Four large men walked over and picked up the chairs, Kim and Ron still seated. "We still have a Hora to preform," Rabbi Katz announced as he cued the band, "so enjoy your reception! You two kids did good today!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am absolutely all in," Kim Stoppable groaned as her head collapsed onto her folded arms on the table. She lovingly gazed at the solid gold band on her right ring finger and nudged it around and around the digit with her thumb, smiling contently.

"What did you say K?" Bonnie asked with her head buried under her folded arms sitting next to the auburn-haired Bride. She unburied her head and looked at Kim with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

"I said I'm bushed," Kim muttered as she turned slightly to look out on the dance floor where one couple was still gyrating way too fast for the slow beat being put out by the also dead tired live band. "I can understand why Tara isn't tire. She told me she took a nap while Ron and I were in New York but Ron should be as beat as I am; Even with all the extra stamina he's gained from football and being chased by the henchmen all these years."

"Thanks guys," Ron cheerfully sang and waved to the band as they collapsed into a heap on the small stage. "See you in Temple in a couple of weeks." He and Tara made their way through the cleared off tables over to where Kim and Bonnie were openly staring at the approaching blond couple.

"Thanks for the dance Ron," Tara said with a bright smile as they arrived at the table. She placed her hand on Kim's shoulder, "and thanks for letting me borrow your husband Kim."

"You're welcome Tara," Kim yawned and quizzically looked to her husband as the two blonds sat down. "Ron, why are you so full of energy right now? You should be as beat as I am."

"I got a little somethin somethin that give me all the energy I need," Ron said with his goofy grin shining bright.

Kim warily looked Ron in the eye and growled, "If you tell me you're taking pep pills I'll immediately demand an annulment and kick your keester from here to Tahiti!"

"No no no KP," Ron vehemently denied and waved his hands, "it's nothing like that! It's something that's all around us right now." He scooped a single Lotus Blossom out of the bowl in the middle of the table and held it out to Kim.

Kim reached out and took the flower in her hand. She peered at it for ten seconds before a smile emerged and she visibly relaxed. "Of course. Toshimu wrote that our Powers come from nature. You've learned to tap into that energy and not get tired."

"Actually, Yori told me I could use this technique with my MMP on one of my first visits to Yamanouchi," the blond boy said as he took another blossom from the low bowl in the middle of the table and cradled it in both hands. Ron closed his eyes and his hands started to glow a robin's egg blue showing his MMP was working. The flower that had been in full bloom appeared to wilt slightly as its petals closed up until it was no more than a bud. Ron's glow faded and he opened his eyes and smiled contently. "Just don't take too much energy from the flower or it'll die." Ron placed the bud back in the low bowl of water on the table. "I've improved to the point where I don't need to touch the Lotus Blossoms any more, but you should probable hold it the first time until you get the technique down."

"And you didn't think about showing me this until now?" Kim queried, slightly miffed.

"I forgot," Ron shrugged apologetically. "It's almost second nature to me now."

"Okay," Kim conceded, a little too tired to belabor the point. "So... what do I do?" She sat up, closed her eyes and held the blossom like Ron had.

"Just empty your mind and talk to the flower," Ron simply stated.

Kim opened one eye and peered at Ron like he just grew a second nose. "Talk to the flower while my mind is empty?"

"Of course," Ron said like it was one of the most natural things in life; Like the sun coming up each morning or simply breathing. "It's a Zen thing," he nodded to Tara and Bonnie as if they would agree. The two girls stared at him like his head just exploded before their very eyes. Ron saw the questioning looks coming from all three ladies and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that's what Yori told me."

Kim shrugged and closed her eye. Her blue gray MCP glow enveloped her hands and a smile grew on her lip. "It's talking to me Ron," Kim softly said. The blossom slowly closed and Kim's glow dissipated. "It told me it was happy to lend me some energy. That was amazing Sweetie." Kim threw her arms around Ron and started to blatantly suck face.

"Oh God," Bonnie groaned. "It's gonna to be a long, long seventy-three years until my wedding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four teens waved to their parents as the adults drove away. "Bye guys," Tara sang as she opened the door to Kim's car and got in. "Don't worry, I'll park your car in the garage and come back for mine in the morning. Have a great time in Tahiti!" Tara slowly pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

"Thanks again for letting me stay in the house," Bonnie sincerely said as she hugged Kim. "I'll have the pool filled and broken in before you get back."

"I have no doubt about that," Ron chuckled as he accepted a hug from the teal-eyed brunette.

"Don't forget Ron Ron," Bonnie said with a sly wink to the blond boy, "we have a date when you get back."

"Our monthly make out session," Ron groaned and slumped against the rear of the Hum Vee, sliding down until he was seated on the bumper. "How long are you going to hold me to it Bon Bon?"

"I don't know Ron Ron," the brunette sighed and leaned in for a brief kiss on the cheek. "How much longer are you going to take care of my future self?"

"President Bonnie and I talked at the alter just before your wedding ceremony," Ron moaned and gently banged his head against the rear of the vehicle a few times. "She's coming back on the anniversary of the first time we did it for the next seven years."

"Well, that sounds about right," Bonnie chortled and gave Ron another peck on the cheek. "Eighty-four more months and counting."

"Can I have my husband back for our honeymoon now?"

"Sure K," Bonnie laughed and spun toward her car. "Have a great time in Tahiti!" She dashed over to her white convertible and leapt in without opening the door. The car engine revved a few times before its wheels spun and finally gripped the pavement, quickly accelerating out of the lot.

"Where'd she get that burst of energy?" Ron questioned his wife as she helped him up off the back bumper.

"She probably borrowed it from you during the kiss Sweetie," Kim cooed and hugged him before she broke and headed for the passenger side door, "you're so full of it!" They both got in and sat for a few seconds looking out the windshield before Kim spoke up. "Hi Shego. Have you been waiting long?"

"No not really," The green and black clad Villainess said as she sat up in the rear seat of the Hummer. "I thought about coming in but I didn't want to spoil the party... though it was mostly over by the time I got here."

"You missed out on one heck of a shindig," Ron laughed as he started the Hum Vee and pulled out of the lot. "Is there somewhere we can drop you off?"

"Nope," Shego smiled and leaned on the front bench seat between the couple, "I just wanted to pass on a few things and then I'm outta here."

"How did your meeting with Paul go?" Kim quietly asked, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

"Blackie completely lost it," Shego mewed, her voice cracking before she gained some sense of decorum and continued. "It's for the best though. If he were sane when he met Dr. D's fish up close, well..."

"You fed him to Drakken's..." Kim gasped.

"Had to." Shego clipped off almost silently. Her chin rested on the bench seat in front of her with her arms draped over. "It was my job and he woulda only been fodder for the loony bin doctors to poke and prod for the rest of his life if I let him..."

"We understand," Ron cut in as he turned the corner and slowly proceeded up the street. "Was Drakken there?"

"Yeah, with his new boy toy," Shego perked up a bit. "They wanted me to give you this." Shego ducked back into the rear seats and picked up a small box before she leaned over the bench seat again and handed it to Kim. "They said to say Mozel Tov."

Kim peered at the nicely wrapped gift and held it up for Ron to see before she looked at the tag. "Drew and Timmy?" she read aloud before she opened it. Nested in the box was a shiny silver fake policeman's badge above a name tag reading 'Huge G. Wadd' that gleamed as they passed under a street light.

"You know who that is?" Shego knowingly smirked to the teen couple.

"Yeah, he was the stripper from my party," Kim said and put the lid back on the box before she tossed it in the glove compartment with a bit of contempt..

"No, I mean who!" Shego perked up even more as she practically bounced in her seat. "His name is Timothy... North... Junior!"

"The Fearless Ferret's SON!" Ron screeched as he gripped the wheel tightly, almost loosing control of the vehicle. (They were just then passing by the high school gymnasium at the time.)

"O-okay," Kim stuttered and pulled the box out to look at it again, "but why give us this as a wedding present?"

"Drakken was so sickened when he saw Blackie like he was that Dr. D decide to quit the business on the spot. He thought all of the villainy had unhinged Blackout and made him go insane. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him."

"Really?" Kim gleefully said and turned in her seat for the first time to look at Shego. "So what happened? What's Drakken going to do?"

"Well first," Shego giggled and leaned further on the front seat, "Drew tore up my contract and said he wasn't going to worry about the final two weeks of it. He and Timmy are headed off to Vegas as we speak. They're going to get married tonight!"

"No Way!" the two front seat occupants gasped as one in disbelief.

"Yep!" Shego confirmed as her voice lowered to confide, "then they're taking an apartment so Timmy can try out for a few shows. Drew is going to try and get work as a pyro-technician for one of the casinos."

"I can see that," Ron laughed aloud. "He certainly knows how to build things that blow up."

"Or get blown up," Kim laughed along with her husband. "He's had enough of his lairs and take-over-the-world gadgets get blown sky high."

"I'm sure that'll look great on his resumé!" Shego snarked and cackled along.

"What about you?" Ron asked when his laughter finally subsided.

"Me?" Shego queried as her mirth died quickly. "Me, I'm off to Moscow. The circus is always looking for a few new acts and I'm not wanted in Russia." The green ex-Villainess' hands ignited in a low slow burn and she started juggling three plasma balls. "I got a few kinks to work out of my act but I'm sure they'll understand and give me some suggestions as to what might sell to the crowds." Shego caught the three balls and they extinguished along with her hands."I also have a few contacts with the Russian national police. They always need help recapturing wanted criminals so I can do some bounty hunting on the side."

"What about the rest of the VC?" Ron asked as he pulled into the airport and headed for the private hangars. "Did anyone get caught?"

"Nope," Shego said with a smile, "and they're probably out of the business too. They all heard the Sonic Screech you threw at the Pis-Roaches on TV and don't want it happening to them. From what I understand the VC is disbanding and everyone is finding other things to occupy their time." Shego saw they were approaching the gate into the private hangar area. "Go inside the gate and to the left."

Ron obeyed and stopped when Shego told him too. "You realize we're behind the hangar were we store our jet," Kim said warily.

"Yeah," Shego nodded and got out of the vehicle. She leaned in the front open window on Ron's side of the SUV. "It's a great place to hide my hover jet." She pointed to large, nondescript, tarp covered lump against the rear wall of the hangar. "Nobody pays any attention to the area out back of the hangars. They're only concerned at keeping the front clean and looking nice for the visiting private planes."

"So... will we see you in the future... Shelly?" Kim queried, unsure if she really wanted to or not.

"I'll drop by when the circus comes to town," Shego nonchalantly stated with a smile, "and maybe once or twice in between. I gotta keep in touch with my new friends if I'm gonna make it as a law abiding citizen. Your backyard isn't quite as big as I remember but we can still wrestle a bit out there."

"That's true," Ron nodded with an all accepting smile and handed Shelly a business card. "And if you need a place to stay, you can alway find a room in our house."

"How about above the garage?" Shego smirked and noted the email address on the card. She tucked it inside her glove. "That's where I always slept when we visited Auntie J."

"Sure Shelly," Kim said with no doubt in her mind now. "If you want, we'll keep the doghouse reserved expressly for you."

"Doghouse?" Shego cackled and slapped Ron on the shoulder. "Are the Princess' hormones kicking up that much?"

"What do you expect when I'm part Coyote," Kim laughed along.

"Well, I gotta go," Shego sighed. "You two have a great time in Tahiti... Princess and Pauper." She rapped on the car door indicating for them to take off.

"Don't take any wooden rubles... Queen of Sheba," Kim smirked as they pulled away.


	26. A Christmas Eve Delivery

Disclaimer: All that is of the series _Kim Possible _is owned by The Walt Disney Company. They don't compensate me for my stories as I pay homage to their creativity. I write in relative comfort and utter debt. (Damn you credit card companies!)

Author's Notes: Here we go boys and girls, the last chapter. Let's wrap up the story with some jokes and a few irreverent revelations. It's coming up on Christmas both in real life and in this story and I hope you enjoy the holiday season no matter what your religious convictions are.

MC 2

Chapter 26

A Christmas Eve Delivery

Twas the night before Christmas and both family and friend gathered at the Ron and Kim Stoppable household to celebrate both Hanukkah, which occurred a few weeks earlier, and Christmas. Kim was as large as a house and had great difficulty moving around so she sat in the living room and tried to direct the festivities from beside her first Christmas tree in her very own home. Ron and Kim had spent Thanksgiving day at the Possible house and this was the first holiday celebrated in their new house. She and Ron wanted it to go just right.

"Kim girl," Monique warmly smiled as she almost waddled in and plopped down on the couch, half as pregnant as Kim, "you can take it easy now. The party is running as smooth as silk. Your moms are in the kitchen putting the final touches on the dinner, Ron's got _Snowman Hank _running on a continuous loop on all the monitors throughout the house and the Tweebs are out in the back yard wrestling that little twelve foot Anaconda you got caged up for em."

"I know Monique," Kim whined as she rubbed her very swollen belly, "but something's not quite right. It's my first Christmas in our house and Ron and I want it just right." Kim winced as her face contorted for a couple of seconds. "Ah, Monique, I know you're still five months away but have you talked to your doctor about contractions, what they'll feel like?"

"Yeah," Monique perked up. "My doctor told me they'd be like menstrual cramps only a lot worse. Why?"

"That's what Dr. Infanté told me too," Kim said, struggling to get out of the chair. "I think I just had a second one."

"Ron!" Monique shouted, "get in here!"

"I could be wrong," Kim said as she finally got to her feet. "It could be only Braxton Hicks contractions. I'm not due for another coupla days."

"False labor pains?" Monique asked in disbelief shaking here head, "I very much doubt that. You told me your due date has been moved up so many times they now got a delivery room permanently reserved with your name on it at the hospital until you actually need it. RON!"

"Yes Monique?" Ron came running into the room with Felix rolling on his heels.

"Your kids want to come out and see their Christmas presents early," Monique said and nodded to Kim. "I think it's time to take your wife to the hospital."

"Is that true KP?" Ron asked as he helped steady Kim when she tried to take a few steps. "Do you think it's time to go to the hospital now?"

"Yes please and thank you," Kim groaned as she collapsed into his arms and Ron struggled to keep her standing. Kim took another two steps and leaned on him heavily.

"Felix, a little help here," Ron said to his friend. Felix rolled over and allowed Kim to sit in his lap. "I'll grab our coats," Ron said and ducked into the foyer, took two jackets off the hooks and headed for the kitchen behind the wheelchair.

"Mom, can you take the ham and three turkeys out of the ovens and put them in the refrigerator please?" Ron begged as the three teens entered the room. "We need to leave right now."

"Contractions?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked as she went to the back door and opened it. "I'll drive. Where are the keys?"

Ron tossed Kim's coat to her mother and picked Kim up in his arms. "Felix, you better stay here with your wife. You two can come to the hospital when you get the chance."

"Go ahead Ron," Felix said calmly as he backed away from the door. "I'll tell everyone what's happening."

"I'll get things put way here and we'll follow as soon as we can," Janette Possible said, shooing the three out the door.

Ann fished the Hum Vee keys out of Kim's jacket and opened the garage door with the remote. Ron paused inside the door to wait for his mother-in-law to open the Hummer's back door and glanced around the interior of the garage. Kim's SL Coupe was parked next to the Hummer with the two MX bikes, two ATVs, Two Harley Davidson Softtails and an assortment of regular bicycles in the other two spots. "Do you think we need a few snowmobiles to fill up the garage KP?" Ron asked in jest.

Kim looked to where Ron's attention was drawn. "Maybe Sweetie, but we can shop for them tomorrow." Kim winced and groaned in real pain. She puffed out a few breaths as Ron gently set her onto the back seat of the vehicle. "Right now I think we have an appointment to get to." Ron crawled in on the floor and shut the door behind him.

"It was just a thought," Ron happily chimed as Ann started the vehicle and he turned on the heater in the back seat. Ron reached over the bench seat and grabbed her coat, snugging it around her. "Do you think this is a message from God? Is he trying to tell me to convert since it's Christmas instead of Hanukkah?" Ron begged with a wry smile on his face as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"You never know," Kim smirked back. "He does have a wicked sense of humor."

"How are you doing KP," Ron asked as he checked the jacket wrapped around his wife. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm doing just peachy Ron," Kim harshed at him as she fought through another contraction. "It's Christmas Eve, (_puff pant_,) I'm bundled up like a present in the back seat of our car, (_pant pant puff puff_,) on my way to delivery two little babies. Things couldn't be better. (Large sigh_ of relief_.)How about you?"

"Me?" Ron begged with a smile, "I'm a little nervous."

"What do you need to be nervous about Sweetie," Kim asked out of curiosity. "I'm the one who'll be doing all the work in a little while."

"I guess that's why they call it labor," Ron laughed and watched as Kim's demeanor softened and she laughed a bit. "I really do have a bit of work to do right now."

"What kind of work Ron?" Kim asked and struggled to loosen the jacket around her. "Are you getting ready for classes next semester already?"

Ron sat up a bit and looked out the window before he saw Kim was getting too warm. He attended to his wife and readjusted the coat draped over her. "I'm just doing the my job... like I do all the time." He reached over and turned down the heater. "I'm just making sure you're okay and being the distraction so you can focus on what's important."

"Distraction?" Kim begged as she saw the hospital sign outside of the hospital pass by the window. "Are we at the hospital already?"

"Yes we are," Ann said from the driver's seat as she wheeled the vehicle up to the emergency door. "I called ahead while Ron was distracting you and Dr. Infanté is waiting inside."

Ron swiped Kim's jacket off of her onto the floor and helped the orderlies lift her out of the Hummer into a wheelchair. They swiftly headed in and met up with the young, raven-haired doctor inside the automatic double door. "How are you feeling Kim?" the doctor asked. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I-I haven't been paying attention," Kim said, slightly taken aback at how fast they were traveling through the corridors. "Ron and I were talking the whole time but they only started about five or ten minutes ago."

"They're less than a minute apart," Ron interjected as he kept pace along side the wheelchair. "They're coming a lot faster with each one."

The small group entered the delivery room and Ron assisted the orderlies in placing Kim on the table as a few nurses came in, already dressed in operating gear. The orderlies left and Dr. Infanté turned to the blond boy. "You come with me Ron. We need to scrub up before we get started." She saw Ron didn't want to leave Kim's side and smiled to him reassuredly. "Kim will be alright until we get back. The nurses will take care of her."

"Go on Ron," Kim urged and smiled at him before she was hit with another minor contraction.

""I'll be right back KP," Ron excitedly yelled as he followed the doctor into the next room. "Don't have the kids before we return!"

"If you're just washing up," Kim shot back with a smirk through the ebbing pain, "It should only take you ten seconds. I doubt if Pat and Paul will arrive before then. Now go!" She puffed out a few breaths at the coaching of the nurse at her side.

"Don't worry Ron," Dr. Infanté calmly said as she handed a blue surgeon's smock and hat to him. "We should have an hour or more before the big event." She donned a blue hat and started to wash her hands and arms.

"Even with how quickly the pregnancy has gone so far?" Ron questioned as he put on the hat and soaped up his arms and hands. "If the kids only took five months to grow to full term then wouldn't it figure that Kim's deliver won't take more than ten or thirteen minutes?"

A nurse poked her head through the door from the delivery room. "Mrs. Stoppable is almost fully dilated. You better get in here stat!" She quickly ducked back into the delivery room when Kim started to moan and groan loudly.

"You might be right Dr. Ron," the young doctor smirked and doubled her pace at the sink.

"A head is already crowning," the nurse said as Ron and Dr. Infanté entered the room. Ron went to Kim and took her hands.

"I'm here KP," he cooed. "Just remember your breathing like in the classes. Ow OW OW!" he screamed as Kim squeezed his hands in a vice-like grip.

"You did this to me," Kim ferally growled. "And don't tell me I'm hurting you monkey ninja boy! You don't pay attention to pain anymore, remember?"

"You caught me off guard," Ron chuckled. He extricated one hand, brushed his fingers through Kim's hair and they started to glow a soft, light blue. "You can do this KP, you can beat the pain. You've fought against Shego when you were in a worse condition. Just remember your breathing and focus on my voice. Push the pain aside and focus on the here and now. On how wonderful it will be when Pat and Paul arrive." Kim visibly relaxed a bit on the table as she inhaled and exhaled a couple of long breaths.

"Kim, would you like to know how far along you baby is?" Dr. Infanté asked from her catchers position, seated between Kim's spread legs

"No," Kim grunted and blew some more breaths before looking up into Ron's loving gaze. "Don't you want to know Ron? Aren't you going to watch?"

"Are you kidding?" Ron chuckled. "I'm only going to look you in the face so I don't see what's going on down there and faint."

"Ron, you won't faint if..." Kim started to say before she was cut off by a slap and a high pitched wail. Her emerald eyes sparkled as they met chocolate colored orbs. Kim beamed up at Ron as she asked. "Which?"

Ron glanced down briefly at the doctor holding the newborn and then quickly back up to Kim. "Paul decided he wanted to make his grand entrance first." Ron stroked Kim's forehead with an MMP enshrouded hand.

"I didn't realize Paul wanted to meet us so badly," Kim chuckled in relief, "and I didn't think labor would be so simple and pain free."

"It usually isn't Kim," Dr. Infanté said as she handed off the tiny boy to a nurse to bathe and swaddle before she sat between Kim's leg's again. "I'm shocked you're not screaming to high heaven like all my other patients when they're on the table."

"I've always been fairly good at handling pain," Kim bragged and breathed deeply then let it out quickly, "but I thought there'd be a whole lot more than what I'm experiencing."

"Maybe that's because Ron's hand is glowing," the doctor said with a quick glance at the couple before she focused on the work in front of her.

"Glowing?" Kim wondered aloud before she smiled up at Ron. "Are you using your Monkey Powers to lessen my pain?"

"Not exactly lessen," Ron groaned with a slight eye twitch as he grimaced.

"Are you taking the pain into your body?" Kim almost screamed. "You don't have to do that for me! I can handle the pain! I can take it!"

"You don't have to anymore," Ron smiled down at his wife. He held his hand in front of Kim's face to show her he wasn't using his MMP on her.

"What do you mean?" Kim growled and stared at Ron. The sharp slap and crying sounds of a second baby cut into the delivery room.

"That's why," Ron practically beamed. "And I haven't been using my Powers since Dr. Infanté noticed them and said something. You've been MMP free for the last minute."

"I-I was controlling the pain on my own," Kim wondered, "the whole time Pat was coming into the world? Maybe I was channeling my MCP."

"Maybe." Ron accepted a towel from one of the nurses and mopped Kim's brow. "Or maybe it was the egg working it's magic," he laughed out loud and removed his mask.

Two assistants each brought a baby over to Kim and laid the bundles of joy in her arms. One was wrapped in a blue blanket and the other in pink. "Oh my God Ron, we're parents!" she joyfully squealed as she lovingly looked at the two infants. "Do you know what that means?"

"That I'll have to grow up a bit now that I'm a father?" Ron quirked with a sly smile.

"No," Kim chuckled and nestled the two babies closer to her chest, "you'd better stay just as you are. No, I mean we're a real family now."

"I know KP," Ron cooed with a huge goofy grin, "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kimmie, your children are absolutely adorable," Ann Possible chimed as she and her husband walked into the private room. "They're perfect."

"I've only seen one baby cuter than those two," James Possible said as he took Kim's hand in his and kissed her forehead, "and that was you."

"I'm gonna need a bigger wallet," Dean Stoppable said as he and his wife entered. "I'll need the extra space for all the new pictures of my new grandkids."

"How are you feeling Kim," Janette Stoppable asked as the four adults huddled around the bed of the newest mom in Middleton.

"I'm great Jan," Kim replied and smiled to her mother-in-law. "As a matter of fact, I feel good," Kim sang and bounced in her bed doing a horrible impression of the King of Soul, James Brown, "you know that I would now. Bah-Dah Bah-Dah Bah-Dah Baa!"

"Kimberly Ann!" Ann Possible playfully harshed at her daughter, "what drugs did they give you in the delivery room?"

"And can I get some too?" Dean Stoppable laughed.

"They didn't give me anything," Kim defensively shot back before she realized she was being played. "No, it was all natural with a little help from Ron's MMP and my MCP."

"Which," Ron interjected, "are all natural in themselves."

"Booooy Howdy!" the small red-headed girl whooped as she and her father walked into the room,. "You got yourself some cute kids there Kim."

"Hi Joss," Kim and Ron said in unison.

"We're sorry we had to break up the Christmas Eve feast," Ron apologized. "I know you had your eye on that ham earlier."

"Shucks Ron, I can wait for chow," Joss blushed and shook his hand in congratulation. "I know you and Kim had somethin more important to do, like come here to pick up your babies from the stork."

"Pat, Paul Cute!" Hanna giggled and clapped as Slim Possible came in and handed the child off to her mother.

"And this little one is a real talker," Slim drawled. "She hasn't let up since she jumped into my arms while we were viewing those two new little doggies."

"I wonder how quickly our two will develop?" Kim pondered out loud.

"Why are you wondering that Kim?" Joss asked out of curiosity as she stepped up to Kim's bed. "Are your kids super, save-the-world ninja babies too?"

"Boy, I hope not," Ron uttered as a look of dread filled his face. "Hanna is a real handful all by herself. Just imagine if we had double the super ninja kids in one house."

Kim envisioned the foot and hand prints all over the walls and ceilings throughout the house and let out with a quick shudder. "No Joss, they shouldn't be super ninjas but I was only pregnant for five months instead of nine."

"Because Kim and I each have Mystical Powers now," Ron continued. "Some of those Powers might have seeped into Pat and Paul and we're not sure what that will lead to, but that's why her delivery only took ten or fifteen minutes instead of the usual two or three hours or more."

"Gosh, you sure lead interesting lives," Joss exhaled in awe. "That's why you two are my heroes."

"And you're lives will only get more interesting," James said to all with an all-knowing grin. "From the stories you've told us of your trip to the future, this is only the beginning of your family."

"Captain Barkin only mentioned one more set of twins," Ron said scratching his head.

"But our older selves implied more than just Pat and Paul and Jesse and James will be coming into our lives," Kim completed his sentence.

"Alright everybody," Dr. Infanté said loudly as she entered the crowded private room. "I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave now so Kim can get some privacy. We have two very special visitors that are hungry and I think the happy couple will want to be alone for the feeding."

"Congratulations K," Bonnie chimed as she and Tara walked into the room carrying a large potted plant each.

The room's occupants turned as one to face the late guests and peered at the two girls queerly. "I am not going to breast feed Bonnie and Tara," Kim snarked defiantly, but with a playfully wicked grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KP," Ron said softly, almost inaudibly as he shifted in the chair next to the bed in the dimly lit room. He gently moved the small female bundle of joy from his lap onto the bed next to her brother. "KP, I've come to a decision."

Kim watched as Ron laid Patty next to the swaddled Paul nestled in the crook of her body on the bed. "So have I Ron."

"I''m not going back to school when winter break is over," they echoed to each other in one voice, barely loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear.

"You don't want to continue with school?" Ron begged in confusion.

"No Ron," Kim cooed looking down at the two new, one plus hour old additions to her life. "I've been thinking and I guess what Captain Barkin told us has finally sunk in. It all makes sense with the events of the last couple of hours. The statistics class we took our senior year showed me it's impossibly improbable for any of the Super Villains to take over the world and it's statistically likely for us to get seriously injured, even with our new Powers. The only thing the Villains have ever done is cause a little havoc and destruction and, according to Shelly, they're getting out of the business anyway. I think I'll just stay at home and take care of Pat and Paul... and maybe kick a few local bad guy butts if they get out of hand. What about you Sweetie?"

"Me?" Ron begged, "I learned a lot during our first semester at college but it only showed me what I don't need to learn. I don't need all the classes on the different kinds of cuisine. What I need are a few basis classes in running a business. Even then I'll definitely hire a manager to keep the books and order supplies for me. That's if I do start my own restaurant which..." he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "... I'm not sure we need or I even want. We have enough money to last a few lifetimes, even our own lifetimes and I get enough enjoyment cooking for you and our families and friends. I don't need to prove myself to anyone else so I don't need to open my own restaurant." Ron lovingly laid a hand on Pat's head. "Plus, it would take me away from you and them."

"It sounds like you've been thinking too... and I agree with your decision," Kim nodded and beckoned Ron onto the bed. He laid down on his side facing her. Their knees and foreheads touched creating a nice little nest between them for the twins, protecting the newborn additions to the family that was quickly forming.

"We can still keep the website up and running," Ron tentatively uttered. "We can still help people out there who need us."

"Like we did for Bernice and her crop dusting business or any of the others we used to get rides from," Kim nodded in agreement. "But we'll have to make it plain and clear that the kids come first and might even be coming with us when they're old enough to travel." She thought for a second. "We'd better get a few picture of the children up on the site as soon as possible."

"I already sent a few pics to Wade," Ron confirmed. "I took a couple while you were catching a few Z s earlier after the feeding." He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry KP, I made sure you all were looking your best for the camera."

"Well, if you say the pictures are alright," Kim yawned, closed her eyes and laid a loving hand on the fraternal twins. "Merry Christmas Ron. I just love the two little presents you gave me."

"Merry Christmas KP," Ron closed his eyes to nod off also. "I love the two little precious gifts we got too."

Neither of the two teens suspected that a blue-eyed woman was standing outside the partially ajar door. The red head smiled softly and walked back down the corridor to check on the patient she had just examined ten minutes ago so he could undergo brain surgery the next week. "Merry Christmas you four."


End file.
